


I can see you

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Demons, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Limbo, Psychic Abilities, Romance, Stalking, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: You work for a well known ghost hunting show as their psychic, people love and adore it and for once you are the real deal. You go in, find the ghosts to get evidence then you help them pass on to the other side by going to Limbo. Limbo is a town formed to test and analyse souls to see where they belong. The God of Limbo is the commander and controller of it all, someone the souls within it fear. However, one day you meet Levi, the God of Limbo and see his real form unlike what the souls see. Levi takes an unusual interest in you, you're not like any human he's met and there's something different about your soul. When jumping between worlds, something see's you and begins to get closer and closer to you. Levi insists you stay in Limbo for your protection, but you just can't because you want to help souls move on. Levi and his people must find out what you really are, in order to protect you from a demon who is so desperate to have you as his own, before it's too late.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Levi stood looking down at the harbour town known as Limbo, he was its ruler and decider. When a soul was ready to be moved on, he made the choice about where it went. Limbo was a nice little town, every soul who lived there had a job and a house. The souls could have relationships, they could have friends but no children could be born here because they are souls and not bodies. To others they appear like a normal person, but to him they were just cattle he needed to move. It was a boring job; the only fun thing is when people saw him, they imagined him as something they fear the most. It could be a family member, a friend, themselves or even a creature.

He was lonely a lot of the time, because souls didn’t want to talk to him much. Some eventually want to jump his bones, he would sleep with some just to keep him busy. Human’s were interesting to him, he thought he had them all figured out until he saw something that peaked his interest. When he looked closer to his town, he saw a soul that had been overdue to arrive in his Limbo, he was guessing she was haunting people on earth. However, what he wasn’t expecting was the person with the soul. You. You were not a soul; you were actually in his Limbo with your human body. He was curious about you, he thought you were a cute little thing, you had his interest and he wanted to know what you were doing here.

You looked around the dark harbour town, the road was lit up with low lighting street lights. A light fog clung to the town, it was dark and cold. You waved for the woman in a Victorian dress behind you to follow, she trotted after you. “Miss please, I must ask what is this place? Where is my home? I want to go home to my house.”

You stopped and turned to her. “Look, this is Limbo.”

“Limbo?”

“Yes, I was brought to the house you were in because you were haunting it. The people living there didn’t mind you at first, but you started to get violent with them.”

“But it’s my home, my lover made it for us.”

You sighed. “He’s dead and moved on, I couldn’t sense him anywhere in the real world. He’s gone, you should move on too. Maybe he’s here waiting for you.”

She sniffed back tears. “I want to go home though.”

“It’s not your home anymore.”

She hung her head. “It isn’t…is it?”

“No.”

She rubbed her tears away. “I didn’t mean to hurt them.”

“I know you didn’t.” You took her hands and squeezed. “You went through a lot of pain and suffering, but here you can rest and be you.”

She smiled. “So…this is Limbo? What is it?”

“It’s a town.” You opened your arms out to the town. “It’s rather nice actually.” You turned back to her. “You will be given a job here; a home and your souls will be assessed. Because you stayed on earth as a ghost and did things, it’s messed with where you should go. So, enjoy yourself and I’ll take you to the check in desk.”

She grabbed your top. “Umm, what happens once it’s been decided where I go?”

You sighed. “Well, you either go to correction or rewarding. If you’re a good person your soul gets rewarded, depending on how good you were determines how long you stay in the rewarding world. They make a few minor changes to your soul, then they send you back to earth to be born again. If you are sent to correction, then you work long hours in this factory that fixes very bad souls. Again, depending on how bad you were determines how long you are there for. Then you get corrected and sent back to earth to be reborn. Simple.”

She gulped. “That’s a scary thought.”

You walked to the check in building, it was an information centre. “Not really, your soul has done this countless times, it’s just this time it got lost in the human world.” You turned to her before you walked in. “Making new souls is difficult and tricky, takes a lot of hard work so mistakes are made.”

She nodded. “I understand. So, this is where we part?”

You smiled. “I’ll walk you in, the person behind the desk is a perfect soul. She chose to work here, she’s lovely and lets me help lost souls. Her name is Hange Zoe. Come on, she’s lovely.”

“How.” You paused and looked at her. “How do you know all this? Have you been to correction and rewarding?”

You nodded. “By accident, I wasn’t meant to venture there but, I did. I won’t ever again, someone still living shouldn’t see that.” You opened the door. “Now come on.” You smiled at Hange with her head down as she wrote behind her check in desk, a small lamp lighting up the papers. “Hi Hange, I’ve got a lost soul for you.”

She looked up and grinned. “Hey look it’s the wanderer. How’s the human world?”

“Fucked, how’s Limbo?”

“Alright actually.” She looked at the woman next to you. “Come closer sweetheart, let’s have a look at you.” She hummed as the woman stepped closer, a document appeared in the air. Hange grabbed it and looked it over. “Oh, wow you are overdue, you’re from the 1800’s.” She laughed. “Nice catch wanderer, the ruler of Limbo will be very pleased to hear this one has been delivered.” She wrote on paper and grabbed a set of keys. “Here is your new house key, and your timetable for your new job.” She handed over a piece of paper. “Moblit!?” A guy walked out from the back. “Take this young lady to her new house.”

Moblit smiled. “Sure, this way miss.”

You sighed and looked to Hange. “I should head back.”

She smiled at you; she leaned her cheek on her hand. “Bye wanderer.”

“Bye.”

“Be careful out there, the boss is about I can sense him. You will definitely spark his interest. So, hurry back.” She watched you leave; she was curious to what you’d see Levi as. She noticed Levi appear in the street, he was watching you. You’d been coming to Limbo for over a month now, you’d kept a low profile but time was up with you sneaking around. Levi had noticed you, and he was very interested.

You sped up towards the edge of town, you needed to create a doorway and go through back to the human world. You stopped and sighed; you lifted your hands up to cause a door to grow from the floor. You grabbed the handle and felt your body shiver, you looked behind you to see someone stood there watching you. You thought it was a Limbo soul, so you waved and smiled at them.

Levi froze when you waved at him, a smile on your face. He lifted his arm and waved a little to you, then you went through the door causing it to disappear behind you. He was curious about you, where you’d been smelt really nice. You weren’t like the other human souls he’d dealt with; you were special.

You stumbled out the door, it slammed shut behind you. You looked up to see you were back in the human world, back in the house with the family and the little team who used you for your abilities. You were a medium, probably the only real medium or psychic out there. The team you had just wanted to get famous on tv, to use your abilities for some spooks. You just did it because you wanted to help others who couldn’t cross over, that’s all.

Danny stood up. “And she’s back! Did you drop the ghost off?”

You walked past and grabbed a drink, you downed it then took and energy shot. Being on the other side was draining when you came back, you needed a little boost. “Her name was Mary, and yes she’s over there for judgement.” You smiled at the family. “Your house is no longer haunted, it’s all yours.”

The mother hugged you. “Thank you, oh thank you so much.”

You patted her back. “It’s fine, just doing my job.” You pulled away and looked around the room. “So umm I’m done here, have a good night.” You raced out of that building, even though you were human you didn’t feel comfortable with them. The only time you felt happy, or comfy was with lost souls and in Limbo. You sat in the car in the back, you hugged your own legs and sighed.

Danny got in the front and sat there. “That was cold.”

You shrugged. “I’m not one for sentimental stuff, I don’t do what I do for those families. I do what I do for the trapped souls here, they deserve to rest.” You noticed he had a camera on you, you sighed. “Do you have to film everything?”

“I thought it was a good line, perfect for our next episode. You know, the network wants us to do meet and greets.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“It’s part of our contract, plus the rest of the team can’t do the meet and greet without you.” He put the camera away as he spoke. “People want to meet you, the rest of us may be the funny dudes with the tech, but you’re the real deal and people want to see that in action and thank you.”

You hugged yourself more and lay in the back, you rolled onto your side. “I’ll think about it.”

“There’s no thinking, you have to do it.”

“Well whatever Danny, you should have started off with that. Now, let me rest I’m very tired from taking Mary to the other side, let me sleep.”

He sighed. “Alright, I’ll get the team into the car and we’ll go on the road to our meet and greet place. We have a hotel and someone from the network wants to meet us, sound good?”

“Danny, I said do whatever.” You closed your eyes for a moment, you could see the shadow figure of the guy in Limbo, you wanted to know who it was and was hoping that maybe you could see him again.

“You are like amazing.” The woman grinned at you. “I’ve always thought I was connected to the other side as well; we could team up!”

You signed a picture of you and the team. “Thank you, but umm what we do is dangerous. Maybe some day we could go somewhere safe and chat to a spirit?” You looked up at her, you couldn’t see the spiritual glow about her meaning she wasn’t connected to the other world at all.

“That’d be awesome! Can I shake your hand?”

You smiled and shook her hand, you paused a moment and felt something off about her soul. You pulled away from her. “Nice to meet you, thanks for watching the show as well.”

Danny leaned over as the woman walked away. “Something wrong?”

You pulled a face. “Something off about her soul, think before this life her soul was in a very bad person. I could feel a lot of work had been done to it, but it still wasn’t right. She’s done some bad things, probably not a nice person.”

“Well she’s a liar, no way she’s in touch with the other side.”

You smiled at Danny. “You sensed that.”

“Yeah, I may not be like you but I am sensitive. Sorry you’re made to do this, but we have no choice.”

You sighed, Danny was right, you could see he had a connection but that was it. He could sense things, but that was it. You patted his arm. “Don’t worry about it, we got another place we’re going to?”

“Yes, already got plenty of locations. Some want the ghosts gone; others are happy to keep them there.”

You pouted. “I want to help all the ghosts to move on.”

“Yeah, but we have to do what we’re paid to do. If they don’t want the ghosts gone, then they have to stay.”

“Little unfair to the ghosts.”

He sighed and sat back in his chair. “It is but.”

You held up your hands. “I know, I know. You don’t have to keep reminding me what the network says, I just like airing out my thoughts.”

He rubbed your back and smiled, the fans waiting squealed. It was pretty clear from online conversations, and other things that people shipped you and Danny a lot. Danny was the host of the show, he was young, muscular and charming. He was very hot; he had this smile that would make people shiver. His hair was black and styled, his eyes a lovely intense blue.

He moved his hand away from you. “Sorry, don’t want to fuel the fans more than they already are.”

You laughed and nodded. “It’s alright, let them talk and do what they do.”

The network representative wandered over. “They want group photos now; I suggest you and Danny get really close.”

Danny laughed nervously. “Why? We’re not a couple.”

“Why not? You two look good together, and it’ll be good for the show.”

Danny looked to you and blushed, he did actually have a crush on you and wouldn’t mind being with you. You looked back at Danny, you on the other hand had no feelings for Danny at all. You’d be happy to sleep with him, but not have a cute and sweet relationship. “No thanks.” You got up. “But I’ll take a picture no problem, play the role or whatever, but I keep myself to myself.” You took Danny’s hand. “Come on, we have people to pose for.”

Danny smiled, just the little things like this with you was enough for him for now. You stopped by the picture area, Sam, Ted and Robert joined. Danny pulled you against him, he kept his arm around you as you smiled for pictures as a group and fans joined you for group pictures. Then it was individual pictures, Danny and you were of course the most popular. A lot of girls wanted to have pictures with Danny, lots of cuddling involved. You had a lot of guys wanting to pose with you, some were fun but others made you feel uncomfortable.

At the end of the day, Ted suggested you go get burgers and bring them back to the hotel. Sam and Robert went with, so it was you and Danny alone again. He drove you back and small talked with you, it was nice to feel normal. You took your room key and went into your room, you just wanted to sleep off the day full of being around energetic people.

You were so in your own world that you didn’t notice someone on your balcony, you felt a chill run through you. You turned and looked to see the shadow; it was tall with its head to the side. You gulped and stepped back; tears filled your eyes as you felt darkness just oozing off this thing. You covered your mouth to prevent a whimper coming out, this thing was a lost soul like others you helped but, it was so full of hatred and bitterness that it’d warped it into something very bad.

You grabbed your phone and called Danny because he was good at getting rid of dark things, that was his role in the group. He picked up the call, you whispered to him after he said your name. “Danny? I n-need you.”

“What’s wrong? What’s going?”

“Th-there’s a bad spirit in my room.”

“I’m on my way, get to the door and unlock it for me.”

“O-okay.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let it hurt you.”

You turned to the door and unlocked it, but the click was louder than you thought. “It’s unlocked.”

“Good.”

“Danny, please hurry.” You shivered as you felt it near you. “Oh no…” You heard a groaning in your ear as your slowly turned to see it, you lunged at the door. You slammed to the floor then got dragged backwards, you kicked and fought as you screamed. You dropped your phone and heard Danny shouting for you, you could hear him running closer down the hall. You held your arm up as it grabbed at you, things smashed in the room. You felt a burning on your arm, it’d scratched you. Dark spirits hated you because you could see them, they wanted to stay around because their hatred made them. You were a threat, so they would attack you more than someone who couldn’t sense them.

It pinned you to the floor, it leaned closer and growled at you. You closed your eyes, turned your head to the side and prayed that Danny would hurry up. You felt it taking some of your light, you were getting weaker by the second. Part of you was tired though, you just wanted it to drain you so much you’d die.

Danny shoved the door open; his soul was so strong and aggressive that the dark thing recoiled from you. He pulled out his necklace from out from under his shirt, he ripped it off his neck and held it out to it. You’d found this symbol in Limbo, it was the symbol for the place. It was a pair of wings crossing each other. In crawled backwards, then up the wall crying in fear at the symbol. He took a vial of salt out, he flicked it at the thing. It phased into the wall and disappeared, he sighed and looked down at you.

He knelt next to you, he pulled you up. You dove at him and hugged him tightly as you cried, he rubbed your back. “I’m so sorry.” He scooped you up like a bride and carried you to his room as you hugged him, he lay you down and cupped your face. “You’re safe in here okay, there’s no spirits in here.”

You nodded. “Thank you, thank you.”

He kissed your forehead. “I’ll talk to the front desk about this, it’s not right at all.”

You grabbed his shirt as he tried to get away. “Please, don’t make a fuss. Some people don’t believe us, I just want to sleep.”

He sighed. “Alright, I’ll ask the others to hurry up with the food then you can rest.” He took your arm. “Let me have a look at this.” He saw three scratches on your arm. “It got you bad, but it didn’t draw blood.” He took his necklace out his pocket and put it on you, he smiled at it. “This will keep you safe until you feel better, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Stay here.”

You nodded and held the symbol, you watched him leave to get the guys. You sighed and focused your thoughts; you couldn’t let the darkness of that encounter mess with your energy. You began to feel better, but then there was a familiar feeling in the room. You opened your eyes to see a door, you were sure you hadn’t summoned it, which meant, someone on the other side wanted to contact you.

Ted walked in with Sam and Robert behind him with the food, they froze and stared at the door. “Why’s that here?”

You kept staring at the door, then you noticed the symbol you wore and Danny used for protection on it. Someone important from the other side had locked onto your energy and made you make the door, so here it was. “I dunno.”

“Well, you gonna go through it?”

You shook your head. “N-no, I just got attacked by a bad spirit. I’m not strong enough to go to Limbo, no matter who wants a word with me.”

Ted walked over to it as Sam hummed. “It’s a nice door.”

Robert nodded. “Sam’s right, must be someone important.” He looked over at you. “Who you piss off?”

“Me?” You laughed. “I didn’t do anything!”

“Well you must have done something.”

Sam held up his hands. “Now, now Robert, settle down it’s not her fault. If someone wants a word, then they want a word.”

Ted walked over and sat on the bed next to you. “So, what are you gonna do?”

You shrugged. “I mean, I can write a note and slip it under the door.”

“A note, sure go for it.”

Danny walked into the room; he looked a little pissed. “So fucking rude.” He paused and looked at the door. “What’s with the fancy door? You summon it?”

You shrugged again. “Like I said to theses guys, it just appeared. I was focusing my energy, making sure I shook off that darkness and then this thing shows up.”

“Well, get rid of it.”

“It won’t go.”

“Well what do we do?”

Ted lay back and stretched. “She said she’d write a note.”

“A note?” He looked at you and sighed. “Alright, it might work.”

You grabbed a pen and paper, then you wrote down on it as nicely as you could declining the meeting. You told them about your encounter, that you were weak and would not survive the travel to Limbo. However, you would come to see them next time you were over there. You signed it the wanderer, which everyone called you and slipped it under the door. You stepped back and waited, after a few minutes the door disappeared.

You smiled and looked at the guys. “It worked, we should eat and rest.”

Danny nodded. “She’s right, we had a big day and she needs to get her energy back. Oh, I exercised that thing in your old room. It was a fighter, but it’s gone now. However, I want you to stay here for the night with me so I can keep an eye on you.”

Sam nudged Robert as they giggled. “Yeah sure boss, keep an eye on her.”

“Shut up you idiots! Just eat your food and get out.”

“Oooow.”

You laughed and threw a cushion at the two of them. “Pack it in guys, he did something wonderful for me with that spirit.”

Ted smiled at you. “You were really frightened, I can tell.” He frowned and saw the scratches. “It scratched you…damn, thanks Danny for saving her.”

He sat down and smiled. “I just had to, now eat.”

You sat in the car looking at the manor, you didn’t know anything about the place, only that the owners needed your help. It was a museum, that’s all you were told. It’d been a week since your encounter with the door, you kind of forgotten about it and so had the others. They were excited about this manor; it was a place they were dying to get for years.

You watched them film some shots, Danny was doing his intro bits and talking about the history of the place. You couldn’t hear anything, but you could tell he was trying to make it spooky for the cameras. You saw actors going in to do scenes for the beginning part, to act out as if they were the ghost and the people who had once been there.

You let out a long sigh then looked up at the top window, there you saw a child watching the child actors. You got out the car and wandered over, Danny noticed you and put his hand up to everyone. He jogged over and called your name. “Hey, what are you doing?”

You stared at the kid. “You see him?”

“Who?”

“The kid.”

Danny looked up and saw nothing. “No…”

You smiled at the kid and waved, he giggled and waved back at you. “Can you get a ball for him, maybe a toy? I’ll ask him to play with it, you know so you can get evidence.”

“Got it.” He made a note in his little book. “You see anyone else?”

You shook your head. “No, but I do feel a strong male lives here…he will make himself known to us.” You looked to Danny. “Mostly you.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re a strong, very masculine so you’re a contender for power.” You patted his arm. “Stay safe.”

“He going to hurt me?”

You laughed. “No, he’ll just bang things near you, walk around you and you’ll hear him on the EVP and the spirit box telling you to piss off.”

He sighed. “You had me worried for a moment.”

You grinned at him. “Come on, I had to mess with you a little.” You sighed and looked back to the window at the kid. “He’s really excited we’re here, sorry I’ll go back to the car.”

He smiled. “I’ll get you in a bit.”

You sat back in the car and curled up, you looked out at the gardens and saw a woman in an old-fashioned dress walk around. You sighed, it meant you had three spirits to cross over, it was a lot of work to do. So, you fell asleep to store up as much strength as possible.

Danny woke you up, you noticed the sun had set, meaning you’d been asleep since 10am. “Wow you were out like a light.”

You hummed. “Sorry, I saw another spirit so that’s three to cross over. I needed some rest; you know to help them over.”

“It’s alright, come on we’re ready to shoot.” He helped put your mic on, then he gave you your flash light. “You good?”

You shrugged. “As always.” You did your bit for the tv show, your intro outside and a little chat with the guys involving fooling around. You went inside the manor and were met with the little boy; he had a bright smile on his face. You knelt down and smiled up at him. “Hi there, what’s your name?”

He blushed. “Bobby.”

“Bobby huh? You want to play with me and my friends?” He looked at them and went a little shy, the guy got out their detectors and they were going off for a presence. “Don’t worry, they’re just silly big guys.”

He giggled. “Okay.”

You stood up and let him take your hand, you walked with him. “Where do you want to play?”

“My room!” He pulled you and the guys gasped as they saw your body get yanked, you ran upstairs with him. “Come on!”

You laughed. “Alright, slow down my friends are old and slow.”

He got to the middle of his room, then went to the toy Danny had bought him. He tried to grab it, but he couldn’t lift it. He pulled a sad face. “I can’t play with my new toy.”

You knelt down and waved the guys over. “Okay Bobby, I want you to focus really, really hard on your hand. You held your hand out to him, a little light appeared. I want you to take this energy and really focus, then pick the toy up okay?”

He nodded. “Okay!” He focused hard, he reached out and grabbed the toy’s arm. He pulled at it causing it to drag across the floor, the guys celebrated.

You giggled. “Well done Bobby!” You looked to Danny, he knelt down with the spirit box. “Hey Bobby? This is Danny, he’s a very good friend of mine and he wants to talk to you, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“See this thing in his hand? When he turns it on it’ll make a loud noise, like a fuzzy sound. It lets him hear you, cause he’s not like me he can’t see or hear you.”

“Okay.”

You smiled. “So, can you talk to him?”

“I’ll try.”

You looked to Danny. “He wants to talk.”

He turned on the device and got a few things through, it took a lot of energy for Bobby to get his voice heard. You kept Bobby with you through the night, you met the woman who was his sister, she grew up but died of an illness. She and Bobby were happy to move on with your help, they wanted to see their mother. The problem was the father, he was hiding in the house somewhere.

You bent over to Bobby’s height. “Where’s your daddy?”

“Hiding.”

“Why’s he hiding?”

The sister hummed, as she was walking around Danny because she liked him. “He doesn’t like this guy, mainly because I like him. He’s hiding in his office; he likes you though.”

You looked to Danny. “I’m going to speak with the father, he won’t make himself known because of you. Bobby and Lucy will stay with you and give you more evidence but, they won’t pass on without their father. So, I’m going to speak with him alone.”

Danny sighed. “Alright.”

You smiled. “Also, Lucy has a massive crush on you, she keeps walking around you.”

He blushed. “Oh, well I’m honoured.”

You waved to them and went downstairs, you wandered to the office and knocked on it. You walked in and closed the door to see the father at his desk, you smiled at him a bowed. “Sir.”

He looked up and smiled. “Hello, welcome dear.” He referred to the seat. “Please, sit.”

You sat down. “You’re really strong.”

He smiled. “I have to be in order to protect my children, they are my life.”

You wiggled in your seat. “I can tell, they love you too.”

“They do?” He smiled. “Good.”

“Umm sir, I’ve been talking with your children and they want to move on.” You moved closer. “I can help them do that, but they won’t go without you.”

He sighed. “I wish for that to happen, but something is keeping me here. It’s like an irritation.” You reached over to him and held his hand, his eyes widened. “I haven’t been touched by another being like this in so long…”

You smiled at him. “Albert, please. Let this place go, the museum operators here will take great care of it. That big guy upstairs you don’t like? He’s only here for the night, then he’ll go.”

He sighed. “That man is not good, he’s a liar so be careful.” He got up. “I’ll move on with my children, will you go with us?”

“I always do.” You stood up. “You want this done without my friends around?”

“Yes.”

You nodded. “Alright.” You walked to the door and opened it, you smiled at your team. “He will pass on, but he wants it only to be me and his kids.”

Danny nodded. “Sure, we’ll come into the room when we hear the door close. We’ll wait for you to come back.”

“Thanks.” You looked to Lucy. “Lucy? Bobby? Come with me.” You closed the door behind them and walked to a space in the room. “I will open a door; I want you to hold hands and one of you to hold mine. I will lead you through to the other door and to Limbo, then you’re all safe. Okay?”

Albert took your hand. “You have our word.”

You smiled and looked in front of you, you raised your hand up causing a door to appear. You opened it and stepped through, the placed was dark but on the other side was the other door. You pressed your finger to your lips at the three, then you hurried with them over to the Limbo door. This place, between the worlds was not nice. Things would wait here and pray on the weak, play with them and send them back to the human world because they’d come too. Demon’s waited here, souls that were so bad and corrupt, souls that couldn’t be repaired.

You noticed someone was watching you, you hurried faster thinking it was interested in the boy but, it actually was watching you. You grabbed the door, opened it and pushed the family through. You stared at this person, they stepped closer. You gritted your teeth; you weren’t afraid of these things. “Leave the people I bring through here alone, they just want to move on. Go back to correction and mess with the souls there, that’s where you belong.” They tilted their head then blew you a kiss, you shook your head and went through to Limbo. The door disappeared; the family smiled at you. You sighed. “Welcome to Limbo, this is your new home now. I’ll take you to check in, if you have any questions just ask away.”

Albert shook his head. “We don’t need to know anything; we are happy to just to be here and moving on together as a family. Thank you miss.”

You smiled. “You’re welcome, not many thank me, but you’re welcome.” You pointed to Hange’s place. “Just head there, Hange will see to you three. I guess I’ll wander around a bit, I never do this quickly. Thanks.”

Boddy gave you a hug, Lucy gave you one too and Albert shook your hand. Bobby bounced away, he waved back at you. “Bye lady!”

You giggled. “Bye!” You sighed and looked around, you thought you might as well enjoy yourself away from the cameras. You looked inside some of the shops, and the cafes. This place was very thought out, but you did notice the most thing served was tea. In the human world, it was all about coffee shops but here it was tea, which you preferred. “It’s my perfect town.”

You felt the back of your shirt grabbed, you were yanked into an ally and shoved against the wall. You gasped as someone pinned you by your wrists, you opened your eyes to see a raven haired, steel blue eyed handsome man staring you down. He leaned closer. “How do you see me?”

You shuddered at his deep voice. “I-I’m sorry?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “I said, how do you see me?”

“How do I see you?”

“Yes! Do you have shit in your ears?”

“N-no, you just scared me by grabbing me and slamming me against the wall!”

He tilted his head. “Apologies, but answer my question. How do you see me?”

You blushed. “You want me to describe you?”

“Yes.”

You gulped. “A-Alright…I see a umm muscular, lean and h…handsome man. W-with raven undercut h-hair. Umm the nicest steel blue eyes I’ve ever seen w-wearing a cravat.” You squeaked as he got closer. “I-is that not correct?”

He squeezed your wrists; he eyed your heaving chest and felt a hunger in him. “You see the real me. Do you find me attractive?” He let go of your arms and ran his hands down the wall around your body.

“W-what?”

“Your heart is racing; your soul is radiating by my body being close to yours. If you wish to sleep with me, I will allow it.”

You laughed. “N-no thanks.”

“You suck at lying.” He clicked his fingers, the wall behind you went. You stepped away from him. “All you humans are alike; you require ample satisfaction.” The back of your knees hit something; you fell backwards onto a bed. You crawled backwards, but Levi followed you. “I can assure you wanderer; I can satisfy you greater than any human man or woman ever has or ever will.” You bumped into headboard of the bed, now you were trapped. You watched as he pulled his cravat off with one hand as he spoke, he placed it on the bed and grabbed your ankle. He yanked you down the bed, then his hands slid up your thigh and under your skirt. “I wouldn’t mind it with you, after all, you are a rather delicious looking human in both body and soul. I will enjoy this one very much.”

You gulped. “W-wait.”

“I’ll make you feel eternal bliss and euphoria like you’ve never known, you’ll be addicted to it and no longer find satisfaction with anyone else.” He leaned towards your neck, then he licked a line up. “So sweet, the sweetest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

You poked him hard in the armpit, he moved his arm back allowing you to slip free. You ran to the door, opened it to find him stood there. You squealed and ran away. “Leave me alone!” He appeared in front of you again, you backed up as he walked towards you. “What do you want from me?”

“I could ask you the same question, I saw you over a week ago with that lost soul. You delivered her here, I asked to meet with you, I even created a doorway that was direct here. No going through between worlds, you’d come straight to me. I want to know what you’re up to, why are you bringing lost souls here? What are you planning?”

“N-nothing! I just want to help those souls…” You got quiet. “That’s all.”

He narrowed his eyes at you. “No one helps others for free, humans are greedy and demand a reward for everything.”

“No, no I don’t want anything. I just want to help. I’m sorry if this offends you.” You tripped, you looked behind you but felt an arm around your lower back as another hand cupped the side of your face. You looked back at Levi as he pressed you against him, you blushed more. “I’m sorry.”

He eyed you, then your lips. “You…confuse me. You’re not like the others I’ve met; you are selfless and kind.” You closed your eyes as he leaned closer, he buried his nose in your hair. “You smell good too, what are you?”

You placed your hands on his muscular chest, you pushed him away a bit. “I’m human, just a normal human who can see all kinds of souls. That’s all, that’s me. I’m a wanderer.”

Levi captured your lips; he felt a burst of life within him when he did. You were right, you were human but your soul was close to perfection like his assistants Hange, Moblit and Mike. He felt a heat rush through him, this time he was becoming addicted to you. Most people would be addicted to him once they saw the real him, even more if he touched, kissed or slept with him. You had felt a similar burst of life, like you and this stranger were meant to be together forever. He pulled away and hummed. “My soulmate.”

You blushed bright red. “Please let me go.”

“Stay here.”

“I have to go back.”

“Tch, to what? Disgusting humans? If you stay here, I will take care of you and you can help the souls here.”

You shook your head, you pulled away from him. “I’m sorry, I don’t know you a-and I’m human I should be on the other side. I have people waiting for me.”

He followed you. “I am Levi, ruler of Limbo.” Your eyes widened. “The decider on all souls who reside here.” He cupped your face with both hands. “Those in the human world you speak of, those pieces of crap. Can you really say you want to go back, for them?”

You gulped. “I…I…”

“See, stay with me.”

“No.” You took his hands and moved them away. “I don’t know you; I can’t throw everything away for someone I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

He frowned. “You humans are complicated.” You walked around and looked at the room, it was clearly Levi’s bedroom. He clicked his fingers making you both appear by the harbour, you looked over at him. “Tch, oi brat? This thing between us isn’t over, the next time you come here with a soul? I’ll be waiting.” He held your wrist, he licked up your arm then nipped your skin on your neck making a mark form. “This mark will let me know where you are in this world, and your own. No more making your own doorways, the path between worlds is dangerous for a gifted person like you. Call my name and I will make the door, understand?”

“Yes.”

“I mean it.” Levi said your name, you jumped at it. You’d never told him who you were. “There’s something about you, something magnetic to bad things. They will find you and suck you dry, do not make your own doorways ever again.”

You nodded. “I promise.”

“Good.” He looked up at the water. “I believe that for now, you will bring lost souls to me instead of my cadets.” He looked back at you. “You’re more efficient, they are like shits that won’t come. It’s rather frustrating.”

You laughed. “That bad huh?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “You should stay.”

“I can’t.”

“Then I will try next time to get you to stay.” He clicked his fingers causing a door to appear, it was the nice one you saw in the hotel room. “This is your exit if you are so hurried to leave me brat.”

You looked at him and pouted. “You don’t have to be rude.”

“I told you, I want you here, I want you.”

You grabbed the door handle and paused, you looked at him. “How did you know my name?”

“I know everything about you.”

“How?”

He tapped his lips “When I kiss people their memories, likes, dislikes, everything about them gets transferred to me. I know everything there is about you, which is why I said you are my soulmate.”

You blushed. “R-right.” You gulped and felt a bubble within you. “Goodbye.”

“See you soon.”

You went through the door which led you right into the manor, you looked around in the dark and walked to the door. You opened it to see the crew, you smiled. “A-All done.”

Danny hugged you. “Thank God, you were gone a while, you had us worried.”

You blushed. “I just…it was a hard goodbye with Bobby.”

Danny eyed your neck, he tapped his. “What’s this mark?”

You blushed and covered it with your hand. “I-it’s nothing!”

Ted sniggered. “She had an encounter with a hottie.”

You snapped at him. “Did not!”

“Did too, who was it?”

You gulped then whined. Robert hummed a laugh. “Come on, just tell us.”

You looked away from them. “Th-the ruler of Limbo, I met him.”

Danny grabbed your arms. “You did!? What’s he like?”

“He’s umm…he appears in Limbo to people as what they fear. I-I saw him as the real him, I guess he saw that as a good thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

You held the woman’s hand as you stared at your apartment, yet another road side victim had followed you home for help. She wanted to move to the other side, and seeing that you saw her meant you must know what to do. So, here you were holding her hand tightly and thinking about doing as Levi said. The only problem was, you hadn’t been to Limbo in a month. Your team were taking a long few months break, which meant you didn’t need to help any spirits. You were thankful you didn’t need to; you weren’t sure you wanted to be around that grabby, handsome pervert of a God of sorts, but your mind did wander to him and your dreams certainly weren’t forgiving.

“Are we...” You looked at the woman. “Are we going?”

You smiled. “Yeah sorry.” You placed your fingers on Levi’s mark, you let out a sigh and said his name under your breath. A door creaked and appeared. “Well I’ll be damned...this way miss.” You walked through the door, he was right it led straight to Limbo, no path between. Your intention was to let the girl go and go back, but the door slammed shut behind you and disappeared. Levi was probably not happy; he didn’t seem it when you glanced over to him leaning against the wall in the shadows. “Come on, I’ll take you to Hange.”

You walked her to the check in, as long as you had a spirit around you Levi couldn’t go near you because they would freak out. You smiled at Hange, she sat up and sang your name. “Good to see you.”

You looked to the woman next to you. “Have a recent one here, she spotted me on the bus and followed me home. So be.”

She stood up and pointed at your neck with excitement. “Levi marked you!”

You blushed. “Y-yes but.”

She jumped over the table and ran up to you, the woman spirit was a little scared. Moblit beckoned her over and took care of her.

Hange shook you. “So, you saw him!?”

“Y-yes.”

She giggled. “Fascinating, how did he appear to you?”

“Do I have to go through this again?”

She squished your face as she cupped it. “What do you mean?”

“Well that pervert pinned me against the wall and asked me the same thing, I saw him as a handsome guy with undercut raven hair with steel blue eyes. He said that’s the real him.”

She let go and bounced around. “Amazing.”

You rubbed your cheeks. “Yeah well then he pinned me to his bed, took his cravat off and slipped his hand under my skirt and talked about pure euphoria if I said yes to sleeping with him.”

She grabbed your upper arms. “And you said!?”

You blushed. “N-no!”

She frowned. “But he’s a fine example of perfection, he really would give you pure euphoria when you or.”

“Okay! Enough. It was embarrassing enough then.”

She grinned “Then he marked you?”

“No, he kissed me and I felt this amazing feeling. Like a burst and the world made sense, he said I was his soulmate.”

She began making weird noises, her face was flushed. “Soulmates with a human...yesss.”

You gulped. “Th-then he wanted me to stay, but I refused and wanted to go home. So, he agreed to send me only if I use his doors. Then he bit my neck and made this mark.”

Hange moved your head to look at it. “He bit you?”

“More like a umm love bite.”

She laughed. “You do know he can just touch you to form the mark, right?”

“That...that pervert.” You growled in annoyance. “How dare he!”

She gave you a big hug. “Aww, he’s a grumpy meanie, but you two are soul mates so just bang him already.”

“Hange I’m not.” You froze when you heard the door open, you felt a familiar presence. Levi was here.

Levi eyed you in Hange’s arms, today you had a very nice dress on. “Oi, shitty glasses? Let the brat go.”

You squeezed Hange. “Don’t let me go, he’ll just get mad at me cause I’ve not been here for a month since he kissed me and bit me.”

She patted your back. “Sorry Levi, this cute kitten is mine.”

“I won’t ask again Hange, hand her over.”

You whimpered, but before you could speak an arm wrapped around you. Your back pressed against a muscle bound chest, you looked up to see a guy you did not know. He scooped you up into his arms like a bride, he leaned down and sniffed you. He smirked. “Hmm, she smells nice. Mind if I borrow her?”

Hange grinned. “Hey Mike!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Listen you big nose, hand her over now or I.”

Mike laughed. “Not interested Levi. Bye.”

You held onto the big guy as you felt a rush of air, then you appeared on the outskirts of town. “Where are we?”

“Just moving about to annoy Levi, he’ll follow his mark on you. It’ll give me and Erwin some time to talk to you.”

“Erwin?”

“Yes, I’m a cop here by the way. I make sure souls stay in line and nothing bad gets in. Erwin is the communication between Levi and the heads of all this deciding, a mediator of sorts.” He chuckled as you appeared by the harbour. “Levi isn’t good with officials, so Erwin does it all.”

“Oh, okay.”

He appeared in an office, a big muscular guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a bolo tie. Sat writing away, he looked up and smiled. “So, this is the wanderer Levi’s been chasing after. Nice to meet you, I’m Erwin Smith. Please, sit.”

Mike plopped you down on the seat, he sat next to you and smirked. You blushed and looked to Erwin. “S-so...Erwin... I’m.”

He chuckled. “I know who you are.” He tapped the computer. “I’ve got your record here, what I find odd is you’re a new soul and yet it’s perfect. You shouldn’t be a human, but be here working...maybe they were testing your soul. Hmm. No matter, I’m quarantining you for two months.”

You stood up. “What!?”

He smiled up at you. “You’ll be fine here. A little weaker because humans are not meant to be here, but you’ll live. In fact, you’ll stop aging. So, it’s a win win really, just don’t die. Who knows what will happen to your soul if you do.”

“No, no, no. I can’t stay here! I have a very serious job I have to go back to. If I don’t show up, people will notice.” You put your hands up. “I mean really fucking notice.”

Erwin sat back in his chair and sighed. “Alright, I suppose we can send you back, but you need to be careful and only use Levi’s doors. Something has taken notice of you, and no I’m not referring to Levi.”

You froze when you felt arms slide around you, a purring in your ear. “Found you.” Levi looked up to Erwin. “Tch, if you wanted to talk to her you could have asked.”

Mike snorted. “You would have said no.”

“I would have been willing to listen.”

Erwin locked his computer and smiled at Levi. “It’s been decided what will be done with her, she will be going back.”

“Tch, you an idiot?”

“Levi, she’s human and she will be noticed if she’s missing, she’s a figure on a tv series, a rather popular one too.” He shook his head. “If she disappears, people will ask questions.”

Levi let you go and folded his arms. “I don’t like it.”

“It’s what’s best for her, and what she wanted.” He linked his hands on the desk. “Look, if there’s anything that concerns us, then we can bring her back here to stay, but as far as I can tell she’s safe to go back. As long as she uses your doors, nothing bad will happen to her.”

Levi looked to you; you were fiddling with your dress. “You really want to go back again?”

You looked to him and nodded. “I have to.”

He sighed. “Tch, fine, I’ll take you back now.” He grabbed your arm and pulled you along, he snapped his fingers allowing you two to be outside by the harbour with a door in front. “Do not be surprised if you see me in your world, I need to check on you, so I will go to you.” He pointed at you. “Do not ignore me.”

You gulped and nodded. “Yes!”

He studied you for a moment, then kissed your cheek. He opened the door as you stood with a blush, then referred to the open doorway to your home. “Go back to your disgusting human world, I will see you shortly.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You stepped through, turned and watched the door go. “Wow…” You took one step towards your sofa and felt a heavy weight dropped inside you, you stumbled and flopped onto your sofa and passed out. It was possible, that staying as long as you did on the other side had exhausted you.

You made sure your headphones were securely on your head, it was a trick you’d learnt that seems to stop most spirits and ghosts coming to you. Plus, with headphones on it meant you couldn’t hear them too shouting and crying loads. You put on a warm coat, took a deep breath then went outside your apartment and into the street. You played your music, then began breathing heavy on the verge of a panic attack as you walked past some lost souls on the street. You held the necklace Danny gave you, it was the symbol of Levi.

You lowered your head and whined as a soul slowly slipping into the darkness stood at your side, their face in yours panting. You could see drool dripping from its mouth as it hung open, hungry. You slipped into the shop you needed as you ran from it, sometimes souls and ghosts turn because they become consumed by anger for being stuck in this world and no one helping them. You couldn’t help everyone you came across, otherwise you’d become weak from jumping between worlds and it would please Levi.

You closed your eyes and controlled your breathing, you mumbled a little safety chant Danny had taught you then opened your eyes, no one was looking at you. The problem with the living was, they never seemed to notice anything to do with the supernatural, including yourself. You seemed to fade away, even though you were famous, people claimed they never saw you in public much even though you did go out. You were so involved with the supernatural, your gift so strong that you were like the supernatural, so people didn’t notice you much.

You hurried yourself around the shop, usually you ordered things to your place, but today you needed emergency things you’d forgotten about in your online shop. You were lucky this place was a new build, then again you always stuck to new build places because there weren’t any spirits that hung about. Most days when you went out, you got Danny to go with you because he just pushed things away to stop them from bothering you. However, you wanted to be independent more and not rely on him so much, problem was if you came across something bad or was mobbed by spirits you were very fucked.

When you paid for your stuff, the woman behind the checkout narrowed her eyes at you. “Hey, don’t I know you?”

You shook your head. “I don’t think so.”

She smiled. “Yeah, you’re that psychic lady from the ghost show. Oh, wow I am so honoured to meet you. Where’s Danny? Don’t you usually come as a pair?”

You packed your things and smiled. “Ah no, only on the show we’re in pairs but umm, outside of work I do a lot of things alone.” She frowned at you. “Communicating with things is tiring and sometimes I just want things to be quiet, it’s why I keep to myself and you don’t hear about me much in the news.”

She nodded and smiled. “I suppose it must be a lot to take in.”

You smiled and laughed. “Yep, you have no idea. Thanks anyway and have a nice day.” You grabbed your bag and walked out of the shop, then bumped right into a spirit on the turn. It snarled at you, you jumped at it and locked eyes with it. “Shit.” You fucked up. You’re not supposed to acknowledge them. As soon as you did, other spirits noticed you. You hugged your things to your chest, turned then started walking away from them, but they followed, too many followed. You began walking faster, but it was no use, you were panicking now. You ran as fast as you could, but they appeared in front of you, they blocked your every path. They were screaming, reaching out for you and blocking every path.

You flew into an alley, a force yanked you into there. You rolled on the dirty floor; your body covered in dirt. You backed up against the wall, your head moving and frantically looking from dark spot to dark spot. You closed your eyes as you felt something horrible and twisted get closer and closer to you, you began mumbling your protection under your breath, but it wasn’t working. You could feel its hand grow across the floor; spindly fingers desperate to touch your light. Your music changed to I wanna be adored by the stone roses, it was not appropriate for this moment.

You gasped when you felt the presence disappear quickly, then you felt a warm aura. Soft delicate hands touched yours on your headphones, then gently removed them. You flinched and shook, but their voice was so soothing to you. “It’s okay, it’s gone now. You can open your eyes.” He chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” You opened your eyes to reveal a man with white messy hair, golden eyes and a smile that could sooth any heart. “There she is.” He hummed a laugh. “Do you mind if I check you over?”

You shook your head. “N-No.”

“Alright.” He looked at your legs, his hands softly playing with them and gliding up them. He checked your arms, then your neck, then he finally cupped your face and moved it side to side. “Ah, yes there’s just one problem.”

You gasped. “Oh no, what?”

“You’re too pretty.” He smiled and chuckled. “Sorry, a little inappropriate I suppose.”

You blushed and shook your head. “No, it’s okay.”

He laughed then took your hands and helped you stand up. “There, all better.”

“Who…or what are you?”

He sighed. “I’m not human if that’s what you’re asking, but humans can see me. I’m from the other side, one of those perfect souls but, I am on a little holiday which involves enjoying myself in the human world. It’s a good job huh? That thing would have sucked you of a lot of energy, you would probably be in the hospital.”

You hugged yourself and nodded. “Thank you, god I can’t thank you enough.”

“Shogo, but I’d prefer it if you called me Sho.”

You smiled. “Thanks, Sho.” You introduced yourself.

“A pleasure.” He picked your bag up, then a few things off the floor. “Allow me to help you home, just in case.”

You nodded and walked with him. “Thank you. So, are all spirits in this world put off by perfect souls?”

“Yes, because we’re too strong for them to bother.” He shrugged. “Plus, we’re from the other world and most of these, especially the bad don’t want to go there, they remember the recycling of their souls and don’t want to go through it again. Could you imagine being told that this life wasn’t enough, and you had to live another life?”

You wrinkled your nose. “God, it’d be horrible.”

“Exactly.” He tapped his nose making you giggle. “The world sucks, but it’s our world, right? Besides, I think this place is a lot brighter with people like you in it.”

You smiled and bumped into him. “You are a terrible flirt.”

“Sorry, can’t help myself. I mean when you’re dead for good? You tend to just live a little, funny right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You stopped by your apartment. “This is me, thank you again Sho for helping me.”

He bowed. “A pleasure. Oh, and don’t worry, if you are ever in danger again in this area, I will help because I now have a link to you.” He bopped your nose. “What I mean is, I know your spirit wave length. Anyway, have a nice night and try not to get into trouble again.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’ll try. Bye Sho.”

“Bye my dear.”

You waved, then went inside your apartment block into the lift, then into your place. You let out a long sigh, then removed all your outdoor things, put everything away and flopped face first onto the sofa. You were so tired; you were tired of being tired too. The only time you didn’t feel like this was in Limbo, but you were alive and you shouldn’t be running around in a place for dead people. You felt a rush of energy in the room, then it was gone but replaced with a strong presence you knew very well.

“Tch, this place is dirty, do you ever clean?”

You lifted your head and glared at Levi. “Shut up.” You pressed your face into the sofa.

“Oi brat, manners.”

“I don’t give a shit, leave me alone.”

He walked over to you and crouched by where your face was. “So, I was right, you were almost attacked today.”

You kicked your legs a little. “I was and now I’m tired, I don’t have the energy for you.”

His gaze softened for you, then he gently placed his hand on your head. He wanted to say one thing, but the wrong thing always came out his mouth. “Tch, typical of a human. You should be nicer to me brat; I am the God of Limbo.”

“Whoopty fucking doo.”

He pulled a face, he was annoyed at himself, what he really wanted to say was ‘I’m sorry you got attacked. I’m sorry you’re tired. I wish I could have been there. I wish I could make this go away for you. I want to protect you.’ He stood up and sighed, then he looked around the room. It really wasn’t that messy, but he just didn’t know what to say to you when he saw you the way you are on the sofa. He got to cleaning your place from top to bottom as you slept lightly, then he made you some tea and food.

He placed it all on your coffee table, then ran his hand through your hair. When he first met you, he wanted to play with you and be done because you two were connected by soul, but now he was beginning to feel other things. Levi was beginning to actually care for you, which felt weird to him, but also nice. “Hey brat?” You turned your head and opened your eyes, you looked so beautiful. “I made you tea and food.”

You frowned. “It poisoned so you can kill me and send me to your world?”

“No.”

“Oh, so it’s drugged then so you can drag me back.”

He sighed. “It’s just normal tea.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

He poured you and him a cup from the pot, then handed you your drink. He sat next to you then sighed. “Because, you’re my soulmate and you’re also a gifted human, things are shit for you. So, I’m trying to make things better, but I don’t…I’m not good at these things because I’m not really human. You people are different to my people.”

You sipped the tea and hummed. “So good.” You gulped. “Thank you, and sorry for being an asshole to you so much, but I just…nothing good usually happens to me and I spend most of my life running around helping spirits or running from them.”

He nodded. “I don’t know how that feels, but I can feel the exhaustion in your soul.”

You frowned. “You can feel it.”

He nodded. “We’re connected now ever since I kissed you.”

You stared at him for a moment, you finally got to take him in. Today he was wearing normal human things that fitted his figure, a long black smart sleeved shirt, tight black trousers and smart ankle boots. You blushed a little, then looked away. “Right.” You picked up some food and ate. “You’re really good at making food and tea.”

“Thank you.”

You hugged yourself. “So, why are bad things attracted to me?”

“It’ll be your essence, your soul. You emit this nice smell and warm feeling, it’s hard to describe.” He hummed. “You know those days in the winter, there’s freshly baked things, the drinks are always warm, there’s cinnamon on most things and mulled wine. Everyone’s wearing warm jumpers, fluffy socks and boots. The fires lit, the tv’s on some soppy Christmas movie.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I like that feeling.”

“Well, that’s the close I can get to describe how you feel and smell. You have this alluring comfort about you that you just can’t get enough of. Bad things see that, they want to possess it to trick other spirits to feed off of. Plus, demons would kill to have you in their clutches. You are what they miss about being in the good part of the afterlife, so having you as a slave or something to use whenever they want for that comfort they crave and miss so much, well it means you’re a gold mine.”

You turned from Levi. “So that’s why you want me so much, to use me.”

“Tch, oi you got shit in your ears? I told you why I want you, you’re my soulmate.” He slid closer to you; you turned your head to look at him. “You are important to me. I have seen and met people like you before, yet you couldn’t see anyone like that around me, did you?”

You shook your head. “N-no, you were alone.”

“I was and have been alone for as long as I have been, but you…for some reason I want to be around you. When I kissed you and saw into your soul, what you liked, disliked, even all your quirks I just enjoyed it all. For once, I actually wanted to smile. You make me happy, and emotion I haven’t felt often. When I’m around you, I just want to watch you be you. It’s odd. Tch, it’s disgusting of me, like a shit that won’t come when you’re desperate for it.”

You giggled. “Elegantly put.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t do pretty speeches, it’s not my thing but…I want to try with you. Look, I’m not some sex crazed being from another world, I want to ensure you’re safe and happy. I know there is a chance you don’t want to be with me, I mean you aren’t now, but I will watch over you because I want to make sure you’re happy. I want you to come with me, because I know in my world is safer for you. You won’t be tired. Spirits won’t bother you and bad one’s aren’t allowed there. Plus, if anything bad does come for you, I’ll be there to scare it away.” He put his drink down. “I’m not trying to scare you or pressure you, it’s your choice to go to Limbo, but my offer will always be there. Now, in this world, if anything bad happens just shout for me and I’ll come. Got it?”

You nodded. “I got it.”

He tapped the mark on your neck. “This helps me find you.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He got up and made a door appear. “I’ll leave you alone.”

You got up and walked over to him. “Thank you.” You gave him a hug, he flinched a little, then hugged you back. “I must be very frustrating, but I’m new to all this and I…I’ve never known love or this sort of thing, just loneliness and dead people.” You stepped back. “Anyway, thank you for checking on me Levi, you’re the only person who ever has. The only person who’s ever cared if I’m well or not.” You gulped. “Alright, I’m going to shut up now. I’ll think everything through.”

He kissed your forehead for a while, you felt this rush of warmth go through you then grow from your heart out, it was strange but you wanted to keep feeling it. “See you soon brat.” He opened the door, walked through, then it closed and vanished.

You let out a long sigh, then cleaned up the tea set and food. You stopped and looked around your place. “Did he clean my place while I was sleeping?” You opened your cleaning cupboard to find everything neat and tidy. “He did…weirdo.”

Danny grinned at you. “It’s exciting right? A live special where we go into a haunted hospital. The views can interact with us, by live tweeting us. Then we have contest winner’s coming in to do an investigation.”

You sighed. “So, that’s what we’re doing today. Why wasn’t I informed?”

“Well the studio doesn’t like you to know where you’re going.”

You sat back in your seat. “I know, but it would have been nice to know it’s all live.”

“Will it make a difference you knowing it’s live?”

You pulled a face. “No, I suppose it won’t.” You sighed. “Jobs a job.”

He sat next to you, then took your hand. “Everything okay?”

You nodded. “I had a few run ins with spirits a few days ago, one cornered me in a alley, a bad one.”

He hugged you tightly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. You should have called me.”

You shook your head and rubbed his back. “I have to do things by myself more often, it’s not fair on you to call you all the time.”

He pulled away and smiled. “Yeah, but I like helping you.” He kissed your cheek. “Come on, the guys have loaded up the cars, we are heading off.”

You smiled and squeezed his hand. “Can we ride together?”

“Yeah.”

You sighed. “Good.” You got up and walked with him downstairs and out the hotel, then you sat in the middle car seats with Danny as Sam drove and Robert next to him. Ted was in the back of the van; he was sat with the camera and a few things. You got comfy for the long journey to your destination, you could hear Sam and Robert being idiots in the front of the van, making jokes and passing stupid stories. All of you were like a little family, except you tended to keep your distance because you weren’t used to this or a family. You fell asleep after a while, you dreamed of being in a quiet peaceful place. What surprised you was Levi was there, he came closer to you then kissed you, but this time you didn’t fight it, in fact you liked it a lot.

You frowned when you heard laughing, you woke up slowly and lifted your head. You looked at the guys, then realised what they were laughing at. You were cuddling up to Danny. Danny shook his head. “Leave her alone guys, she didn’t know what she was doing and she was tired.”

You rubbed your eyes. “What was I doing?”

Robert showed you a picture of you hugging Danny’s side, your head on his shoulder. “Oh…sorry Danny.”

He shook his head. “It’s okay. Those two in the front are just idiots.”

You smiled as they all argued, then your turned and looked at Ted. “Hey.”

Ted smiled at you, he was the chill one in the group and was a good friend to lean on. “Hey, how you feeling?”

“Better.”

He opened his bag and pulled out a smoothie juice mix. “Here this should give you a little boost.”

You opened it and sipped. Ted did this a lot for you; he would make snacks and drinks for you that would give you natural energy. “It’s good.”

He drank one himself. “It is…huh. So, how’s the new friend from another world?”

“He visited me in my home, cleaned it too.”

He smiled. “Wished he did that for me.”

You smiled. “He’s weirdly nice, but he’s also grumpy…I wonder if you guys can see him if he ever turns up.”

“I look forward to meeting him.”

Sam pulled up. “Alright loser, we’re here.” He jumped out the car, then began unpacking.

Danny shook his head and turned to you. “Stay here while we set everything up.”

You pouted. “I want to help though.”

Robert smiled at you. “You can help me with basecamp.”

You smiled and got out. “Finally.” You helped him carry the basecamp things, then unpack. You laughed as he struggled with the tent. “Robert, let me I’m good with tents.”

He huffed. “Fine.”

You finished it off, then smiled. “See.”

He went inside the tent. “Ass.”

You went in with him and set the table up. “You’re so mean to me.”

He smirked at you. “Don’t care.”

You shook your head and punched him in the arm. “You joke too much.”

“Ah, but you’d be worried if I didn’t.”

You put the monitors on the table. “True.”

He finished everything off and looked at you. “On a serious note, are you really okay? You seem a little tired.”

You sat down and played with one of the reading devices. “Just warn out.”

He sat down and took your hand. “Well, you can have as many breaks as you want tonight. I know we’re doing a live show and it’s gonna be on four many hours, but you have to rest your ability.”

You hugged him. “Thanks.”

He chuckled and rubbed your back. “I know it’s not ideal to hang out here with me, but it’s the best I can do.”

You laughed at him. “You’re not that bad.”

“Good.”

You turned to the monitors. “Sam and Ted setting up the cams?”

“Yep. Danny is talking to the day team to get everything set up and running smoothly for us.” He grabbed the walkie and squeezed it. “Sam, are you a new staff member or a vet? Because that angle is as bad as your grandma’s tits.”

Sam pressed the walkie. “I’d rather be compared to her tits than your dick.”

You giggled making Robert blush. He groaned. “Shut up man, there’s nothing wrong with my dick.”

“Oooh, I get it. Hi.” He shouted your name. “You having fun with weird dick Robert?”

You pressed your walkie. “Question is, how do you know what his dick looks like? You two lovers like I thought you’d be?”

Sam smirked at the camera. “I cannot deny my love anymore! Take me Robert.”

Robert shook his head. “I’m going to record this all and put it on our YouTube.”

“Do it.”

“Guys.” You smiled at Ted’s voice. “You shouldn’t fight so much, just love each other hard and fast.”

Danny finally spoke. “You’re all idiots, stop using the walkies for stupid crap. Lovers quarrels happen when we’re all together, not over the walkies because we need them for tonight.”

Everyone replied one by one. “Yes boss.”

Danny said you name. “Just rest, we’re in for a long one.”

You sighed. “Got it. I’ll be in the car if anyone wants me.” You jumped up and walked to the car, you got in and lay in the back and fell asleep. You woke with a start to light knuckles tapping on the window, you sat up to see Sam.

Sam opened the door. “Come on, time to show the world what we do best. Danny is doing his bit. They’ve done a walk through now they just need you.”

You jumped out the car and walked with Sam, he walked around the corner and stopped as you stared at the place. “This hospital isn’t right.” You shook as you felt something dark just pulsing off this place. “We shouldn’t be here.”

Sam hugged you with one arm. “Short intervals in this place, most of it can be us doing scientific investigation.”

You gulped and held your necklace. “Okay, okay, sorry. I’ll umm, I’ll do what I can.” You shook your body, then went inside and saw Danny talking to the camera operated by Ted. You smiled at them. Robert was next to Danny with some equipment. You heard a whisper, then turned to look down a hall to see a woman stood at the end partly in a doorway, she was in a hospital gown and she was holding her IV stand.

Danny smiled at the camera. “And here she is now!” You walked past him down the hall, he called after you. “Uhh, looks like she has her eyes on a spirit already.”

You got close to the woman, she backed up into her room. You walked in to see her stood in the corner, she began whispering but she wouldn’t speak louder. You swatted at Danny, then drew a square in the air so he knew he needed to get out the spirit box. He turned it on, then walked over to your side. You crouched down, then moved slowly to the woman. You were close enough to hear her muttering and the box picked up some of her words, but you could hear.

She shook her head. “He’s turning them bad. He’s turning them bad. He’s turning them bad.”

“Who?”

She hugged her legs. “Can’t get to the light. Can’t move on. Can’t get to the light. Can’t move on. Help.”

You reached out for her. “I need you to tell me who is hurting you all.”

“Shhh, he won’t let us speak. He won’t let us leave. Can’t get out. Can’t get out. He hurts us. He’s turning us bad.” She shook her head and began rocking. “Turning us bad. Turning us bad. He’s coming…”

“What?”

She turned her head slowly so you could see, her veins were black as her eyes slowly started changing into the eyes of a bad spirit. She scratched your arm making you flinch and fall back on your bum, then she screamed at you making you press your hands to your ears in pain. “SUFFER FOR HIM!”

Danny jumped and dropped the box as the scream came through. She looked up then disappeared. Danny looked to you, he panted as he felt a little weak from the burst of bad energy. “You okay?”

You moved your hands from your ears. “Yeah.”

“How’s your arm?”

You looked down and saw the scratch, but she hadn’t broken the skin. “It’s fine.” You got up with Danny and looked around. “I umm, sorry everyone. It seems like there is something really bad here, a dark spirit that’s feeding others to make them bad, then it feeds off of them. It doesn’t want to let any of them go.”

“Where is it?”

You placed your hand on the wall. “Hiding. We’ll have to slowly lure it out, no one should be by themselves.”

“Got it. Everyone stick in twos minimum tonight.” He sighed and looked at the camera. “We’re going o be taking a little break and we’ll be right back.” He waited for them to lower the camera, then he looked to you. “We’ll stick together if that’s okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He gave you a hug, then grabbed the investigation this and went to the next floor. You continued the show Danny where spirits were, he used the equipment to record them. The ones you went to weren’t like the woman, they were actually normal spirits who wanted to move on but couldn’t. The fans turned up, they were all excited to meet you and the others. You were getting great evidence, in face the best you’d ever gotten and a they caught a full-bodied apparition live. The fans loved interacting as well, let you and the team know about anything that was missed.

You stood in a hallway with Danny, a torch in your hand as he set up his camera in his hand. “You okay now?”

You nodded. “Fine, the scratch has faded for now.” You tapped the torch on your hand. “It’s weird.”

“What is?”

You shrugged. “Well, when we got close to this place, I felt this strong over bearing presence, yet in here I don’t feel it anymore.” You frowned. “She warned us as well that he was coming, but I don’t see him and I haven’t felt him.”

Danny walked over to you and cupped the side of your face. “Maybe it’s because of that necklace I gave you, he doesn’t want to come near you.”

You giggled. “Maybe.”

You heard the walkies go off, it was Robert. “Hey guuuuys, you two are live right now on the cam we have set up in that hallway, fans are loving it.”

Danny pulled away and gulped. “Sorry.” He moved his camera, turned it on causing it to send a signal to the team. He lifted the camera up. “Alright, we’re back at it with me and my favourite psychic. We are teaming up to investigate this main hall which we mentioned earlier what used to happen, as well as stories of this place and the history.” He looked to you. “You ready?”

You nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Great. Let me know if you see anything.”

You walked with him slowly down the hall, everything was okay at first, but then you felt something cold warp around you. “Danny?”

He looked back at you, camera on you. “Yeah.”

“Something’s here, something bad.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “We have to protect ourselves.”

“I can start a chant.”

You froze and welled up as you felt the bad thing right behind you, you stayed still but your eyes looked back, then you looked to Danny and gasped. “Danny?” You felt a tug on your leg, you slammed to the floor on your front. You looked up at Danny as he stared in horror, you reached out for him. “Danny!” You screamed as you were dragged backwards down the hall. Danny ran after you shouting your name, he couldn’t seem to see anything on his camera. You were yanked into a room and came to a stop, you began crying. “Danny help me! Please! Don’t leave me alone with it!”

Danny ran to the room you were in, he reached for you as he shouted your name. “I’m here, I won’t let it hurt you.” He stopped when a black mass grew behind you, the camera caught it all, even the camera in the room you were in. He shouted your name, then he flew back as the door slammed closed.

You screamed and cried, you hugged yourself as you sat on your legs in darkness. You leaned on your hands and began crawling slowly towards the door. You stopped when you heard something breathing near you. You covered your mouth with your hand, you sobbed as quietly as possible and closed your eyes. You felt it move, so you crawled to the door again. You reached for it, then you felt it grab your ankle again. You screamed as you were yanked backwards, you kicked and pulled away from it, but whatever it was scratched and clawed at your legs to bring you back. You screamed and cried trying to get away, but it dragged you back.

You rolled onto your back then came to a stop. You held your arms across your face, you panted and shook in fear. You moved your arms away slowly, then you came face to face with the thing. It was shrouded in black, smoke seemed to flow off of it, its eyes were dark and hollow with white dots, it’s face grey with black veins. Its fingers were long and black, like they’d been dipped in tar. It knelt over you, sniffing you. You whimpered as it leaned back from you and sat upright, you could hear the team shouting and banging at the door trying to get in. The thing screamed at you then began to crawl, you held your arms up, the pain made you cry and shout.

You turned your head to the side, you clenched your jaw, then shouted the one thing you knew would work. “LEVI!” You heard the spirit gasp above you, you moved your arms away to see a scythe through its head. You whimpered at the sight, then watched as the things was yanked backwards towards a figure. You sat up and saw Levi, he yanked the scythe out of the spirit, then slammed it down into its chest. It wriggled and clawed at its chest, then it screamed and burst into black smoke. You shook as you sat there. “Levi?”

He banged the scythe on the floor making it disappear, then he came to your side and cupped your face. “It scratched you up bad.” You threw yourself at him and hugged him tightly, then you just sobbed. “I have you, you’re safe now.” When you’d calmed down, he cupped your face so you’d look at him. “Thank you for calling for me.”

You smiled. “You said you’d help me if I called for you.” You looked to the door, then back at Levi. “Can they see you?”

“If I let them. You’ll see me, but they won’t. I don’t think they’ll understand if I left here with you, so let them take you out, then I will tend to you in the car of theirs.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed your forehead, then he stepped back into the dark and leaned against the wall. The door opened and Danny raced in first, he skidded on his knees, then checked you over. “You’re hurt. Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head. “I’m fine.”

He hugged your tightly, you hugged him back and looked over to Levi. He growled in annoyance, then looked away from you. You pulled from Danny. “What did you see?”

“Everything, the camera in here caught this black mass on top of you, then this figure appeared and saved you. You were talking to this figure, but we couldn’t see it clearly.”

You held his arm. “Help me up.”

He pulled you up and to your feet, then he put his arm around you and guided you out the room past the crew. “Who was in there with you? Who saved you?”

You gulped. “Someone nice.” You sat in the car with your legs out, then sighed. “You’ll meet him in a bit, he said he was going to tend to me.”

“And I will.” Danny jumped and turned to face Levi, he held his breath and moved away from him, part of his soul remembered Levi. “Excuse me, but I have to make sure he’s is well.” Levi leaned over you, grabbed the med kit then began cleaning and patching up the crawl marks on your arms and legs.

Danny pointed to Levi. “Who is that?” He said your name. “Who the hell is that man?”

You watched Levi delicately tend to your arms, then inspected his work. “This is Levi, he’s the God of Limbo.”

“The one who marked your neck and made the door?”

You nodded. “Yes.” Levi knelt down and checked your cut legs, then he bound them up. “He’s really nice really, he’s so sweet, kind and caring.” Levi looked up at you, you felt his hand slip up your leg a little.

Danny sighed. “I…wow, an actual god…how did you stop that…thing?”

Levi squeezed your thigh, but he answered Danny without looking at him, he only looked at you. “I reaped it with my scythe.”

“Wait, so you’re a grim reaper?”

“Of sorts.”

You frowned. “Where did it go?”

“I sent it dark world to work for as long as they see fit, then it’ll be fixed and sent back here to live again.”

You rubbed your eyes and yawned. “Is the show still going?”

Danny nodded. “Yeah, but we can put an end to it if you want.”

You shook your head. “Keep filming. I guess I should show I’m okay as well.”

Levi grabbed your hand and stopped you from leaving. “You need to rest.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek making him blush. “Thank you for caring, but I have to do this or Danny and the other’s will get into trouble and lose their jobs because of me, I won’t allow it.” You got up, then grabbed a show coat and put it on. “Let’s do this, then I’m going home to rest.”

Danny smiled. “Sure, come on then beautiful.” You ran over with Danny, you showed you were okay but made sure not to show your arms and legs. There was only one hour left of the show, and as planned you were supposed to leave for them to do a wrap up. You waved to the team, then went to the car where Levi was waiting for you.

Levi looked down at you. “Shall I take you to my world now?”

You shook your head. “I want to go home and rest, my home.”

“I’ll take you.” He placed his hand on your head, then opened a doorway. “It leads to your place, not my world, don’t worry. Come.”

You took his hand, then looked at Danny and smiled. “I’ll call you.”


	3. Chapter 3

You rolled over in bed and frowned, you felt pain in your body on your arms and legs. You panted and groaned as you heard whispering in your ear, you couldn’t hear it, but it wasn’t good what it was saying and wanted. You began sweating and tossing and turning in the sheets. You shivered when you felt something in your room getting closer and closer, it was like something you’d never felt before. You were scared, but not the fighting scared, the kind where you stand there and let whatever it is take you and hurt you. You felt it move up your body, then reach for your chest.

You sat up quickly and screamed. You panted and looked around your room, you grabbed your necklace and walked around your small apartment. There was nothing in it, it was just you. Your body shook, you dropped to your knees and covered your face with your hands and cried a little. You hated feeling weak, hopeless and hunted by bad spirits. You squeezed the necklace in your hand, then threw it. “Fuck!” You bent over into a ball. “Fuck…” You knelt up and wiped your tears.

You got up, got changed and went outside all the way to the park. You liked the park; it was the only place where you felt calm and relaxed. For some reason, spirits and ghosts didn’t bother you in parks. You didn’t understand why, but you loved the fact you could be alone and safe here. You liked going outside for fresh air, so this place was perfect. The sad thing was, you liked the ocean, but you couldn’t go to one because of the amount of lost souls at sea who made up. Swimming pools, ponds, lakes, all of them were dangerous to go near.

“Are you okay?” You jumped and looked up at Shogo, he smiled and pointed to your seat. “May I sit?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You looked at your hands in your lap. “I’m okay.”

He sat and sighed. “You sure? I saw on the live show something attacked you.”

You looked at him. “You saw that...”

“Yes, though most people won’t understand what happened, but seeing as I’m from the other side I saw what it was. That spirit was a rather nasty one, you’re lucky someone came to save you, someone strong.”

You played with your coat. “Yeah, I guess I was.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, but you were out of my reach.”

You shook your head and smiled at him. “It’s alright, I’m okay now.”

“Good.” He chuckled. “Question is, why are you outside in a public place?”

You sat back and looked at him. “I had a bad dream, something I’ve never felt before was reaching for me, for my chest.”

“Sounds like something dark latched onto you in that hospital, it was reaching for your light inside you.” He reached over and touched your chest, he hummed and smiled. “So warm and beautiful. I’ve never felt a soul like it, you are something rather special and sweet.” He cupped the side of your face; his thumb ran across your cheek. “You should go home and rest.”

“But something attacked me.”

He smiled. “You look tired, you should go home now and rest as much as you can. Someone who shines as bright as you, with your power needs to store up energy, if you don’t it can be really damaging to your health.”

You sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“I could walk you home again if you want.”

You smiled and stood up. “I’d appreciate it.”

He smiled and started walking with you. “You had me worried in that live show, I’ve never been so concerned for someone in my life, but seeing you getting dragged away was horrible.”

You sighed. “Try being dragged away.”

“Sorry.”

You laughed. “It’s okay, I’m just a little frazzled is all. I was messing with you.”

He looked down at you, then began laughing. “Sorry, I guess that kind of caught me off guard. I’m still getting used to this world.” He grabbed you and yanked you against his warm chest as someone cycled past really fast. “Damn idiot.” He looked down at you, your face was pressed against him. You were blushing hard, he smelt so good, he was warm and he was muscular. “You okay?”

You nodded. “J-just fine.”

He smirked at you. “Have I made you nervous?”

You pulled away and walked. “No, I’m fine.” You stopped at your apartment. “Thanks again.”

He kissed your forehead. “Get some rest little lantern.”

You nodded. “Yeah, see you again Sho.”

He smiled and waved. “Bye.”

“Bye.” You walked into your apartment, you stood there for a while to get a feel of the room, but there was nothing. You sighed and found the necklace, then put it on. “I should call for him, just in case.” You closed your eyes. “Levi.”

Levi stepped out the door, then walked up to you as you stood with your eyes closed. “Are you okay? You look unwell.”

You opened your eyes and hugged yourself. “I had a nightmare, or a feeling, maybe something was here I don’t know.” You sighed. “Something was in my room when I was sleeping, he crawled over me and reached for my chest. I woke up before it did.”

He looked to your room. “May I?”

You nodded. “Please, I actually called for you to help check I’m safe.” He stared at you for a moment, then went into your room. You peaked in and saw him looking everywhere, then he ran his hand over your bed and stopped. He sat and picked up your pillow, he inhaled and hummed. You frowned. “What are you doing?”

“There’s a bad scent on your pillow.” He looked up at you. “Though your divine scent is rather overpowering and alluring.”

You sighed. “So?”

He put your pillow back, then he reached over and yanked you onto the bed. You yelped at him, then gasped as he pinned you to the bed. He leaned down, then inhaled. You blushed hard as his hands wandered on your body. You turned your head to the side, your neck with his symbol perfectly open and showing for him. He licked your neck, your body shuddered and you let out a little moan. “I can taste another on you, smell it too.” He nipped his mark on your neck. “I know why you’ve been tired, weak and ill. The thing visiting you in your sleep is causing it, it’s not human and has never been human. That demon we told you about a while ago, it’s getting closer and closer to you. You should go to my world, please come with me and I’ll protect you, love you.”

You shook your head. “I can’t, the show and Danny.”

“You warned him about the hospital, you told him something was bad in it, yet he didn’t listen because the show was more important.” He ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “I care about you, so let me love you, let me look after you. We’re soulmates.”

You turned your head away from Levi. “Am I really just being used?”

He kissed your cheek and hummed. “You need time to think, I’ll give you a week. You either come with me, or I keep visiting and my helpers in order to stop this demon. However, if you come with me, you’ll be safe from the demon and my people can hunt it without worry you’ll get hurt. I’ll be with you, always watching and making sure you are loved and safe.” He pulled away and sat up, then he pushed your trouser leg up then unwrapped to reveal the scratches, they weren’t bleeding anymore. He took your other leg and removed the bandage, then pushed his hand up your leg making you hold your breath. He hummed, then pulled you to sit up by your shirt. He unwrapped both your arms, then studied them. “Looks good.” He took your hand and kissed it. “I’ll be back in one week to find out your choice.” He cupped your face and kissed you, you hummed and flinched a little. He licked his lips. “So sweet.” He got up and opened a doorway. “One week.”

You nibbled the nail on your thumb, your foot tapped on the floor anxiously. You looked up as Danny came into your apartment. “Hey, sorry I’m late. I brought hot chocolate from the coffee shop.”

You smiled and took the drink from him. “Thank you.”

He sat down and got comfy. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

You nibbled your lip as your hands hugged your drink. “I’ve been thinking about taking a break.”

“Okay…what kind of break?”

You let out a long sigh and sat back. “Like a month or two.”

“Two months?” He shook his head and laughed a little. “You’re joking, right?”

You gulped and felt your heart sink. You leaned over and put your drink down, then you sat back and showed your healing arms. “I got hurt, bad. I told you that hospital was bad, but you didn’t listen to me. Danny, something has attached itself to me, dark energy. It creeps up on me sometimes, it even tried to attack me in my sleep.” You sighed. “It’s gone now, but I need to recharge myself and get back to my full strength.”

“Jesus.” He rubbed his mouth with his hand. “I didn’t know something came home…your arms look better though.”

“Danny.”

He ruffled his hair. “Look, I know you need to heal and recharge but, a month or two is too much. We have another location to go to in a few days. So, you get that at best.”

You welled up. “A few days?”

He took your hands and said your name. “Look, I get it takes a toll on you, but we all have bills to pay, we all have a contract we have to follow. You are so amazing, so strong and very gifted. The rest of us in this show aren’t, we need you and without you we have nothing.” He squeezed your hands. “Do you understand?”

You pulled your hands from his. “I understand.” You got up, grabbed the hot chocolate and threw it in the bin.

Danny said your name. “Come on.”

You walked to your door and opened it. “Get out.”

He held his hands up. “Let me explain.”

You shook your head. “Get the fuck out.”

He walked over and slammed the door shut, then he slid closer to you. “I care about you, you know I do, but the studio.”

“The studio? What about me?”

“You?” He rubbed the back of his head. “I think about you all the time, constantly. I want what’s best for you.”

“Then give me the break.”

“I can’t, I want to give you what you want, but I can’t.”

You welled up and shook. “I’m tried though Danny, so fucking tired. I’m scared to sleep in case that thing comes back.” You hugged yourself. “I need to stay away from spirits for a while, cleanse myself of anything bad.”

He hugged you against him. “I can cleanse you; I know the rituals.”

“You don’t get it, do you?”

“I want to help you.” He squeezed you tightly. “You know I love you.”

You hugged him back, then pulled away from him. “I need to sleep. You should go.”

He cupped your face. “I love you.”

You pulled your face from his hands. “You don’t and that’s fine, it’s fine.”

“You don’t believe me.”

You shook your head. “No, because I can sense people auras and well, I don’t feel like what you’re saying is right. You love the idea of me, you want to know what it’s like to bed me and to be me. You want what I have and can do.” You ruffled your hair. “I like you Danny, but I don’t love you. I’m sorry.”

He nodded then walked to the door. “I’m going to prove to you I love you. I’ll be back in two days for our next location for the show.” He walked out, then closed the door.

You sighed and locked it behind him, you hadn’t had a fight with Danny like this, ever. It upset you that a man who claimed to love you, didn’t even try to call up the studio and request some time off. Studios allowed it all the time, because the stars of their show were the most important people to them. So, the health of one being you, the main star, was something they wanted to be good. If the studio knew that Danny was pushing you to work when you weren’t well, he’d be in trouble and you didn’t want that.

You rubbed your face with your hands, you were frustrated and annoyed at yourself. You needed a break, but you also didn’t want to screw over the team, or get Danny into trouble. You shook yourself and went for a shower, it usually allowed you to clear your thoughts. You stood under the hot water, you closed your eyes in thought, it seemed more and more likely that you were going to go with Levi. You didn’t want to leave, you didn’t want to go to Limbo and stay there, you wanted to live and be normal. Normal, that was one thing you’d never be and it hurt.

You dried off, then paced about your apartment. You held your necklace and played with it, you didn’t want to think about him, but your mind wandered to Levi. You wanted to call for him, but you also thought it was a bad idea to do so, you knew he’d become handsy with you. You really had no one to call for, you were all alone in this world. You never had any parents, when you were growing up as an orphan, no one adopted you because you talked to things they couldn’t see. You had no friends, no one cared about you except the God of Limbo.

You went to bed, then you lay there staring at the wall. You welled up and began crying, you covered your face up with your hands and just felt pain in your whole body. You just wanted to be like anybody else out there in the world, instead of a lonely person with a gift that felt more like a curse. You found more comfort in the dead, then you did the living. As you cried, you became tired and slowly drifted off. As you finally slept, Levi came and sat next to you. Every night since your nightmare he’d come to watch over you, he wanted to make sure nothing came for you again because, everything expect you were scared of him. He could see you’d been crying, it hurt his heart to know you had. He had felt your pain through his connection to him, how alone you’d felt before you fell asleep and how much you disliked yourself. The only comfort he knew you felt, was when you’d thought of him. It made him happy to know, that slowly you were beginning to understand and accept how you felt about him, though he knew it’d take a lot of time before you truly gave in to love.

Ted messed with his camera, then he looked over to you. “You don’t look well.”

“I don’t feel well. I asked Danny if I could have a long break, like a month or two and he said no.” You sat on the desk with the monitors on. “Said the studio wouldn’t like it.”

“That doesn’t make sense…I can imagine they would let you, seeing as you are an important link.” He put the camera on the table. “Before you our ratings weren’t great, but when you came along, we became a massive hit. You make us who we are. We should be able to have a break.”

You sighed. “But Danny said.”

“Danny is interested in money, fame and well making a name for himself.”

You fiddled with your hands. “He said he loved me and he kissed me. He said he wanted to prove to me he loved me.”

He shook his head. “What is that man up to? I mean really?” He sighed. “I know he likes you, like a lot but I don’t think he’s in love with you.”

“That’s what I said to him, that I knew he didn’t love me.”

“Maybe he’s trying to gain control over you?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know what he wants anymore.” You ran your hands through your hair. “I just need a break, a long one so I can charge up my body. I’m at a risk like this. Bad things could zap me of energy, if it happens too much, I don’t know what will happen to me.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “Can’t you call that guy from Limbo to help?”

You blushed hard. “I don’t want to keep relying on him for things.”

He smiled at you. “Ahh, you like him.”

“N-no I don’t.”

He laughed. “He likes you too, right?”

You covered your face with your hands. “Yeah, a lot.”

He patted your leg. “Well, having a God after you isn’t a bad thing. I’m sure he’d take great care of you.”

You looked up at him. “He wants to take me away from all this, for a few months so I can get better.”

“So, that’s why you asked to have time off.”

You shrugged. “Something bad is after me, he offered a choice to go with him while his people take care of it, or I stay here and there’s a risk to me and others.”

“So, you going with him?”

You sighed. “He means well, I know he does and he wants to protect me. It’s just, how he feels about me is exciting and frightening. I…I don’t know how to love, or to be loved. You guys know my life, I have no one, no one at all not even a family. He offers me everything.”

Ted sat back in his seat. “Then go to him.”

“But what about the show?”

“We can take a break; we all need one if I’m honest. Plus, it’ll be a nice fuck you to Danny if you went for a while.” He took your hand. “Just go for it, let go and allow yourself to have what you’ve never had. You spend every waking moment in this world suffering and fighting things off that others can’t see, it must be exhausting and you never get anything in return for something so dangerous, just money.” He squeezed your hand. “I just think, it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

You smiled. “You’re right, I’ll think it over.”

Danny peaked into the tent. “We’re starting soon.”

You jumped off the table. “Thanks for the chat Ted.”

He smiled at you. “Anytime.”

You walked past Danny without looking at him, then you walked towards the large prison and went inside it. Danny chased after you shouting your name, he caught up with you and grabbed your arm. “Hey, would stop for a second I need to talk to you.”

You turned to him and shrugged. “About what? You said we’re starting soon so I’m going to check this place out and sense anything.”

“You’re mad at me.”

You yanked your arm from him and rolled your eyes. “Oh really? That’s news to me.”

“Seriously? You’re joking around?”

You laughed. “You said we need to work, so we’re going to work. Now I need to check this place out or the studio will be mad, we don’t want to upset the studio now, do we?”

He said your name. “I.”

You smiled then walked down the cells and looked into them, you reached one about three quarters of the way down and came to a stop. There inside the cell was a man, he was sat on his bed wiping tears from his eyes. You walked in and sat on the end of the bed. “Hey.”

He looked up and sniffed. “You can see me?”

“I can.”

He started laughing and smiling. “That’s wonderful.” He moved closer to you. “Can you help me?”

You nodded. “I’d love to but, I need to know what your crimes were. You’re dead now so, there’s no use in hiding it or lying.”

“I was innocent. I was accused of robbery, but I was never at the scene. I lost everything, everyone and no one would listen to me. No one would hear me when I told them I didn’t do anything.”

“How did you die?”

He looked sad. “I lost the will to live.”

You moved closer to him and held his hand. “I know what it’s like not to have anyone, to feel alone. I don’t have any parents and my ability to see dead people caused a lack of friends. I’m sorry you lost your life and I’m sorry you were found guilty of something you didn’t do.” You smiled. “I’ll help you cross over. I just need to ask, is there anything in here that’s bad?”

He nodded. “Yeah, he’s in the criminally insane section. He wanders around scaring everyone who goes near, or he hurts them. Please don’t go there, he because obsessed with women.”

You smiled. “I promise.” You stood up and held your necklace and pulled him along with you. “You ready?”

He nodded. “I am, I want to rest.”

“Levi.” You saw a door appear, it opened making you gasp. “Hang on a moment.” He nodded, so you slipped through the door and kept it open. Levi looked down at you, he growled and reached for you. “Before you feel me up, I have a soul to hand over to you.”

Levi sighed. “Alright, then we talk.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You stepped through the door and held your hand out to the spirit. “This way, everything is going to be okay.”

He smiled and took your hand. “Thank you.”

You walked into Limbo and saw Levi stayed by the door behind you. You pointed to the information centre. “In there is a lovely lady called Hange and her assistant is Moblit, they will help you move on. This place is Limbo, it’s a chance for you to heal then move on.”

He smiled and hugged you. “Thank you, Miss, thank you.”

“It’s okay, now be happy.”

He smiled and ran off to the centre, as soon as the door closed Levi’s hands were on you. You gasped as his chest pressed against your back, he buried his nose in your neck and hair. “You smell so good, but there is something about you…you haven’t rested like you’re supposed to.”

You stumbled away from Levi and held your hands up. “I’m going back, I’m on a job.”

He cupped your neck and walked towards you as you backed up through the door, then your back hit the wall of the cell. Levi eyed your lips, hummed then kissed you as your body pressed against the wall. You turned your head from him, he began kissing your neck and cheek. “Just a little while.” You heard Danny shouting your name and getting closer. “I have to go.”

“Do you love him?”

You frowned. “What?”

“Do you love that human male?”

You shook your head. “No, no I don’t. Why does that matter?”

“Because his intensions are not pure anymore.”

“Oh, and yours are?”

He pulled from you and step backwards towards the door. “You’re the one using me for the door.”

You gulped. “I’m sorry, I’ll make my own.”

“No, it’s too dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But you just said.”

“I was showing you the flaw in your thinking.” He sighed and stepped through the door. “I love you. You are my soulmate and I will help you tonight as much as you need me.”

You hugged yourself and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Tch, you don’t need to thank me. I am yours and you are mine, it is how the universe has placed us.”

You watched the door close, then you looked to Danny as he appeared. “Good evidence again. We’re moving on to another area. Come on.”

“Sure.” You walked with him through the prison to the showers, he got his devices out. You blushed and looked away. “Can we hurry up here?”

“What’s wrong?”

You gulped. “There’s a butt naked ghost in here and he is not ashamed of his body.”

The spirit walked up to you and sneered. “Come on, take a look at it. I bet you’ve never had ghost dick before.”

“Seriously Danny, hurry it up.”

Danny got the evidence he needed. “Good, he can move on.”

You smiled. “Thank you. Levi.” The door appeared, you opened it and leaned in to see Levi waiting for you. “Little warning, the dudes naked.”

Levi shook his head. “Tch, disgusting.”

“I know.” You stepped back and looked at the spirit. “In you go, or my friend in there will drag you through.”

The man sighed. “Fine. I’ll go.”

The door slammed shut, you looked to the team and smiled. “Now where?”

Danny smiled. “We are going to the hospital.”

You shook your head. “Not going, it hurts we when we go to hospitals. I hear their screams and it just causes pain.”

“Umm, we kind of need you.”

You sighed. “Sure, let’s go.” You walked with them to the hospital, you could hear the whispers and shouts in your ear from people being fixed up, surgeries and hurt people. You squeezed your eyes tightly and hummed, then you looked up as you saw too many people in the hospital. You covered your ears as they surrounded you and kept shouting and asking questions. Your nose started bleeding, you were just overloaded and you couldn’t cope. “Too many voices.”

Ted gave his camera to Robert, then walked over to you. He saw your nose bleeding, then put his arm around you. “Her nose is bleeding. Danny, we have to get her out of here.”

Danny gulped and nodded. “Sure, she can step out for a moment.”

Ted sighed and walked outside into the hall with you, he wiped your nose clean of blood. “That asshole, you’re bleeding and all he says is step out a moment. You were attacked a few days ago, yet he’s pushing you. That fucking asshole.”

You squeezed his hand. “I’ll be okay, I’m just a little dizzy is all.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

Danny came out after a while. “Next we’re going to asylum part of the building.”

You shook your head. “I can’t go.”

“You’re going.”

You laughed. “But I was warned by every spirit I helped for me not to go. There’s a spirit there that goes after women, I don’t want to bring that shit home.”

He stepped closer to you and lowered his voice. “No arguments, we’re going because that’s where all the activity is supposed to be. I’m trying to get good evidence, if we do it’s more money, more money the better I can look after you when we finally get together.”

You frowned at him, there was something off about Danny. He let you go, then walked down the hall, you grabbed Ted’s arm. “He has an attachment.”

Ted looked at you. “What?”

“Something has attached itself to Danny. I don’t know when, I don’t know how, but it’s there.”

“What do we do?”

“I’ll see if my friend from Limbo can help.” You sighed. “Until then, we do as he says and I’ll call for a door. If I call for one now, it’d be weird. The fans and viewers cannot know that my friend exists, it would confuse and mess with people too much.”

“Got it.”

You walked with him into the asylum, you held your breath as you felt a chill in the air. You whined a little when you heard the man laughing in the distance. You huddled up to Ted. “This guy isn’t good.”

Danny turned to you. “Now, how will it appear?”

You gulped. “I-It umm…it’ll climb the walls and floor. It’s quick and quiet. Be careful.” You looked at Danny. “He likes people to be by themselves, he especially likes women.”

Danny smiled for the cameras. “Then how about you go alone?”

You shook your head. “No wait, Danny!” He grabbed your arm and pulled you along. “Stop it, please.”

He let you go. “Come on, it’s for the tv.” Your eyes widened as you saw something crawling on the wall behind him, you whimpered. “What? He’s here?”

You backed up. “No, no, no, no.” It jumped at you and through Danny. You pressed your back against the wall, it snarled and laughed at you as it placed its hand in your chest. You gasped at the feeling; it was taking all the energy you had. “Stop, please. Danny.”

“He’s appearing on camera, this is amazing.”

You closed your eyes and felt yourself slipping. “Levi.” You inhaled as you felt the man’s touch go, you dropped to the floor weak. You lay on the floor, you fought as much as you could not to lose yourself, to not pass out. You looked up to see Levi, he sent the spirit away then he approached Danny. Danny and Levi argued, but you couldn’t hear what they were saying. “Le…vi…”

Levi turned to you, he picked you up into his arms and held you close. “Make the choice. Come with me, or stay here. I know I said a week, but you have to choose. I can protect you. Please.”

You cupped the side of his face as a tear spilled over your cheek. “Levi.” You smiled and closed your eyes. “I’ll go, with you.”

He held you close and hummed, then he looked to Ted. “Your human friend who calls himself Danny is free from a bad attachment; he will need rest for a while. I am taking this one to rest and be protected, she can return home in two months minimum.”

Ted nodded. “Go, take her.”

Levi bowed, then walked with you through the doorway. The door slammed shut, then disappeared so the two of you were in his foggy harbour town. He adjusted you in his arms, then carried you to the information centre. “Hange.”

She jumped in her seat. “Levi?”

“I need a bed and something to charge her, she was drained of energy.”

She shot up from her seat and waved him behind the counter. “Come, we have a place in the back. Moblit! I need my special tea!”

Mobilt poked his head from the back, saw you barely staying awake in Levi’s arms. “On it!”

Levi carried you to a bed in the back, then lay you down. He sat on the bed with you, then ran his hand over you head. You stared up at Levi, you panted and hummed at him. He leaned closer and kissed your forehead, then tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m glad you chose this place. When you are better, I’m going to play and dote on you every second of every day.”

Hange walked in and smiled. “Well, I’m sorry I’m interrupting, but I do need to give this pretty thing some special tea.” She grabbed the back of Levi’s coat and pulled him away from you. “So, mind moving away from her?”

Levi sighed and stood up to the side, he watched over you. “Fine.”

Hange sat next to you. “Sit up please.”

You tried to, but you slipped. “Sorry.”

Levi walked over and helped you to sit. “Don’t worry.” His hands slipped around your front. “I’ve always got you.”

You flinched and blushed. “A-Ah, th-thanks.”

Hange swatted Levi’s hand. “Don’t be a grabby perv. Sorry, because he’s in this world he’s at his full self, which means any feelings he has for you are more intense.” She held the tea to your lips. “Drink, it’ll make you better.”

You took the cup and drank it all. “Mmm, thanks.”

She smiled at you. “You’ll get better, it’ll take a few hours, but you should get your spark back. As to regards to Levi, just slap him.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, oi shitty glasses? Shut up.”

You giggled. “You two are good friends.”

Hange smiled at you. “We are, now do you want something to eat? You must be starving.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

She looked up at Levi. “Well, go then lover boy get your girl some food.”

He kissed the top of your head. “I’ll be back soon.”

You nodded and blushed. “Okay…” As soon as he disappeared, you looked at Hange. “Does he really love me?”

Hange smirked. “He sure does, I’ve never known him to be so hooked on someone.” She squeezed your hand. “I know he’s scary, but he really does care about you.”

You sighed. “I can tell how much he loves me, but I’ve never felt like this before. It’s hard to explain. I just…I’m tired.”

“Come here, get some Hange love.”

You giggled and hugged her tightly. “Thanks Hange. You know, you’re so nice to me. You’ve always been nice, ever since we met.”

“Well, you’re a unique little thing wanderer. Plus, you are as cute as anything.” She kissed your temple loads. “I just wanna eat you.”

“Don’t eat her.” Levi walked over, he grabbed a chair and brought it over and sat down next to you. “I can only eat her.” You gulped as he eyed Hange, then his gaze softened as he looked at you. “I got you some food you like.”

You took it from him and smiled. “Thanks. I’m starving.” You ate your food quickly and hummed. “So good.”

“I’m glad.” He played with your hair. “Do you need anything else?”

You shook your head and yawned. “Just sleep.” You rubbed your eyes making Hange squeal and Levi blush. “Can I rest here?”

Hange ruffled your hair. “Sure you can.” She got up, pulled back the covers and took your shoes off. “Just snuggle down.” You did as she said, then she put the covers on you. “Sleep, we’ll keep an eye on you.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I’m sorry I’ve been such bother. I just.” Your eyelids got heavy. “I just…want to be…happy…”

Levi watched you pass out, he played with your hair. “She cries herself to sleep every night, this is the first time she hasn’t. I don’t want her to hurt anymore, I don’t like it when she hurts so much. I want to fix this Hange, I want…I want to fix her heart and soul. I’m trying, but I don’t know how to. Humans are so complicated. I just can’t figure it out. All I know is I want her to smile and laugh, I don’t see her do that, it’s like she never really does.”

Hange smiled. “I’m sure you’ll manage. If you need the help, I can always get you a book on female humans if you want?”

He hummed. “Maybe, but I know everything about her, I found out when I kissed her. I love and adore who she is. I want to make her happy, I know how to but…it seems that everything I do isn’t enough.”

“Well, it’s hard to teach someone how to love and accept love who has never loved or been loved. It’s like expecting someone to run when they don’t even know how to walk. You have to slowly introduce them, not throw them in the deep end.” She frowned. “Does that make any sense?”

He nodded. “Yeah, plenty.”

She got up and sighed. “Erwin will need to be updated about this, plus she’ll need a place to stay and extra care is needed to look after her. Remember Levi, she’s here not in spirit form but in human. All of this you see here sleeping so sweetly, it’s all human and not a spirit like everyone else in this town or a super like the rest of us.”

“Got it.”

“Good. Well, I’ll get you that book.”


	4. Chapter 4

You let out a long sigh, you had gotten better and now you were with Erwin, Mike and Levi at the police station. They were discussing what to do with you now you were staying for two months. You were a mix bag of emotions, you wanted to be with Levi in his house, but you also wanted your own space. You wanted to process what was going on, where you were and that your life was changing but, it wasn’t safe for you to be alone. You still had a demon after you, you also were weaker here in this world because you were in your human body. Another problem was, now you were much better, Levi was all over you. It was a lot for you to take in, the intense emotions and passion. You just didn’t know what to do, so you wanted some space to think.

You looked to Mike. “Can I live with you or Erwin? Maybe Hange.”

Levi growled in your ear. “No, Hange is too messy. Plus, Mike and Erwin are never home due to work. You are living with me.”

You looked at Erwin with pleading eyes. “I’ll do anything Erwin, even clean barnacles off ships. Please.”

He sighed. “Sorry, but we need you safe until we figure out what you are and what this demon is doing. Levi is your best bet.” He looked to Levi. “Give her space though Levi, she’s used to human courting. So, no fast and heavy stuff that our kind do, got it?”

“Maybe.”

He clicked his fingers; you held your hand out. “Wait.” You appeared on Levi’s bed again. You blushed hard as his hands wandered on your body, you flew off the bed onto the floor. “Noooo, no, no, no, no!” You ran out the door and down the stairs, you paused as you were blown away by the modern house he lived in. The pool, the glass wall giving the view of the town and harbour, he lived on the hill away from it all.

Levi appeared and went to grab you, you squealed and stepped back. You lost your footing and fell backwards into the sitting area in the floor. Levi grabbed your wrist, yanked you close and turned and fell first. He bounced on the sofa, both of you flipped causing him to land on you.

You held your breath as you felt his body press yours, he lifted his head and hummed. “Why do you run from me?”

“Well because I remember what you did last time to me.”

“I wouldn’t do that again.”

You pouted. “You were feeling me up in front of Erwin and when I was on your bed just now.”

“I was checking you were okay.”

“Could have asked.”

He played with your hair. “Humans lie, so I had to check myself.”

“Well I don’t lie, so do you mind getting off me?”

“I would mind.” He leaned down and nibbled your neck. “So sweet, what are you? You can’t be a human, wouldn’t make sense for my soulmate to be a mortal dirty creature...why do I want you so much?”

You wiggled and rolled onto your stomach; you began crawling away. “I don’t know you pervert.”

He sighed then clicked his tongue. “Oi brat? Why bother trying to escape, I’ll just find you anyway. This is my world. So, just sit back and behave.”

You jumped up once you broke free, you laughed and bounced around. “Yes!” You cleared your throat and looked at Levi. “I’m not running from this place; I’m running from your grabby hands. There’s a difference.”

He lay on his side, one hand supporting his head as he looked at his free hand. “Grabby? As far as I’m aware no one has complained about my touch, in fact they ask for more. So, you’re lying brat.”

You sighed and sat down. “Look, I know you’re interested in me.”

“And you are in me, I can feel it.” He crawled a little closer to you, his eyes never leaving you.

You blushed. “A-anyway, you can’t just grab me and claim me. It doesn’t work like that where I’m from. So, what I’m saying is can you lay off a bit? This is a lot to take in. I mean I can’t go back home for two months.”

Levi disappeared, you looked around for him. You turned on the sofa and held the back. “Oi brat?” You jumped and turned to your side to see Levi there, his body close to yours. He handed over a phone. “A gift, your human phone won’t work here, so use this Limbo phone.”

You took it from him and looked at it, it was so different from human phones. It lit up, had apps about the town and a guide on it. It gave you information about the place and people, even how the end of life works. “Wow, thank you.”

“You might as well use the annoying thing if you’re here for two months, maybe contact shitty glasses or whatever.”

You smiled. “This is really nice of you.”

He hummed. “So, you’re starting to like me. Good.”

You blushed. “U-umm so, a job. I need one, right?”

“Jobs are only for the lost souls; you can’t have one.”

You sighed. “Well what about shopping?”

He frowned. “Have you forgotten I run Limbo? Or do you have shit on the brain?” He hummed and leaned closer. “Or better yet, me.”

You pushed him back. “L-Levi.”

He sighed. “I can get you anything.”

You pulled a face. “So, what do I do?”

“Look pretty, let me spoil you, eat you, play with you and love you.”

You laughed. “Nooo, no, no. I want to do something here.”

He clicked his tongue. “I suppose you can talk to the souls and move them on quicker, I’d have to get it approved by Erwin.”

You sighed. “Sure, okay. So, I just hang out here then?”

“Yes.”

You hugged yourself and leaned back, you looked over to Levi who hadn’t taken his eyes off of you. “Sorry about all this, I know you’ll say you want me here. But I still feel bad that I’m using your house, and your privileges.”

He cupped the side of your face, your heart hammered in your chest as he soothed your skin. “I want you here, you know that. If I could keep you here for forever, I would. But there are rules, we must find out what you are first and what happened with your creation.” He leaned closer and kissed your forehead. “Personally, I don’t care. I adore you and want you.”

You gulped. “You said that when you kissed me, you learnt everything you could about me.”

“I did.”

You looked down. “I know nothing about you, that’s why I run away. A stranger who knows me, likes me and wants my everything, it sounds scary. Don’t you understand?”

“I do. You need time, which I will give.” He leaned closer and kissed below you ear and moaned a little. “But I guarantee by the end of this month you’ll love me openly as much as I love you.”

You laughed. “You’re that confident?”

“Yes, I told you, we are soulmates. There’s no denying it, if you do, you’re only hurting yourself and me.” He moved off the sofa. “This will be enjoyable, seeing your blushing and flustered face. I won’t go easy on you.”

You hugged your legs and put your head on your knees, you sighed. “I need a nap or something, I can’t cope right now.”

“Want me to hold you?”

You flopped onto your side. “No, please don’t touch me.”

He knelt next to you. “What’s wrong? Have I upset you? Look brat, I’ve been teasing you a lot because I really do like you. But tell me if it upsets you, I don’t wish to push you away completely.”

You rolled over to face him. “You’re fine Levi, because I do like you, I’m just scared of this connection I know we have which is once in a life time. What troubles me is that I welcomed a demon into my life, and probably the others I work with.” You sniffed as tears formed. “I don’t have family; I was raised an orphan so no one will miss me. My team just use me for air time, so they will just get mad I’m gone. The only person who might miss me in that big world of life is Danny, he said he liked me more than a friend, but deep down I know he just loved my abilities.” You covered your face up with your hands as you cried a little. “No one will really miss me if I’m gone, and that hurts. I’ve caused trouble for you and everyone here with this demon, god I’m such a waste of life.”

Levi understood this feeling, he’d felt this useless and unwanted for years until Erwin, Hange and Mike came along. Sometimes he felt lonely, unwanted and unloved until he met you. The day he confronted you, when you talked and he kissed you was the best day of his life. He adored you, he believed you weren’t a waste a of life at all. “You’re not a waste of life, you are everything to me. I know you feel you don’t know me, but I know everything there is to know about you and you are my world. I love and care for you in a way you couldn’t possibly imagine, a god’s love is the strongest and purest of all. I’d do anything for you, anything.”

You peaked at him, you sniffed back tears. “I really matter that much to you?”

“Yes.”

“I want to believe it, but it’s just all confusing with you being a God or whatever. It’s like a dream, a dream relationship and love that you offer. I want to believe it so badly, but I just have lacked love all my life.”

Levi pulled you into his arms, you sat on the floor in his lap. He held you close and kissed your head, he rocked you a little. “Humans are so complicated, trickier than a shit that won’t come.”

You giggled at Levi. “I guess we are to an immortal being.”

“For such a short life span, you think a lot about your choices.”

“Yes, because we have one life and we don’t want to mess it. When we die, our soul gets recycled.”

He cupped your face and made you look at him. “Rather romantic I suppose.” He sighed. “You should rest, no more teasing for today. So, sleep.”

You rolled over and felt something soft under and around you, a strong clean smell was all around you along with another smell that brought you comfort. You sighed and snuggled closer to the other scent, heat came from it and only made your heart swell with love and desire. You didn’t know what was by you, but you loved it. You were draw to this person, like your soul was desperate for you to connect to them.

You slid your hand up and muscular chest, you moved closer as your lips traced a defined jawline to an ear. You couldn’t help it, you let out a tiny moan. Something was controlling you, something within your very soul. In your sleepy like state, you had no control over your actions.

Levi hummed at the feeling of a hand on his chest, lips on his jawline travelling to his ear. A little moan made him open his eyes wide, he felt a burning sensation with him, his soul was buzzing in pure delight at whoever was touching him. He’d never felt his soul feel this way except for when he kissed, held or touched you.

He looked down and saw you, he remembered yesterday he held you as you cried and confessed how lonely you were, how no one would miss you. He held you as you fell asleep, he carried you to his room and change you with a click of his fingers before joining you in bed. “Well I must say; this is quiet the wake-up call.” He whispered your name to you as his hand slid up your side. “May I have this every morning?”

You slowly opened your eyes as Levi pulled you closer by your lower back, you gasped as your arms and body became pressed against a wall of warmth and muscle. “L-Levi?”

“Good morning.” He captured your lips, you hummed in protest.

You yanked yourself free and crawled backwards away from him, you panted causing your chest to heave perfectly for Levi. “Wh-what’s going on?”

He sat up allowing you to see he was only wearing pj bottoms, you gulped at the muscle on his body. “You felt me up while I was sleeping, then moaned in my ear. Shame on you for praying on an innocent man as he slept peacefully.”

You blushed. “I did?” Then it all came to you. “Oh God I did, I’m so sorry!”

Levi watched you in his jumper, you lifted the long sleeves to your face and hid from him. He looked down to your legs, both perfectly on show for him. He hummed as the jumper slowly slipped off your shoulder, you were just murmuring to yourself. “I’m teasing you brat, in fact I rather liked that wake up.” He moved closer to you. “Do more.”

You fell out of bed away from Levi, you blushed as you held the edge of the bed and sat up. You blushed even more as you came face to face with Levi. “Ah!”

“Tch, am I that unappealing to you that you needed to run?”

You looked away from him. “No…you’re actually really tempting.” You gripped the bed. “A-and appealing in every way.” You looked back at him. “It’s just…if I were to let go, and my soul is screaming at me to do so, well…” You sighed. “I enter a world for eternity that I don’t know, I’m scared of this feeling. I’m sorry, you must be really frustrated with me.”

He kissed your forehead. “Never. I will live for eternity, and if you stay here so will you. I can wait, I’ve waited since the beginning of humans for you, I’m sure I can wait longer.”

You sighed and knelt up and smiled at him. “You’re really nice Levi, I’ve never met a God before so you’re my first. I’m kind of honoured, though you’re a little odd your kind, sweet, funny and umm.” You blushed a little. “Very handsome.”

Levi clicked his tongue, a light blush on his cheeks. “Tch, oi brat?”

“Yes?”

“I’ve changed my mind.” He cupped your face and pulled you closer, he kissed your lightly at first. Then, he nipped your lip hoping you’d open your mouth for him, and you did. He deepened the kiss and slowly pulled you back onto the bed, your body finally pressed against his. He turned you around and lay you on his bed, his lips never leaving yours.

You couldn’t move, your arms were pressed tightly against Levi’s chest. You moved your legs from under him, but it meant now his pelvis was firmly pressed against your heat as your legs were either side his hips. You moved your hips, it wasn’t intentional at all, but it felt good. Levi growled in response, you let out a little moan as your body began to tingle.

Levi pulled from your lips, he kissed along your cheek to your ear. He kept his eyes on you as he moaned a little, he enjoyed your little shiver. He nipped and sucked your neck, he bit down then sucked the mark making it worse. You slowly moved your arms up his body, you gripped his shoulders. “W-wait Levi.”

He pulled away from you as he licked his lips. “Yes?”

“I umm…” You needed to get away, or there was no telling what your soul was going to make you do. “Bathroom! I need the bathroom.”

“Hmm?” He got off you a little. “Off you go then, you humans are so fragile.”

You rolled off the bed and fell on the floor, you shot up. “Yep! That’s us!” You ran into the bathroom, slammed the door and panted. You adjusted your bra, thankful that Levi left you in one as you slept but hated that it’d probably left red marks on you. The jumper you wore was long enough to be a dress, so what you were planning was going to be okay.

You opened the window quietly, looked out and saw your way down and to the town. You had to just run for it, then hope the town was busy. You were planning on running to see Hange, hopefully she could help you out with a place to breathe for a bit. You looked to the door, gulped then hopped out and climbed down to the floor. The town was cold, damp and grey so it meant you were going to get muddy.

You ran for it, down the path to the gate at the end of the long drive. You hopped over it but lost your footing, you slammed on your front on the floor and groaned in pain. You felt blood on your arm and knee, you’d caught yourself on some rocks. As you pushed yourself up, you felt weird, it was like you weren’t as strong here as you were in the world of the living. You didn’t have time to think though, you needed to run. You spirited in bare feet through the mud, your body shivered, but not at the cold. You looked back as you heard someone shout your name, it didn’t sound angry, but merely amused.

You yelped when you saw Levi, you ran faster through the street, but it was going to take too long. By the time you’d get half way to town, Levi would have caught you and done whatever he wanted to you. You ran to the hill edge, then down it. You lost your footing, slipped and slid down the muddy hill on your side. You rolled when you got to the bottom, you pushed yourself up and ran.

Levi stopped at the hill, he looked down where you had rolled and clicked his tongue. He thought this was some fun chase you were playing, a way to get him riled up and want you more. However, now he was starting to think you were not playing anymore. He saw the mud all over your clothes, face, legs and hands. He hated dirt, but he knew he was going to have fun cleaning every inch of you. He jumped off the bank, then appeared at the bottom of it. He walked quickly after you, he had no clue what you were doing but he was going to grab you before you got to town, he had unfinished things to do to you.

You skidded around the corner, looked back at Levi getting closer then slammed into a body. You screamed as they grabbed you, you looked up to see it wasn’t Levi but a soul you’d brought here. Jake grinned at you. “Hey I know you, you’re that girl who brought me here, right?”

You laughed. “YES!” Thank God you bumped into him. “It’s me.”

He frowned as he laughed. “You are covered in mud, what happened?”

“I umm, went out for a run and I fell.”

He tilted his head. “Sounds about right, this place is always damp and cold. Come on, let’s get you to Hange and Moblit. I’m sure they’ll help you out, you have to go back to the world of the living, right?” He looked up; his smile was replaced by a look of fear. “William?”

You looked behind you to see Levi, the fun glint in his eyes faded when he realised Jake was seeing him as his traitor friend and killer. “Tch, damn it.” He looked away hurt.

You heart throbbed, you felt so sorry for Levi and felt worse you did this to him. “Levi.” He looked at you with pain in his eyes, he stepped back then disappeared. He clung to you so much because you saw the real him, only you out of all these spirits in the town and you and him were soulmates and you hurt him. “What have I done?”

Jake shook his head and looked down at you. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere safe.”

You pulled away. “N-no…I have to go.”

He watched you walked back to Levi’s. “Where!?”

“William, that’s who you saw right?”

“Y-yes.”

You gave him a sad smile. “It’s not William but the God of Limbo, you and others see him as the person you fear most.” You walked backwards, Levi hadn’t gone completely he was hiding nearby and watching you. “He’s not a monster, he’s a wonderful person and I hurt him by bringing him here. All he ever wants is to love me, I couldn’t even do that…” You rubbed tears from your face. “I’m supposed to help people, so many residents in this town were helped by me and yet I’m scared to help him. He’s so sweet, kind, funny, strong, outspoken, caring and just wonderful. He deserves someone better than me and yet…and yet my soul keeps pulling me to him. I don’t understand…I don’t…” Jake stepped closer; you back off. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I have to go.”

You turned and walked, your arms wrapped around you as you went around the town and to the harbour. You got to the end of a dock, sat down and looked out at sea where the fog got worse and worse. You let out a sigh and looked down at the water, you saw your mud smeared face. You felt awful, stupid and weak. You knew nothing about Levi, but he knew everything about you. You told him you wanted to know more, and yet you ran from him and you made him come face to face with a spirit who feared him. For a soulmate, you were doing a terrible job. You hated it, because you always hated characters who did what you did in anime’s and manga’s, you thought the girls or guys were stupid. Now, you were one of them.

You kicked your legs and hit your head with your fists, you growled in frustration at yourself. “STUPID!”

“That’s not very nice.”

You jumped and looked up at a man in a suit, he had a charming smile, his hair was a messy white and his eyes were gold. You blushed at him; you’d seen him before in the human world plenty of times. “Sorry Sho.”

He chuckled and sat down next to you. “I meant; it wasn’t very nice to call yourself that.” He bopped your nose. “You’re more wonderful than you think you are.”

You laughed. “Yeah right.” You sighed and looked at your muddy hands in your dirty lap, you pulled a face. “I’ve done something rather mean to a good person.”

“Well, I’m sure you had your reasons.” He leaned forward and smiled at you. “Come now sweet thing, show us a smile.”

You smiled at him. “You seem rather happy to be here in Limbo.”

“Oh?” He grinned; he was just so handsome that he sent your heart fluttering. “Well maybe it’s because I met you again.”

You laughed. “Really? Look at me, I’m a filthy mess.”

He hummed. “I think you make mud look good.” He watched you laugh, a glimmer of delight in his eyes. “So human, you staying in this world or going home?”

You sighed. “I have to stay.”

“That so?”

“Yeah, two months.” You leaned back on your hands and kicked your legs. “For my safety, apparently something bad has noticed me cause well.” You shrugged. “There’s something weird about my soul.”

“What’s weird about it?”

You looked at him. “Something about it being a new soul, but it’s already perfect. They said it’s weird and it shouldn’t happen, so they’re trying to find out what’s wrong and stop whatever bad person is trying to take me.”

He smiled at you. “How extraordinary, never in the history of this world have we had anything like you.”

You frowned. “So, you’re not a soul?”

“No.”

You smiled. “You work here?”

He smiled at you; he offered his hand. “Nope.”

You shook his hand and introduced yourself. “Hmm, well it doesn’t matter you’re always nice to me and a great friend.”

“You too my little lantern, now I’d love to stay and chat but you need to get somewhere warm.” He got up and then helped you to your feet. “In this world, you a human are not very strong and can get ill and hurt very easily.” He ruffled your hair. “As to regards to your issue, tell me a little more.”

You pouted. “A God loves me, says we’re soulmates and I don’t understand it all because I’m human. I’m scared of the feelings, not of him. I’m scared of the future, where I’m going, what I’m doing, who I am. He…he’s wonderful and I can tell my soul really is attached to his.” You gripped your chest. “I think I understand when he says soulmates, I just…”

He placed his hand on your shoulder. “A God’s love or that of an immortal being like myself is frightening to someone who is mortal, it’s strong, possessive, passionate and endless. We become obsessed with a person, driven and powered by them in every way possible.” He smiled sweetly at you. “It’s clear this God is not familiar with human’s so; he comes on too strong. I myself know humans well, so I know how to change the strength of my affection to help them understand how I really feel. You fear this love because, well I can tell by your soul that love has neglected and avoided you for so long. You just don’t know what to do.” He leaned closer and kissed you, you froze up in surprise. “Take your time with him little lantern, he’ll understand. If he truly loves you, then he’ll hold back until you are ready for him.” He laughed. “If not, then maybe I’ll take you on a date.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, that was rather insightful and helpful.”

“Glad I could help.”

“A-As to the date, I’ll keep it in mind.”

“Good.”

You pointed away from him. “I should get home, well my home here.” You walked away from him then stopped. “Will I umm…” You looked back at him. “Will I see you again? I mean it’s nice to have friends.”

He bowed. “Of course, you will, my dear little lantern. Rest well.”

You waved to him and walked back to Levi’s, you climbed over his gate and right up to the front door. You gulped and knocked; you didn’t want to walk right in being as dirty as you were. However, there was no reply. You opened it slowly, you stepped into and looked at where you’d walked. Thankfully, you left no footprints.

You wandered around then saw Levi sat at the island in his kitchen, his eyes on you. You blushed and bowed; your head was low so you couldn’t see him. “I’m so, so, so, so sorry! I shouldn’t have run away, or led you to a spirit who saw you as something bad. I was such a jackass to do that, I’ll understand if you never forgive me or want me gone out of here. Just know Levi, I felt awful for what I did to you. I’m just scared of this love; I’ve never felt love before so it’s new to me. I feel like…I feel like.” You crouched down, hugged your legs and cried. You buried your face against your boobs, knees and thighs. “Like I don’t deserve love because no one has ever loved me like you do. I don’t know how to love either, I don’t know what to do. All I know is, my soul wants to be around you and I can’t hold back these weird feelings. I want to learn how to love you, I’m sorry if I will frustrate, annoy or anger you. I’m so sorry.”

Levi got off his seat, he walked over to you and knelt down on one knee. He placed his hand on your head and ruffled your hair. “Tch, oi brat? Stop the crying alright? Humans are so weak. I guess I’ll have to spoil you more to make you smile all the time.”

You looked up at him. “B-but.”

He grabbed your chin and pulled you close, you fell on your hands and knees because of it. “I heard what you said to that Jake, it was rather lovely. Besides, you don’t need to tell me how you feel or say sorry because I can read you very easily.”

“What?” You blushed.

“You’re an open book, it’s rather cute and entertaining. Which is why I tease you; I like seeing your weird and wonderful expressions.” He pulled away then clicked his fingers, you dropped down into a hot bath completely naked. You squealed as Levi sat on a chair right next to you, he lifted up a cup of tea. “Tch, see what I mean? You’re wonderful to watch. Now clean your dirty self-up.”

You gulped. “But Levi?”

“I’m not leaving.” He opened his hand causing a book to appear. “I have to make sure you don’t run off again and make a mess of yourself, then go running into other men’s arms.”

You pouted. “I didn’t run into Jake’s arms.”

Levi raised a brow. “You did.”

“I bumped into him, it’s different.” You began scrubbing yourself, you paused after a while. “So, you forgive me?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, I know you never meant any of it all. I told you before, I know everything about you.” He flicked his page over then looked at you. “I was never mad, annoyed or whatever can’t shit feeling you talk about. I love and adore you, however you made me a little jealous with Jake.”

You growled in annoyance and pouted more. “Well you’re silly to be jealous, I’m not even your girlfriend or anything. I’m not yours.”

He hummed. “No? Well, to me you are. But if you don’t see it that way, you will be mine. Now stop talking so much and clean up, I have your silly wounds to tend to.”

You cleaned yourself up in a hurry, you were nervous at first with Levi right there but his focus was solely on his book and tea. You moved to the bath edge, hugged it and leaned to look at Levi. “Umm, I’m done.”

He looked to you then sighed. “You missed a spot.” He put his things down, grabbed a cloth then your face and scrubbed your cheek. You pulled a face and tried to move away; he was being a little rough with you. “Hold still.”

“Ah! But it hurts, you’re going to fetch skin off Levi.”

He stopped and sighed. “Tch, humans are so weak and squishy.” He squeezed your face. “It baffles me how you lot manage to live as long as you do, bunch of children.”

You pulled from his grip. “Well I hate to burst your bubble Levi, but the girl who is your soulmate? She’s human.” You folded your arms. “I’m human, so yes I’m silly, squishy, weak and like a child. I won’t have as much stamina and energy as you, I’ll need food and sleep more than you as well. I’ll moan, get grumpy and get weird but that’s just me. If you don’t like it, I’ve got bad news for you.”

He let out a long sigh. “Tch, oi brat? I know alright.” He leaned over you, you backed up. He pressed his hands either side of you on the bath. “But the problems humans have I like a lot on you, especially the squishy part.” He leaned closer and nuzzled your cheek. “How can someone be so soft?” His eyes darted down to your boobs; your folded arms were pushing them to create cleavage. “I wonder what else is soft.”

You turned your head away and sneezed, you sniffed after. “Sorry…”

Levi pulled away. “Don’t say sorry, I don’t ever want you to say sorry again to me. You’re perfect.” He clicked his fingers. You plopped on the sofa, another long jumper of Levi’s on. Your skin and hair were dry, you couldn’t believe what he could do with his magic.

You looked to Levi next to you, he grabbed your foot and check it over then began patching up your cuts. “So umm Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Regarding the magic, you put me here all dry and clothed…does that mean you can make me clean?”

He massaged your foot a little. “I can.”

You frowned. “So why did you make me bath in front of you?”

He hummed and moved to your other foot. “Because you need some sense of normal, plus I like cleaning things and seeing things getting clean.” He looked up at you after he’d finished. “You were rather lovely to watch.”

“You really are a pervert.”

“More of an admirer of beauty.” He checked your legs, then moved up to the large cut on your arm. “I love cleaning and I love you, when the person I love is cleaning themselves it’s like the perfect combination.” He finished wrapping your arm up then looked up at you. “Though just watching you is enough.”

“You’re weird.” You leaned over and kissed him lightly, you felt that familiar spark within you. “But you’re sweet as well.” You got up from the sofa and left Levi in a little bubble of confusion, which then turned to happiness. You checked his kitchen out, then made yourself a cup of tea. “Do you want any tea?”

“Please.” You jumped at the sound of his voice right in your ear, you turned to him as he stared at you. He stood up straight and watched you. “You do know I could make you a cup by clicking my fingers, right?”

You grabbed his hand and stopped him. “Yes, but I want to make my tea, okay?”

“And you call me weird.”

“Trust me Levi, it tastes better this way.” You smiled at the tea and gave him his cup. “Here, enjoy.”

He sipped it then stopped, you were right it tasted amazing. “You sure you’re not a God?”

“Why?”

He sipped again then put his tea down. “Because, that was the best tasting tea I’ve ever had.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but all I did was add hot water.”

He took your hands and studied them. “Maybe a hidden ability, or you said something as you made the tea…”

You laughed at him, you looked so cute. “No, I just made it like a human would.” You slipped past him. “So, do you have tv in your world?”

“Yes.” He slipped his arm around your middle, he pulled you against his chest. “But I can provide far better entertainment.”

You blushed. “I’m sure you can, but I’d like tv.” You pulled away from him. “I get you love me, like I really get it. But you’re trying to win over a girl who’s never been loved before, or has never really loved another so…it might be a while before you entertain me.”

He hummed and sat on the sofa next to you. “I don’t think it’ll take long.” He gave you a remote. “This will be easy.”

You shuffled away from him. “You ever been in love before?”

“No.”

You frowned at him. “So, you’re just as clueless as I am.”

“No, you see my kind only ever fall in love once and that’s with their soulmate. When we do.” He leaned closer and licked his mark on your neck making you shiver. “We know exactly what to do.”

“Which is code for you want to fuck me on every surface possible.”

He frowned. “If I wanted that, I’d go find some random soul. You though, with you I want to explore every inch of you.” He ran his lips up your neck to your ear. “Here you moan my name in ecstasy as you taste the purist form of euphoria.” His hand ran up the inside of your thigh closer to your heat. “My love and worship would be endless.” He stopped just short of touching your need, your body was just aching for his touch. “That’s what I’d do if you’d let me.” He pulled away. “For now, though, you need lessons on romance and how to accept love.” He clicked his fingers making a book appear, he handed it to you. “This should help.”

You looked at the book, it wasn’t something you’d seen before and it didn’t look like it was from your world. “What’s this?”

“A God’s guide to love, after all we created love. It should provide you with far more insight than any human book can.” He ruffled your hair. “Now read, if you have questions ask away.”

You opened the book up. “But what if I want a woman’s opinion?”

“There is no woman here you can ask.”

You frowned. “Yeah there is, Hange.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, that shitty glasses? I wouldn’t say she’s a woman, she’s some strange creature with all that muttering to herself and giggling. She’s smart, loyal and a good friend but everything else is weird.”

“But Levi.”

“No.”

You leaned closer, your hand gripped his upper thigh, your arms pressed together pushing your boobs out more. Levi looked to you; he could see right down your jumper at your perfect chest. He looked up at you as you pulled such a sad puppy dog look. “Please Levi.”

He gulped; it took every ounce of strength in him not to do anything to you. “Tch, fine you can talk to that crazy woman, but you go to town for that and don’t bring her here.”

You jumped at Levi and hugged him tightly as you kissed him, you opened your eyes when you realised what you were doing. You pulled away with the sweetest look on your face. “S-sorry, wait no I’m not allowed to say that. Umm…”

He turned his head to you; he hid a smile as he watched you think things over. “Tell you what brat, you give me another kiss and I’ll forgive you.”

You gulped. “You’re not gonna?”

“No, just one kiss and then you should get back to reading.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You crawled closer to him; it was like a dream come true for him. He turned in his seat to face you more, now you had to put your hands either side of his waist. You leaned closer and kissed him, he kissed you back but not with the force he had done before. This kiss was sweet and loving, it set your heart racing. You didn’t want it to stop, it was just too good. You really felt this strong feeling of love, it was wonderful. You pulled away from him, both of your eyes searching each other’s. “Levi.”

He placed his hand on your cheek, his thumb soothed your skin. “You should get to reading.”

You sat back and nodded. “Y-yeah.”


	5. Chapter 5

You opened Hange’s work door slowly, you peaked in to see her at the desk working away. Yesterday Levi had told you to read a book about love, today you asked if you could go into town and ask Hange questions. He allowed you to go, he had some soul deciding to do and there were new souls arriving today. So, you had Levi free time to yourself, so you wanted to spend it finding things out.

You cleared your throat and waved at Hange. “Morning Hange, are you busy today?”

She looked up and smiled. “No, not at all! The new souls arrive in the evening so I’m all yours.” She studied you in cute shorts with tights with a bear’s face on your thighs, a cute top to match and Levi’s big cardigan hanging off you that seemed to eat your arms up. Levi had clearly dressed you this morning, and it was to your taste but he was adamant you wore his cardigan so there was another man’s smell on you.

You opened your little side bag and pulled out the love book, you showed it to Hange. “Levi made me read this, I’m confused on a lot of it.”

She got up and walked around to you, she flicked through the book. “I’m not surprised as this is written for our kind, not humans.” She looked up at you. “Why has that short grump got you reading this anyway?”

You sighed. “It’s a long story.”

She grinned. “Well, how about we go for some tea? There’s a nice tea place on the harbour front.”

“I’d like that.”

She leaned over her desk. “Moblit I’m off out, hold down the fort.”

He poked his head round a door. “I will, don’t worry.”

She took your hand and walked you to the harbour, she had a bright smile on her face. “I want to hear everything okay?”

You giggled. “Sure, I did ask Levi if I had any questions, I could come to you.”

“Oh?”

“He wasn’t happy.” You smiled at Hange as she held the door open for you, you walked to a table in the corner with a nice view. “He wanted me to rely on him, but sometimes you just need a girl chat, you know?”

She sat down with you. “Oh I do!” She ordered yours and her food and drink, mainly because you had no clue what you could eat and drink in this world. “So, talk to me.”

You told her about everything that happened between you and Levi since you’ve been forced to stay, how you lost your cool and ran to try and get to Hange before realising how big of an idiot you were. You mention Shogo, but not his name, only you met someone at the harbour who gave you some good advice. You sighed after everything. “I ran because, well I’m sure you’ve seen my file. I don’t know my parents; I was told by the orphanage I grew up at that I was left there.” You sipped your milkshake and smile at how good it was, this world seemed to have perfection in everything. “Turns out, the day I was left there was the day of my birth, so my mother had me and left me. So, I never really knew what love was. No parents, plus the people that work at orphanages can’t love all of us.”

“What about boyfriends, or friends?”

You shrugged. “I had very little in friendship, most people took advantage of my kindness or ran away because I saw ghosts. I had boyfriends, you know I’m not shy to sex or making out cause I’ve done that. It’s just, I broke up with most because I couldn’t love them, I didn’t know how to. It wasn’t right to stay with someone who loves you, but you don’t love them.”

She smiled at you. “But what about Danny?”

You hummed a laugh. “He used me at first, but over time we got to know each other he started to have feelings for me. I know now he seems me as something more than a friend, but part of me knew his love and fascination of me was because of what I could do. He’s wonderful, he really is and part of me wishes I could have loved him and maybe all this wouldn’t have happened.” You sighed. “But since meeting Levi, it’s like this weird feeling is growing inside of me and it scares me because it doesn’t make any God damn sense!”

She leaned closer. “Explain how you feel about it, try and put it into words.”

You sighed. “Well, when I’m not near him I think of him all the time. I miss him and I get frustrated and agitated you know?”

“Yeah.”

You pulled a face. “When I’m with him, my heart races and I get this bubbly feeling inside me when we talk. When he touches me, everything tingles and it feels like there’s this fire, I have images in my head of just jumping him.”

Hange laughed as you blushed a little. “I get it.”

“When we kiss, I don’t want it to stop, I always want more from him. When he doesn’t pay attention to me, I want him to. I get moody and frustrated, I just want to be in his arms all the time, but if he’s around me too much I get so overwhelmed.”

She took a fork full of cake and ate she hummed, then she pointed her fork at you. “Do you want to fuck him?”

“No.”

She sat up more. “Do you want the passionate love making?”

You rested your cheek on your hand and looked out at the harbour. “Yes.”

“Do you see a future with him?”

“Yes.”

“Children?”

You covered your face up with your hands and groaned, Hange now understood why a Demon wanted you and Levi. “Yes.”

She grinned. “Well kiddo, I have some good news and bad news for you.”

You looked up. “Lay it on me.”

“Well, good news is I know what’s wrong with you.”

“Yeah?”

“Bad news is, if Levi finds out what’s wrong…I pray for your body and mind.”

You gulped. “Hange?”

“You’re in love.”

“What?”

She tapped your chest with her finger. “What you spoke about, it’s all love.”

You sat up and looked down. “I’m…in love?”

“Yep.”

You blew air out. “Well that’s stupid, it makes you feel all those things?”

“Yeah.”

You sat back and folded your arms. “Who created that shit? Can I launch a complaint?”

Hange laughed at you. “You can, but I don’t think you’d win.”

You shook your head. “How does anyone function with these feelings? God it’s stupid.”

“A little, but it’s also nice when you go on dates with the person and they return your feelings.”

You pulled out the book and threw it on the table. “Yeah, this book said, it’s like a weird chemical reaction that heals the souls of both. It was a mechanism put in place to reduce the work time here on recycling souls.” You leaned forward and tapped the book. “What it doesn’t tell you about is God love, it’s all about human love and how it was made. So, I know how to love a human but I am none the wiser about a God loving me.”

Hange picked up the book and looked through it a little. “It’s the same really, just a little more intense. See, when God’s love they love for eternity because well, they have a never-ending life span. So, it’ll be very hot and heavy. Possessiveness will be an issue, and jealousy because God’s only love once, it’s very rare for them to love again. Which means, when they’ve found their soulmate, they hold onto them tightly.” She closed the book with one hand and grinned at you. “However, in your case it’s a little worse. You see, Levi lost his mother at a young age to a God sickness which we now unfortunately have a cure for. His uncle Kenny saved him, but he wasn’t the best. Levi became a violent and cold God as a kid, he befriended other young Gods and was picked up by Erwin. Erwin asked them to combat Demons and Angels who were messing with the order of things, unfortunately he lost him friends in that fight. Levi dedicated himself to the system and our cause, which then led him to be the King of Limbo when humans appeared.”

You frowned. “Levi said his life began when humans did.”

“Well in a manner of speaking it did, when he ruled here, he became better. Before being here, this universe was full of fighting between God’s, Angels, Demons and all sorts. Now its toned down because of you humans, we’re kind of thankful to you.” She patted the table. “What I’m getting at is, Limbo is the best thing to be given to Levi and you were perfection when you came here. I’ve never seen him so invested and interested in anyone before.” She held her hands up. “Ah, but word of warning, we don’t really know what you are yet. I know, and everyone else you are not human for sure. No human has a perfect soul like yours, so a mistake had to have been made somewhere. Oh, and you have a demon after you, so be careful. You’re not strong here because you are used to the human world, plus your soul is contained within a very cute vessel.” She poked your cheek making you laugh. “No more running away, stick to Levi. If he gets too much, then call me.”

You took your Limbo phone out. “Like on this?”

“Yes! Oh, what a good boy he is giving you that. Pass it here.” She took it from you and typed away on it. “There, now you have a direct link to me. I’ll let Mike and Erwin know you have a phone, I’m sure they’ll want to have your number.” She giggled. “Especially Mike, he likes you.”

You sighed. “I don’t need another guy after me.”

“No, no. He isn’t God in love with you. He just really likes you, and he likes messing with Levi.” She shrugged. “So, he’ll be a very good friend to you.”

“Good.” You looked out at the harbour again. “Thanks Hange, everything is much clearer to me. Sorry for getting pissed off but love is stupid.”

“It is a weird thing we made.” She looked outside with you. “What has your attention now?”

“Is it always grey and miserable here?”

“Yes, though I did notice this morning some flowers have been appearing.” She smirked. “Probably because you kissed Levi.”

You blushed. “Yeah, yeah. So umm, can you actually sail out on one of those boats?”

“Think so, but no one ever does.”

You looked back at Hange. “Why not? I mean you have to find jobs for the souls, right? So, why not make this a fishing town?”

She sat back and blinked at you a few times. “Why the hell did we not think of that?”

“It’s more jobs and things to do to keep people busy, also you need to have a community here.” You pulled a face in thought. “Maybe I dunno, a festival? Just to cheer people up. Having a low and dull atmosphere will affect people, meaning it’ll be harder and take longer for Levi to decided what to do with their souls. Plus, Erwin and Mike might have less work as well if people were happier. No more crimes.”

Hange laughed. “Where have you been all my life?” She slammed her hands on the table. “It’s decided, come with me to see Mike and Erwin. Come, come!”

You chased after her to the station, she kicked the door open and loudly said hello to the guys. Erwin greeted you with a smile and saying your name, but Mike slid up to you and sniffed. “You still don’t smell of Levi, which means you two haven’t done anything. What torture for that poor man, this is fun. We should play with him more.”

You flicked his forehead. “Don’t be mean, Hange has something to tell you both anyway.”

Mike hummed. “Should be interesting.”

Hange told them everything you told here, about the fishing and the festival. Erwin watched Hange energetically move about his office, then looked over at you. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, it’s been getting harder and harder to judge these souls and move them on. So, giving them more work and something to look forward to should be good. Any other ideas?”

You nodded. “You need holidays, like celebration days. Let people have fun, I’m sure people will show their true selves if you did.” You looked out his window. “Maybe change the weather as well, bring the seasons here. With that people can grow flowers and sell them, you know a florist? Oh, and people could have gardens to grow fruit and veg, so you can have a market to sell them at.” You blushed as everyone stared at you. “Ah, but simple things first.”

Mike smirked at you. “I have an idea, how about we make this bundle of joy the mayor of this town.”

“W-what?”

Erwin hummed. “A human face for the souls to communicate with, she could learn things from them and find out secrets too. We can’t always be watching these souls, so having someone on the inside would be good.” He nodded. “Alright, we’d like to offer you the job of mayor. You will be the connection between us and the souls, it’ll make our jobs easier. So, what do you say?”

“What about Levi?”

“I’ll discuss it with him, I’m sure he’ll be okay with it. Besides, the happier the people get the less they see him as the people they fear most.”

“What?”

He chuckled. “If the people are happy, they see him as the real him.”

You smiled. “I’d like for that, for people to see the real handsome guy he is.” You gulped as they all smiled at you. “What?”

Mike put his arm around you, he poked your cheek. “Isn’t she so cute? She’s going to be the cutest mayor ever.”

You giggled. “Thanks Mike, so umm…you really think I could make that much of a difference to these souls, and you guys?”

Erwin nodded. “Yes.”

You smiled. “I’ll do it then. I’ll be the mayor of Limbo.”

You jumped as Levi appeared and slammed some papers on Erwin’s desk. “Done, these people need moving on when you two can.” He looked over to you with Mike’s arm around you. “What are you doing? Why is she here with you lot?”

Erwin took the papers and looked through them at the souls, the choices Levi had made were good as far as he could tell. “We were chatting about ideas for this town, oh and we elected a mayor.”

“Who?”

You waved and smiled. “Hello.”

“No, no, no.” He walked over to you and pulled you against him, his one arm holding you tight. “She’s not going to be the mayor of Limbo; I won’t allow it. There’s a Demon after her, if you lot have forgotten. Her being mayor puts a spotlight back on her.”

Erwin put the papers down and looked at Levi. “She’ll be working very closely with you; she’ll review souls and be in constant contact with yourself to help your judge souls. So, in other words…”

Hange clapped. “You two will be working with each other every day.”

Levi hugged you with both arms, he leaned over your shoulder. “When does she start?”

“Tomorrow, today I need to talk to you about her policies she’s bringing in.” He pointed at you. “So, I’m afraid you’re going to have to let her go.”

Levi let go of you as he grumbled under his breath. “But what if someone comes after her and I’m not there?”

Mike patted your head. “I’ll drop her off, don’t worry Levi she’ll be fine in your fortress.”

“Fine.”

You turned to walk then stopped. “Oh! I almost forgot.” You ran over to Erwin, then handed your phone to him. “Number please.”

He smiled and took your phone. “Happy to.” He tapped away. “I’ll put yours on my phone as well, stay safe and good luck on your first day tomorrow.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thank you.” You ran after Mike and walked out with him, you looked up at the tall guy and gave him your phone. “Yours too.”

He smirked. “Sure.” He typed away, then he put your number in his phone. “I have a feeling me and you are going to be close friends.”

You sat writing at your new mayor’s desk, it was rather big and old fashioned which was nice. The souls had really taken to you, mainly because almost all of them you’d brought over here. Everyone liked that the harbour was now open, so people were going out fishing. You even made a news team, which meant people could report and let others know what was going on weather wise and events in the town. It’d only been a few days, but everything was going perfect except one thing.

You had been so wrapped up in doing a good job as mayor, you kind of didn’t have time for Levi’s flirting or the fact you just realised you were in love with him. Levi promised he’d wait, but it was starting to get to him now how little time you had for him. So, now he was in your office behind you and watching you write. He leaned on the back of your chair as he called your name. “Let’s get lunch together today.”

You hummed as you looked at another file. “Sorry Levi, but I’m a little overrun with work at the moment. Maybe tomorrow?”

“You said that yesterday.”

You looked up and frowned. “I did?”

“Yes.”

You looked back to your work. “Oh, sorry umm give me a few moments then and I’ll try and finish this quickly.”

“You said that too yesterday.” Levi appeared on your desk; he was sat on your work with his legs crossed. “Before you say anything, you said it all yesterday and the day before that and that. I’m a patient man, but I’m starting to lose it.”

You sat back in your chair and smiled. “You look like a toddler who can’t get what they want.”

“Well I want you, is that such a crime?”

“It is when I have work to do to fix your town.”

“Why are you doing all this?”

You smiled. “Because, Erwin said that if the people are happy, they will see the real you. Which means no one will fear you, you’ll be happier and your happiness makes me super happy. I did all this to make you smile more, because I like your smile.” He watched you blush, you just looked so adorable and good enough to eat. “A lot. So, all this is for you. Now, let me get back to work okay?” He didn’t move. “Levi, come on.”

He grabbed the arms of your chair, he leaned closer to you. His eyes studied your blushing face, but what he liked most was how you weren’t leaning away from him. You gulped, licked your lips and looked at his lips. Levi knew, he knew you wanted him to kiss you as much as he wanted to kiss you. However, Levi wasn’t going to let you get what you wanted, you’d ignored him for long enough so this was his revenge.

Levi pulled away, you followed him a little then pouted with a blush. Levi hummed. “Fine, I’ll let you work but I will keep an eye on you. I know people will come see you, so I have to appear as something so they don’t run away.” He clicked his fingers, you gasped as a black cat sat on your desk. “This should do.”

You scooped Levi up and cuddled him right against your chest. “KITTY!”

Levi wiggled in your arms. “Yes I’m a cat, now do you mind putting me down?”

You put him on your lap and fussed him, he began purring. “Oh but you’re so soft and cute, can I just keep you on my lap?”

He put his paws on your boobs. “I can sit on your lap!?”

You fussed his face then kissed his head. “Yes you can you cute kitty cat.” Levi snuggled up against you, you fussed him as you worked and just felt yourself relax. You didn’t care that Levi rubbed himself against your body, in your mind it was a cat and not some perverted guy who loved you as a cat. You looked up as a soul walked in, you smiled at them. “Hi, how can I help you?”

He sat down and shook your hand. “Daniel. So, umm I think what you’re doing is truly wonderful. I-I was wondering, with the changes happening if we could maybe have more fresh things?”

“Like?”

“A bakery, I used to love baking when I was alive.”

You smiled and picked Levi up with one hand on his chest, he snuggled your neck as you fussed him. “I love that idea.” You wrote down his idea. “You have a few other people who want to help?”

“I do yes, we’ve had little meet ups as a community.” He blushed and ruffled his hair. “As per your suggestion, it’s worked really well. We’re all connecting and happier.”

You smiled. “Good, I’m glad it is.”

Daniel grinned, then watched Levi. “Wow, that cat really likes you.”

You giggled and kissed Levi’s head as he purred away. “Yeah, he’s just the cutest thing.” You gave Levi a cuddle. “So cute, I love him.” You froze, Levi looked up at you. You smiled at Daniel, a little blush on your face. “So anyway, how else can I help you?”

Levi crawled up your chest, he nudged your neck and purred in your ear. “I love him.”

You picked Levi up and put him on the desk. “O-okay, so Daniel.”

He watched Levi as he walked around and tried to find a way onto your lap again, he really wanted to tease you until Daniel spoke. “Are you free this lunch?”

You smiled. “I dunno I have a lot of paperwork to do, why?”

“Well I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me?”

Levi turned around and sat at the edge of his desk looking at Daniel, his tail swished side to side as he growled. You stood up and gabbed Levi. “I umm, that’s really sweet of you but I’m not a soul here and there’s a rule against souls having relations with none souls.”

He looked sad. “Oh…well that’s sad, but I’d still like to invite you to lunch someday, but not with just me, the others you’ve helped would be there as well.”

You smiled as you held onto Levi, he was trying to get to Daniel. “I’d like that, a little community get together.”

“Good, I’ll leave you be it seems your cat is all riled up over something.”

You juggled Levi in your arms. “Okay, I’ll see you around then. Bye!”

Levi jumped out of your arms as the door closed, he turned back into his normal self and growled at the door. He turned to you. “He might as well have gotten naked that flirt, who does he think he is? That disgusting soul.”

You laughed. “Don’t send him to correction just because he was a crush on me.” You walked over to your desk and moved your papers about. “You have to judge him fairly.”

He walked over to you. “If you didn’t follow the rules, or they weren’t real…would you date him?”

You laughed. “No way, I don’t like him.”

He watched you with keen eyes. “You don’t?”

“Nope.” You grabbed your coat and smiled at Levi.

“Where are you going?”

You giggled. “Lunch, you coming with me? I did say I would go.”

Levi grabbed you and pulled you against his chest, he clicked his fingers making you both appear in his house. “I’ll make lunch.” He kissed your cheek. “I want to spoil you, now go relax by the pool okay?”

You looked outside. “But it’s cold and grey.”

Levi hummed; he clicked his fingers making the sun come out. “Just for today.”

You ran outside and smiled, you looked back at Levi. “That was so cool, you’re amazing.”

He growled a little, he stepped towards you then stopped himself. “No, food.”

You took your coat off and sat outside, you unbuttoned your smart shirt down and kicked back on the sunbed. The only problem was your skirt, it was a little tight. You closed your eyes; it was nice to relax for once because you’ve been so overworked. You smiled when you felt a kiss on your forehead, you opened your eyes and looked up at Levi. “Thank you for making it warm.”

“If it makes you happy, then I’m happy.”

You moaned a little as you rolled onto your side and balled up. “Can I take the rest of the day off? Just lie here and enjoy myself, no more listening to people’s problems.”

Levi sat on your sunbed, he ran his hand through your hair and over your cheek. “Does this day of rest involve me?”

You turned your head and looked up at Levi. “Of course, we’re always together so it would be with you.”

He leaned closer and kissed you, you blushed at him. “Lunch is ready.”

You smiled and sat up, part of you felt really happy that he kissed you, but another part wanted it to last longer. “I’m looking forward to it.” He took your hand, pulled you along to a table set up perfectly with a large amount of beautiful food. “Wow, did you make all this?”

“I did.”

“Why?”

He pulled your seat out for you, he pushed the chair in and frowned. “Because it was for you, that’s why. Making things for you, doing anything for you, just you makes me happy.” He kissed your cheek, then he sat down and began dishing out food for you both. “So, after careful consideration I’m giving you the rest of the day off and a further three days.”

You laughed. “But I have the weekends off, so that means I have five days off.”

“You do? What a shame.”

You smiled at him. “Sarcasm, lovely.” You bit down on your food. “Oh wow, this is amazing.”

“Thank you, I made it all with you in mind.”

You sipped your tea. “You really do love me a lot, don’t you?”

“I told you, you’re my world and I love and adore everything about you. You’re my soulmate.”

You looked down at your food. “I talked to Hange about some stuff and I think I’m starting to understand; you know what this whole love thing is.” You looked up to Levi before he could make a move, his eyes looked like they were full of desire and delight. “Starting, I’m still figuring things out so don’t pounce on me yet.” You hummed after a few more bites. “Also, work. If I’m having time off, I need to make a sign or something.”

Levi clicked his fingers. “Done.” He leaned closer. “Now tell me more about these thoughts of love towards me.”

You shook your head. “You are relentless, another time please Levi I have a lot to process and these five days off actually help. Work hasn’t allowed me to think, but now with some time I can.”

Levi moved in his chair. “Well how about I help you along with your thoughts?” You held your breath; you were kind of excited to see what he’d do to you. “Cause you’re looking rather delicious.”

“Are you referring to the cakes?” Erwin smiled and sat down on a third chair, he leaned forward and took a cherry. “Because it does look delicious.”

“Why are you here?”

“Because a certain Mayor is taking a break, I was going to see her today but it seems she wasn’t there.”

You smiled. “I’m here.”

“You taking a break already?”

You nodded. “I was working none stop, so Levi said I needed a break.”

Erwin hummed. “Maybe we should reduce your working time, and days as well.” He sat back in his seat. “I mean all the initial work has been done, so it makes sense we reduce your hours.”

You smiled at him and wiggled in your seat. “Yeah, thank you.”

“No problem.” He took a cup of tea from you and smiled. “I’m actually here because I wanted to test an idea.” He downed some of his tea. “We have a theory that, happiness makes things better here. So, we want you my dear to go into town with Levi at your side. We think people’s happiness at seeing you and Levi’s happiness of being with you should make him appear as the real him, should.”

Levi sat back in his chair and hummed. “So, I can take this brat on a date then?”

“Yes, if our theory works. I need to see it in action, if I’m happy with it then you can go on your date.”

Levi eyed you, he leaned closer on the table. “So, you want to go on a date?”

You grinned. “Yes! Oh, but I need to change into something nicer.”

“What do you want to wear?”

You hummed and thought about a cute outfit, a skirt with straps and an adorable long sleeve shirt, long socks and little shoes. You even imagined a little bow in your hair, you couldn’t help but smile but knew you didn’t have it or the money. “Yeah, but I don’t own it at all.”

“Come here.” Levi got up and walked over to you, he knelt down and studied you. “Don’t worry, I just want to know what’s going on in that head of yours.” He cupped your face and kissed you, he was reading you again. He pulled away and hummed, Erwin had a little smile on his face and a blush at what he just saw. Levi had seen what you had imagine, he thought it was super cute. He clicked his fingers, you looked down and saw your outfit and smiled. “There, now you look perfect.”

You blushed at Levi as he pulled you to your feet, he clicked his fingers again and made himself appear in a white low-cut shirt with a long necklace. He had a big long green cardigan on, his shirt cuffs rolled over the ends of his cardigan sleeves. His trousers were tight and black with his shirt tucked into so you could see his belt. Finally, he had roughed up brown biker boots. “Let’s go brat, unfortunately for the first part of the date we have to have a chaperone.”

“That’s okay.” You smiled at Erwin. “I like Erwin, so it’s okay.”

“Do you now?”

You sighed. “Levi, stop it.” You hugged his arm and smiled at Erwin. “So, shall we go?”

Erwin got up and sighed. “Sure, let’s test our theory.”

You walked with him out the house, then down into town. “So umm, do I have to be in constant contact with him?”

“No just near him, but I suppose if you are hugging his arm like that.” You blushed and let go, so Levi entwined his fingers with yours. “Or holding his hand like he is holding yours; it should be better because he’s happier that way, right?”

Levi leaned over and kissed by your ear. “I’m very happy, though there are things that would make me happier.”

You bumped into him. “Yes, but we are in public Levi and knowing you you’re thinking something perverted.”

“Not all are.”

“Sure.”

Erwin froze. “Soul up ahead.”

The girl smiled at Erwin. “Sherriff! It’s good to see you out and about, are you showing new residents around?”

“No, I’m actually with the mayor and…” Her eyes widened when she looked at Levi. “Miss? You okay?”

“Wh-who is that?!

He looked at Levi. “That?”

“That really good-looking guy, the one with the raven hair with the mayor?”

You looked up at Levi. “Good looking.”

“It works…however.” He looked down at you. “I only want you to find me attractive.”

You smiled at him. “I do find you attractive, very attractive actually but umm.” You put your fingers on his lips as he leaned closer. “I still have to think.”

He kissed your fingers. “I know.” He pulled you along to the woman, he held his hand out to her. “Levi, I’m the mayor’s lover, boyfriend and her world.” You blushed at his words. “I help her sometimes.”

She gulped. “S-so, umm you two serious? Cause…” She stepped closer and ran her hand up his chest. “I’d like to invite you on a date, it’s not every day you meet a good-looking God.”

You gritted your teeth, you tugged Levi away from her. “Sorry, but we have somewhere to be.”

She winked at Levi. “Sure! Come visit me stud.”

Erwin hummed. “Well, it seems like it’s working which is good, now we just need to get to a busier place and see if it works there.”

Levi looked down at you, he could feel you were squeezing his hand harder than normal. He understood very well what you were feeling, jealously, but you were hiding it and probably didn’t understand it too well. So, Levi decided he was going to mess with you, just for a little bit. He spied a group of girls, he pulled you along to them.

You frowned at Levi. “What are you?”

He let go of your hand, he was happy and didn’t need to touch you because you were getting possessive and jealous which he loved. He introduced himself to the women, told them he was the King of Limbo and just watched them gush over him and how handsome and wonderful he was. A girl pulled on his arm. “Come play with us King.”

You walked over and smiled. “Hi everyone, how are the new changes?”

“Oh, great Miss mayor! Right ladies?” They all agreed. “You’re doing a fine job, but this King is even finer. You are one lucky lady to working with him.”

“I live with him too.”

“Oh?” She raised her brow. “How charitable of him, how’s your room?”

“It’s nice yeah, though Levi takes up a large amount of the bed.”

She gulped. “What?”

“I sleep in the same bed as him, right Levi?” He tried everything in his power to hold back a smile. “Well I’m sorry ladies, but I have to take the King some place for business.” You grabbed his sleeve and pulled him along, when you were far away from the woman with Levi and Erwin you looked to Erwin. “Alright handsome, is there any more work for me to do?”

Erwin looked between you and Levi. “Yooou not going on a date?”

You gave him a strained smile, you were irritated for some unknown reason, seeing Levi touching those women’s hair and arms, making them laugh. You felt this prickly stabbing sensation within you, you hated this feeling because it made you act in a may you didn’t like. “No, I don’t feel so good right now. I want to work, check on how things are going town wise.”

Levi put his hands in his pockets, he’d really gotten to you and this was enjoyable. He walked backwards. “No, we’re still going on a date. We’re going on a boat trip.”

“Boat trip? Can you even sail?”

“I can do anything, especially if you’re involved.” He nodded to the harbour. “Now come on brat, hurry or I drag you there all tied up.”

You sighed and looked to Erwin. “I’ll catch up with you later Erwin.”

“Sure, be safe and Levi?” Levi looked to Erwin. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Levi nodded. “Don’t worry, I have it under control.” You walked with Levi to the harbour, you didn’t really want to say anything to him. He got onto a nice boat first, he held his hand out to you to help you on but you walked past him and sat down on the front of the boat. Levi went slowly out to sea, his eyes on you as you sat there hugging your legs. He dropped anchor and walked over to you, he sat down and sighed. “You’re mad at me.”

You shuffled away a bit. “I’m not mad at you, that’d be stupid of me.”

He poked your cheek. “Then why are you pouting?”

“Touch me again and I bite your finger off.”

He hummed and leaned closer, his lips and nose brushed your cheek to your ear. “Mmm, but what if I want you to bite me?”

“You’re a weirdo.” You pushed Levi away. “Just leave me alone.”

“Was my testing of your jealousy that bad?”

You looked at him. “You did what?”

“I tested your emotions today; it was rather cute how possessive and jealous you got.” He hummed. “How did you put it? You sleep in the same bed as me, did you mean to sound so snappy?”

“I’ll snap you in a minute.” You jumped at Levi, he grabbed your wrists and fell on his back as he watched you. “You’re an asshole to do that to me.”

“I was testing a theory.”

You stopped fighting; he yanked your arms closer making you land on him. You wiggled on top of him. “What stupid theory?”

“Well, I know you love me I can tell easily. However, I wanted you to see another side of love. The jealous and possessive side.” He kissed you in your moment of vulnerability. “It was more beautiful than I could have ever imagined.” You pulled from Levi; your eyes studied his then you rolled onto your side with your back to him. You placed your hand on your chest as you felt it hammer, you knew you were really in love. Levi put his arms behind his head and sighed. “I’m sorry I did what I did, but I don’t regret it at all. I want to help you brat, you wanted to learn how to love and what it’s like to be loved.” He flinched a little when you rolled back over, you rested your head and your arm on him. “This was not what I was expecting.” He put his arm around you. “Why the change in mind?”

“Just shut up for a moment.”

“Okay.”

Levi stayed there with you for a long time, the two of you just listened to the waves against the boat. You began playing with his shirt, you gulped a little. “I don’t like the way I acted, it wasn’t like me at all and I hated that. I’m not mad at you, I’m mad at myself for becoming so ugly. At least I know now what it feels like, the warning signs that my emotions are getting bad. Thank you though…for showing me more about love, and for taking me out here on a date.”

“I told you.”

You sat up and sighed. “I know, you love me and you’ll do anything for me.” You hugged your legs. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“But I do, because you need to understand how I really feel.” He moved closer and put his hand on your knee. “I want you to feel so much love, I’m not messing with you like others have.” His forehead tapped your temple. “I really, really love you.”

You turned your head, your forehead against his. You gulped and felt a need inside you, a vision of kissing Levi. So, you did what your soul and head told you to do. You leaned forward and kissed Levi, when you pulled back from the kiss and gasped you and Levi didn’t want it to end. He cupped the side of your face and pulled you back, you didn’t fight but went with it. You leaned into Levi, you chased him as he pulled back slightly. You could feel his smile at you, it made your heart race a little.

You linked your arms around his neck, he moved his leg and pulled you onto his lap by your lower back. He dug his fingers into your hair, he and you both moaned a little. You pulled away from him, your forehead tapped his shoulder. Levi rubbed your back as he hugged you, he was waiting for you to say something.

You gripped his cardigan. “Levi I…I really like you.”

“Yeah?”

You lifted your head and pulled at his shirt. “Yeah.”

“Like, how much?”

You bit your lip and looked up at Levi, you’d completely forgotten you were now straddling him. “A lot.” You pulled at the edge of his cardigan and straightened it as Levi ran his hands on your outer thighs near your bum. “Like a stupid amount, you’re on my mind a lot, I think and act in ways I’ve never done before. I got jealous, me. I’ve never…I feel stupid.” You tapped Levi’s bare chest that was showing slightly. “But it feels good too. I dunno Levi, my mind is super messed up as well as my soul. I don’t know what I am, or why something bad wants me. What I do know is, whatever is going on between us is real, strong and important and I don’t want to run from it.” You blushed and gulped. “I want to know more about it, about this feeling, about you and about us.”

He wrapped his arms around you, he lay you onto your back as he leaned over you. His lips never left yours, he was passionate and loving. You moaned as he dragged his pelvis against yours, your body burnt and tingled at him touch, it felt like you’d been doing this together for years. That the two of you, were just designed to be with each other.

Levi put his arms either side of your head, he played with your hair. “Don’t worry, I won’t take this moment any further. I’m waiting for you to say I love you.” He leaned down and kissed the mark on your neck he gave you. “But it doesn’t mean I won’t stop touching, kissing, licking, biting and sucking you.”

You smiled at him, then turned your head away from him. “You’re a massive flirt.”

“I am with you.” He got off you, he pulled you up and into his lap so your back was against his chest. “Want to see something nice?”

“Sure.” You gulped as Levi’s arm hugged your middle tightly.

He nodded to the sea. “Just watch.” He clicked his fingers.

You stared at it, then you gasped when you saw water come from the sea and up. Levi had made whales; he’d made them just for you. You giggled then smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them.”

“Can I touch them?”

“Sure.”

You crawled to the edge of the ship, your reached down to the water and watched one swim right under your hand. You smiled and looked back at Levi. “This is amazing, I’ve never done anything like this in the real world.”

Levi moved over and sat next to you. “Is there anything else you want to do? I can make it happen.”

You smiled at Levi and hugged him, he hugged you back. “I just need you for now.”


	6. Chapter 6

You ran your hands through Levi’s hair, he was sat on the floor in front of you on the sofa. Levi was busy going though the files of the souls, he was making his decisions on them. With your recent work, it was a lot easier for him now. So, the two of you could relax together. Levi had told you that you could spend this free time learning to be a couple, learning what people in love do. So, he told you they sometimes sat together just touching each other. You asked if you could play with his hair, he was happy for you to do that.

You raked his hair back and leaned around to look at his face, a few strands hung in his face. He looked to you. “What?”

You giggled. “Nothing, you just look good like this.”

“Yeah?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

You kissed his temple, he hummed at you. “What was that for?”

You blushed and pulled away from him and began playing with his hair. “Shh, don’t ask me why I do things.”

“But it was cute, and nice.” He turned his head to you. “Do it again.”

“No.”

“Fine.” He put his hand either side of you, he leaned up and chased you as you backed up. “Then I’ll kiss you.” You inhaled, he kissed you and hummed at the sensation. You dug your fingers into his hair, your body enjoying and singing at his touch. He pulled away and frowned at you. “You really like my hair, don’t you?”

You let go of him. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He took your hand and kissed it. “I like it when you touch me.”

You hugged Levi, mainly because you were embarrassed. “You have a bad habit of saying really good things.”

“I’m supposed to as your boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend…”

He pulled away a bit. “That’s what humans call their partners or lovers, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, now sit.” You patted the space between your legs. “I want to do something, don’t see it as weird please.”

He sat between your legs, you pulled him back and hugged him with your chest against his back. You squeezed him tightly, the side of your head resting on his back so you could hear his heart beating. Levi rubbed one of your arms with his hand, he picked up his work and carried on. You loved his contact, and the moment loads, he adored it the most. He loved it even more when he felt that you’d fallen asleep, he normally hated humans but he thought you were just adorable.

He turned slightly then caught you before you flopped over, he picked you up and moved you to sit across his lap. He held your head against his chest, he gave you a squeeze and kissed your head. He tried to work, but he couldn’t focus because of you. He just wanted to cuddle you and watch you sleep, he wanted to kiss your face all over. Levi knew Erwin would kill him if he didn’t finish his work by the end of the day, so he had no choice. He had a little cuddle session with you, then he lay you on the sofa with a blanket over you and moved to his office, because if he saw you all cute, he wouldn’t be able to focus.

You rolled onto your side, you looked around to see Levi gone. You noticed a door open, a light inside meaning he was probably in there. You went to the kitchen and began looking around, Levi didn’t have any food. So, you called Hange and kept your voice low. “Hey Hange?”

“Yeeeeees?”

“I umm want to bake and cook for Levi, so I was wondering if you could help me go shopping?”

“Sure!”

You gulped. “Do I…do I need money?”

“No, no there’s no money here just a reward system in place for hard work.”

You walked to the door; you grabbed the house keys then went into town as you walked. “Oh okay, I was worried. So, where do I meet you?”

“Just get into the main street, I’ll spot you easily.”

You smiled and walked down the hill into town. “Sure, see you in a bit.” You walked a bit faster, then got to the main street. You looked around and saw Hange, she had a big grin and was waving to you. “Hey Hange.”

“Hello miss mayor.” She winked at you. “Don’t you look cute in that dress.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh! Thank you for bringing summer to the town, everyone appreciates it.” She gave you a little hug. “Now come on, let’s take you food shopping. What do you have planned for Levi?”

You blushed. “Well I’ve been slowly learning new things about him, turns out he likes strawberries and rice. So, I want to bake a strawberry cake for him. I’m not sure about a rice dish though, would he like curry?”

“Think so, I’ve seen him eat all sorts of things that are similar so, go for it.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

“Look at you, getting all cute on him.”

You laughed. “Well, I’m trying to understand how I feel. He’s helping me actually, because he doesn’t want me to rush this all. I mean this is the first time I’ve ever been in love.”

“He’s a good lad sometimes.” She opened the shop door for you, it was a big clean supermarket with light classical music playing in the background. She grabbed you a basket, the two of you walked around together picking things up and having a little laugh. There were a few people inside, but everyone was pleasant and quiet. Then her phone went, she took it out and held her finger up. “Sorry I have to get this; I’m just going to step outside okay? I’ll be back I promise.”

You nodded and smiled, you carried on walking down an aisle and looked at the food. You picked up something and studied it, then you noticed a crackling on the speakers and a song being played. You focused into the sound then began to recognise it once the base came in, I wanna be adored by the stone roses. You narrowed your eyes at it. “I know this song, but from where?”

“It’s a good song, right?” You jumped and turned to Shogo next to you, he smiled at you, then he looked up at the ceiling. “Always been a favourite of mine, what are the odds of it playing in here? Never thought the King had much taste in music.” He kept his head up to the ceiling but he looked down at you and grinned. “That’s just my opinion.” He turned his head to you. “How are you? Since last we spoke you were rather torn.”

“I’m better actually, I suppose I have you to thank.” You laughed. “You’re a great listener and you give amazing advice. You always seem to be helping me.”

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. “I’ve been told I have quite the silver tongue, everyone I speak to tends to listen very closely. So, my little lantern, what did you decide?”

You shrugged and looked around; you had a blush forming but you noticed the people who were shopping around you were gone. “I umm…”

“Something wrong?”

You looked back to Shogo. “No, sorry I get distracted sometimes…what were we talking about?”

The music got a little lounder, you frowned and rolled your shoulders a little. Shogo hummed. “About what you did regarding your feelings for someone.”

You nervously laughed. “Oh yeah, I decided to go for it. I don’t know what it’s like to be loved, or to love but, it’s nice.”

He stepped closer to you, he reached out and took your chin with his thumb and finger and lifted your head to meet his gaze. He smiled and sang to you along with the song playing. “I wanna be adored…Right?” You gulped and shook your head, he tilted his head as he studied your eyes then your lips, his smile turning into a grin. “You are a fascination little lantern, some people would kill to be adored, even sell their souls.” He let go of you. “Humans are odd things, I’m sure you’ve heard that a lot.”

You nodded. “I can imagine we are…”

He hummed which then turned into a chuckle. “Well, I’m glad you are okay and that you are finding love.” He leaned closer and kissed you, a little smile on his face as he pulled away.

“Do people here have a habit of kissing people?”

“Sorry, but it’s our way to check on you. But anyway, you had me worried, but I’m so happy you’re doing better now. This town is doing amazing now with you here too, you’re one powerful little thing.” He sighed. “I must be off; I’ve outstayed my welcome.”

You blushed. “N-no you’re fine.”

He smiled. “You’re so sweet little lantern, but I must leave. Have a pleasant day and don’t think of me too much.” He winked at you making you giggle. “I kid, bye little lantern.”

You smiled to yourself and continued your shop, after a few seconds you noticed the song was gone and the normal music was back. You jumped when someone walked past you at the end of the isle, you turned around to see Hange.

Hange grinned at you. “There you are, I thought I lost you cutie.”

“What?”

“I couldn’t find you for a while, but here you were hiding back here.”

You gave her a small smile, she walked ahead talking but you looked back at where Shogo went. Everything seem odd, very odd but this was Limbo so it was expected. “Yeah…”

“Now what do you need as your final bits?”

You hummed. “I uhh just need some sugar.”

“Sugar! This way!”

You stared at the cake, you had icing ready to go on but you were scared you were going to mess up, but you had to finish it. You took a deep breath and put a heap on, your smoothed it all out and repeated until it looked fairly perfect. Then you took strawberries, you placed them on the cake and stepped back with a smile on your face. It wasn’t like one from a store, but it was close enough.

You plated up dinner, put it all on the table then went to Levi’s office. You knocked on his door and leaned in. He took his glasses off, looked to you and said your name. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, I just wanted to check on you.”

“I’m fine, better now I’ve seen you.” He sat back and sighed. “I need a boost actually.”

You leaned in the doorway. “Yeah?”

He opened his arms. “Come here, gimmie.”

You grinned at him. “No.” You stepped back. “You come here.”

He growled at you. “Brat?”

“Grumpy.”

He got up. “Get here.”

“No.” You ran from him towards the dinner table all set up, Levi ran after you.

You squealed when he grabbed you, his arms wrapped around you as he kissed your neck. “Got you.” He paused and looked up. “What’s that nice smell?” He let you go and walked over to the table, he looked at the food. “You…did you make all this?”

You nodded. “I did.” You ran over and picked up the cake from the kitchen, you walked over as you spoke. “I know you said you could just click your fingers to make things, but I think there’s nothing nicer than making something for someone you like. You see, humans bake and cook things for people we care about.”

“Like people you love?”

You blushed and nodded. “R-right.” You held the cake out to him. “I m-made this too.”

You eyed the cake, he saw strawberries in it, he took it from you and blinked a few times in shock. “Strawberries…you remembered.”

“Of course.”

He looked up at you. “And you baked, I read that humans bake for people they really love. Family.”

You smiled. “Yeah, family…”

He put the cake down, he walked up to you and hugged you. “I love you so much.”

You hugged him back. “I know, we should eat before it gets cold.”

Levi let you go and sat down quickly, he looked so excited. You poured him a glass of booze, then got your drink. You sat down and smiled as he ate his food quickly, he hummed at it. “So good.”

You ate yours slowly, you were mainly enjoyed watching Levi get excited over the food. He finished up and watched you with delight in his eyes, you couldn’t help but laugh. “That was rather cute, was it that good?”

You leaned his cheek on his hand. “I’ve never tasted anything nicer; it was perfect.”

You finished your dinner and smiled. “I’m glad.”

He took yours and his bowls and put them in the dishwasher, he grabbed his nicest plates and put them on the table. He picked up a knife. “Can I cut?”

“Yes.”

He sliced it and seemed to smile a little, even more when he put the slice on a plate. “So perfect, you’re amazing. It makes me very happy you did all this for me.”

You took your cake from Levi, you smiled at him. “Well, when I woke up today thought about where you were and I saw you were in your office, then all I could think about was you. So, I thought what would make you happy and all I could think about was this.” You bit into the cake; it was really good. “I’m glad I did, because you’re smiling and you have a beautiful smile. Seeing you happy and smiling makes me feel really good.” You laughed. “This is really good cake.”

Levi dropped his fork, you looked up as walked over. He grabbed your chair and dragged you to face him, he cupped your face and kissed you. He hummed and pulled you to your feet, you ran your hands up his chest and linked your arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around you, then he pulled your body against his. “You are too precious brat. I love you so much.”

You hugged Levi, your head rested on his chest with your eyes closed as he ran his hand up and down your back. He kissed the top of your head as you hummed at him. “You make me feel so happy and special, my heart, soul and head go crazy for you. I care so much about you, I really do.”

Levi looked down at you, you looked up at him. “I know, but it makes me happy you are telling me all this.” He kissed you, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Now how about we finish our slices of the beautiful cake you make me, which is full of love. Then when we’re done, I’ll make us some tea. No clicking of fingers, I’ll actually make you some tea, okay? Then I can hold you as we watch tv, I promise I won’t feel you up.”

You frowned at Levi as you sat down. “You sure you can manage that? The whole no groping thing?”

He ate some of his cake then paused in thought. “I might have problems.”

You smiled. “Thought so.” He finished his slice and packed everything up for you, then he made a fresh pot of tea and took it to the living room. He sat down and put the tv on, but he wasn’t watching what he’d put on. Levi kept looking over at you, he was waiting for you to finish. You grinned at him. “You can stop that staring business; it won’t make me eat faster.”

“It might.”

You leaned on your cheek. “I might eat slower.”

“Don’t even think about it.” You laughed and finished up, you cleaned up and walked over to Levi. He opened his arms out to you. “Come.”

You laughed. “Like a five year old, pay attention to me mummy.”

He hummed, then he clicked his fingers and appeared as the cutest little kid Levi. He had puffy cheeks, a massive shirt on and big bright eyes. You gasped and covered your mouth; you could imagine just a few little bits of you on him and he’d be yours and his son. Levi put his little arms up, his sleeves slid down to show his small arms and hands. “Pay attention to me mummy!”

You jumped on the sofa, you leaned over and pinched his cheeks. “Oh my god you are so cute! Was this what you looked like when you were little?”

“No, I was very thin and wasting away. This is a healthy me.”

You patted his little cheeks and giggled. “So cute, I can just imagine you with my eye colour.”

He covered his eyes up with his hands, then pulled away. “Like this?”

“Yes, aww pretty.”

He crawled over then sat right in front of you. “Do I look like our son?” You blushed hard. “I do, don’t I?”

“Shh, don’t say stuff I’ve been thinking.” You covered your face with your hands.

Levi stared at you, he flopped into your lap then turned back into his normal self. Levi groaned. “Why do you have to be so cute? Damn it brat.”

You peeked at Levi, you smiled at him then ran your hands through his hair. “I guess we’re both big idiots huh? B-But ah…we’ll hold off for years and years before we have that cuteness again.”

Levi looked up at you. “Yeah?”

“Y-yes.”

He leaned up and kissed you, he felt you smile making him smile into the kiss. “There is one thing.”

“What?” He clicked his fingers, everything around you got bigger. You coughed and looked down to see you were in a cute dress, and little shoes. Your hands were small too, everything about you was little. You looked up to Levi, he was bigger than you and had a massive blush on his face. “Did you make me small?”

He picked you and held you up in the air. “So cute!”

You wiggled in his hands. “Put me down and turn me back.”

He sat you on his lap. “Why would I ever do that?” You pouted. “Now you look even more cute.” He poked your cheek. “I want a daughter now.” He clicked his fingers turning you back to normal, he leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Can we skip the whole waiting thing?”

You felt his hands wander, you looked down and noticed Levi had not only made you yourself again, but had dressed you in a short dress that was low cut. “L-Levi, we haven’t even…I mean.”

He kissed you sweetly at first, then he deepened the kiss. “I love you so much, I just can’t wait to have a family with you. I’m sorry I’m rushing you…I lost control for a moment.”

You wrapped your arms around him, you hugged him close and kissed the side of his face. “You’re so sweet.” You felt him hug you and growl, you inhaled and was overwhelmed by his scent and heat.

Levi heard you whine and mewl at him. “Something wrong?”

You tapped your head against the side of his head. “I…” You pulled away, the two of you stared into each other’s eyes. You used one hand to play with the back of Levi’s hair, you studied his steel blue eyes. You smiled at Levi, you felt a flutter in your heart, it felt right to say those three worlds. You still weren’t sure what it fully meant, but for some reason you really wanted to say it. “I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widened; he pulled his head away from yours as you blushed. “You mean it?”

You nodded with a little smile. “Yes, but I mean…I’m not sure what it fully means, what to do with these emotions because this is the first time, I’ve felt all this.” You smiled and nodded. “But yes, I mean it very much. I love you.” Levi cupped your face and kissed you, you giggled a little as he lay you onto the sofa then began kissing your face all over. “Levi.”

He smiled at you. “Best moment of my existence.”

“So far.”

“Yes, so far.” He kissed you and hummed at the sensation. “Don’t worry, I’ll reframe from pouncing on you too much because as you said you have some things to figure out.” He kissed you again. “I’ll help you in any way possible, you tell me what you’re thinking and we’ll try it out.”

You bit your lip and blushed. “Okay.”

“So, what’s on your mind brat?”

“Can I…” You shuffled a little. “Can I cuddle you instead of you cuddling me?”

Levi leaned up, his hands resting either side of your head. “You want to hold me?”

“Please.”

He sat up. “Okay.”

You moved and shuffled to the arm of the sofa, you got comfy and opened your arms out to Levi. “Come here…please.”

He wrapped his arms around you, he rested his head on your chest and heard how fast your heart was beating. He thought this was such a sweet moment, you were the most adorable thing to him right now. He loved it even more when your arm wrapped around him and rubbed his back, your other hand on his head.

Levi let out a long sigh and felt himself relax. “This is nice, I’m glad you recommended this brat.”

You smiled and gave him a squeeze. “Me too.” You were nervous as hell, because to you Levi was a ticking time bomb, you didn’t know when he was going to turn around and kiss or nip you. He had this hunger, but before you knew it Levi was fast asleep on you. You relaxed a little more, then fell asleep too.

You smiled at the shop owner as they talked to you about the changes they’d made, you looked around and made notes. They bowed to you. “Thank you so much, you know I was thankful for you to when you brought me to this side, but now you’ve allowed the town to bloom. We’re a lot happier.”

You blushed. “Well I didn’t do much, but I tried my best to make sure that this town is more comfortable to help you all pass on.” You heard the bell on the door ring, but you assumed it was a customer. “Your shop is lovely though, lots of nice things. Do you mind if I do a shop?”

They shook their head. “Not at all, everything is all fresh. Things grow fast here.” As you walked around you heard the person gasp. “Oh, hey little kitty cat, how can I help you?”

You heard a meow behind you, you jumped and turned to see a black cat. You smiled. “Cute.” You crouched down. “You’re not Levi, are you?” It meowed again. You smiled at it. “Alright, I believe you. Want to help me today? I can use the company.” It meowed. “Okay, let’s work together.” You picked the cat up and hugged it to you with one hand on its chest. You showed your bag of things to the owner. “I’ll take these please.”

They typed away and smiled. “All done, have a nice day miss.” They laughed. “You have a friend.”

You nodded. “Yep, this little kitty is spending the day with me.” You put the cat on the counter, then put your shopping in your backpack. “Mayor’s number one helper.”

The person fussed the cat, but it sat there looking at you. “Well they’re very cute, no collar though.”

You picked the cat up and kissed its head making it purr. “Well, I’ll adopt him. He’ll be my little fur baby. Thank you, have a nice day.” You walked out with the cat held close, you fussed it under the chin and smiled. “You sure you’re not Levi?” It meowed. “Alright, well I will have to give you a name then…how about…Captain meow? But I’ll call you Captain for short or Cap. Sound good?” It brushed its head under your jaw and meowed. “Good.”

You got to the next shop, they greeted you right away and sat you down. “Please try our food! We want to show you what your changes have done for us.”

You smiled. “Sure, do you mind if my cat joins me?”

“Not at all, cute kitty anyway.”

You sat Captain on your lap and smiled. “Well, I’ll have whatever you recommend then.”

“Wonderful!”

You looked around the restaurant and smiled as you fussed Captain. “This is nice, cute little place as well. I think Levi would like it here, you know I should really take him on a date.” You sighed then smiled as you felt Captain paw at you. “So, you think it’s a good idea? Same, but I have thing to do today, town check up and to see if I can make a choice on some souls.” You showed Captain your papers. “I have to fill these out for Levi, to help him. Well, that’s what Erwin said.”

You smiled as the owner came back. “Food is ready, please enjoy.”

“Thank you, it looks good.” You ate some of the food and hummed. “It’s pretty good.” You tapped your lip in thought. “But something doesn’t feel right, I get this chill off of him. Does that make sense Captain?” He meowed at you. “Thanks for understanding.” You kissed his head. “I know it’s weird talking to a cat and all, but sometimes it’s easier.” You jumped when you heard a crash and then some hushed shouting, you shivered as you felt a small gust of darkness come from the back of the restaurant. You picked up Captain, then wandered towards the back of the building. You could hear Captain making growling noises, he was not happy and probably could feel what you could.

You pushed the door open; a woman was on the floor holding her arm up to protect herself. She whimpered. “Please, I’m sorry.”

The man looked at you, he smiled again. “Hello Mayor, sorry my partner fell over.”

You put Captain down and went over to the woman. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

She nodded. “He’s done it before.”

The man panicked. “I didn’t, I swear.”

“He always hurts me.” You looked her in the eyes, then yelped and fell back, you crawled away from her. Inside her eyes, you saw something, something dark glimmer. Captain jumped in front of you and her, he hissed at her. The woman stared at the cat, she backed off and got up. She laughed and held her hands up. “I’m okay though, nothing a rest won’t fix, right?”

Captain prowled back and froth in front of her. You picked him up and hugged him, you smiled at the man. “Thank you for the food, it was so good. I have to move on to the next place. If you need anything, let me know. I’m here for you.”

He nodded and gave you a sad smile. “Thank you.”

You gave him a one-armed hug. “Thank you.” You smiled then left the café with Captain hugged to your chest. “Well, that wasn’t good. I knew something wasn’t right, that woman is a liar and a manipulator. She’s not good, her soul is still bad.” You sighed. “Well, I think we should have one last stop then a nice break.” You walked to the new bakery and popped in to check on everyone, the food was perfect and the guy flirted with you loads again. You jumped as Captain jumped out your arms and hissed at the Daniel. “Sorry.”

Daniel smiled. “It’s alright. So, umm…about that date?”

You picked up Captain. “Sorry, but I’m actually taken.”

He looked sad. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I’m with the King of Limbo, his names Levi and I love him a lot.” You blushed hard and hugged Captain. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s alright.” He boxed up a nice sweet baked thing. “Here, enjoy this its my best baked thing and don’t be sorry for not loving me, we can’t win everyone over. Have a nice day.”

You waved to him and walked with Captain to the park. “I wonder what Levi’s doing today…I wonder a lot about him.” You sat down at a bench, then opened the box from the bakery. “Looks nice, want some?” You pulled a bit off and offered it to Captain, he munched on it right away. “Is it nice?”

“Meow.”

You smiled. “Good.” You ate a bit and hummed. “It is nice.” You looked around and then looked down at Captain. “Can I tell you something?”

“Meow.”

“It’s between us, so it’s a secret.”

“Meow.”

“Good.” You let out a long sigh. “It’s about Levi. He’s the leader of this place, well the king.” You turned and looked at Captain. “I love him, well I’m in love with him. I mean, this is the first time I’ve been in love too. I have a lot of worries being that, I’m not normal and all and I don’t even know who my parents are but…” You smiled. “He makes me feel special and well, I’m very happy with him I just…I get so flustered around him because I get overwhelmed with feelings.” You laughed. “Sorry, I’m getting a little embarrassed talking about it.”

“Meow.” He rubbed against your leg. “Meow.”

“Alright, I’ll keep talking.” You picked him up. “I want to do more things, but I need to let go of being flustered. I want to be braver; you know, I want to make the first moves to catch him off guard like he does to me. I want to see him blush and get embarrassed of once.” You fussed Captain, but he was nuzzling his head under your chin so you couldn’t see his cute face. “I’m happy I left my world for him, because before I met him, I didn’t have anything to look forward to. After I met him, my world has opened up more and it feels like I’m alive. I have friends who like me for me, who don’t use me for my gift. Most importantly, I have a man who loves me just the way I am and I love him.” You giggled. “I really love him.”

“Meow.”

You lifted him up to look at him. “I want you to meet him! I know you’ll like him because he’s so wonderful, sorry if I get funny when we meet him because, well as I said I get so overwhelmed by how much I love him I become an idiot.” You kissed his little head. “So?”

“Meow.”

“Great!” You packed up, then ran with Captain back to Levi’s place. “I can’t wait for you to meet him, he’s really nice and I think he’ll like you too.”

“Meow.”

You got inside and looked around. “Levi?” You checked his office. “Levi?” You frowned. “Looks like he’s out.” You put Captain down. “Well, have a look around Captain and make yourself comfy. I’m going to shower and change.”

“Meow.” He rubbed against your legs. “Meow.”

You laughed and picked him up and put him on the sofa. “No, stay here.” You smiled then ran upstairs.

Captain watched you go, then shook itself and turned into Levi. He leaned his cheek on his hand and looked at where you’d gone. “That woman, I swear…but shitty glasses was right though, spend time with her and listen. Human women are so complicated, but at least I got to hear what’s going on in her head.” He sighed. “I need to make Captain then so me and her can be together with him…” He hummed and tapped his lip, then he pressed his hang to his chest and pulled out some black smoke with a little glow. “A little me in him.” Captain formed in front of Levi; he was connected with him. Everything Captain saw, Levi saw, everything he felt, Levi felt and everything he heard, Levi heard. When he wanted to, he could fuse with Captain and be with you like he did today. He hummed, then made Captain run upstairs, he went into the bathroom and sat in the doorway.

You stepped reached out the shower and grabbed a towel, you walked out with your bare back and bum showing. “Meow.” You jumped and gasped, you helped the towel to yourself and laughed. “Meow.”

You wrapped the towel around you as you spoke. “Thought I told you to wait downstairs Mr.” You smiled then got another towel and wrapped your hair up. “Silly kitty.”

“You leaving me for a cat?” Levi picked up his little spy cat and hugged it. “He’s cute.”

You blushed hard. “He ummm, he’s called Captain Meow, but I call him Captain.”

“Good name.” He tilted his head. “You okay?” He walked over to you making you hold your breath. “You look a little flushed.” You shivered as he put Captain on the side, then he cupped your face with one hand. “Do you need to lie down?” He tapped his forehead against yours. “You are a little warm.”

You whined a little, then you looked down at his lips as he continued talking, but you had zoned out. You felt your lips tingle as you looked at his moving, his hands touching you as he was filled with concern for your health. You gripped his shirt, gulped then pulled him close. You closed your eyes then captured his lips. Levi flinched a little, he was a little surprised at your actions. He blushed as he felt your body press against his slightly. You ran your hand up him to cup his neck, then you bit his lip and deepened the kiss.

You pulled away and blushed a little. “Sorry, no I’m not sorry I just…I umm…I love you.”

Levi stared at you as his blush got worse and worse, he covered his mouth and whined then turned to look away from you. “Tch, damn it.”

You peaked at his face to see he was blushing bad. “I umm…I’ll go changed. Captain? Come on kitty.” You walked into the changing room, then dressed up in simple things. You walked out to see Levi sat on the bed with Captain next to him, you blushed and cleared your throat. “So…”

He looked up at you. “Sorry, you caught me really off guard in the bathroom.”

You smiled. “I did?”

“Yeah.”

You bit your lip and walked over to him, then sat on the bed with Captain on your lap. “I didn’t mean to, but when you were talking all I could think about was kissing you.” You blushed hard. “A-ah, umm…I umm…I’m trying this new thing of being honest about my feelings for you. Me and the Captain talked about it.”

Levi fussed Captain, it was really him you’d told that you’d be more honest and want to make Levi flustered, but he thought that this would be a nice thing for you to have a pet to talk to. He’d read n the book about humans, that they liked having pets to keep them company and to talk to as well. He also read that having a pet reduced stress for some. So, even if he did have to turn himself into a cat to get you to open up and sooth you, he’d do it because, he was willing to do anything for you. He wanted you to feel safe, happy, loved and most of all he wanted to not rush you or feel pressured.

Captain jumped off your lap onto the floor as Levi’s mental instruction, then Levi pulled you onto his lap. You mewled a little at him, then told your body to relax. Levi gently put his hand on your chest, he could feel your heart drumming fast and hard against it. “Steady.” You looked up at Levi. “It’s okay brat, shhh.” You blushed and nodded. “I’m not going to hurt you and I won’t do anything you don’t want. It’s going to be okay. You’re safe.” He hummed. “Let me show you something.” He took your hand and placed it on his chest, you gasped when you felt his heart was racing, you looked up at him. “See, you’re not the only one who’s heart goes crazy. My heart races when I’m near you, when I touch you, tch, hell even when I think about you. Do you know why?”

You gulped and nodded. “The book I read said love makes your heart race.”

“That’s right. You know, you really caught me off guard with that kiss, but I also really enjoyed it. You should do it again some time.” You kissed him and hummed. He squeezed your hand on his heart. You pulled away and smiled, then lowered your head as you blushed. “Well, I didn’t mean now.”

You looked up at him. “Oh, I umm.”

“But I really liked it that you did.” You giggled at him as he nuzzled your face with his. “Hey, your heart is a little calmer.”

You nodded. “You’ve made me feel comfortable, that’s why.”

“Good.” He moved his hand from your chest, then cupped the side of your face as his other hand rested on your knee and slipped slowly up the inside of your thigh. He leaned closer and kissed you, he used his thumb to pull your chin down so he could deepen the kiss. His hand moved further up, then he massaged your skin and found where your pulse is close to your heat. You whimpered and moaned at Levi as his skilful touches and kiss was like nothing you’d had before. Your whole body seemed to melt at his touch, you craved him so much. It was like every loving touch and kiss was healing you, like it was making you better. You wrapped your arms around his neck, you kissed him back with just as much passion.

Levi lay you down on the bed, then he shifted your legs apart slowly making sure he never stopped kissing you. He pressed his pelvis against yours and sighed, like he was happy that he was close to finally being connected with you. He grinded against your body, his hand left your thigh to squeeze and massage your side and breast. He kissed along your cheek, then your jawline to your neck. He nipped and sucked your skin. You arched your back and gripped at him, you panted as he kept touching you, nipping you and rubbing his body against yours. You closed your eyes and hummed. Levi was doing things to you that no one had ever done before. You gripped him harder as you felt a building up, it didn’t help that you were in a skirt, so there were just thin panties between you and his rough trousers.

You began moaning and panting, you were losing control of your senses. You were worried, if Levi could do this to you by just grinded against you and kissing you, then want would he do to you if you two were intimate. You felt a snap, then you let out a long moan as a heat rushed through you. Levi pulled away and looked down at you face, he cupped your face and ran his thumbs over your flushed cheeks. He watched you pant and twitch under him, then gulp and hum and your sense came back to normal levels.

You opened your eyes and looked at Levi, then you realised what had just happened. You covered your face with your hands and whined. “Oh no. That was so embarrassing.”

Levi pulled your hands from your face. “No, it wasn’t, it was very cute.”

You shook your head and looked to the side. “I can’t believe I did that.” You peaked at him and saw he was smiling; it was beautiful but, you couldn’t help but blush. “Why are you smiling?”

“Because I made you feel really good just by doing simple things, I can’t wait to see what happens when we finally make love.” He laughed a little sending your heart into overdrive. “I hope you don’t pass out.”

You began giggling. “Jeez, I guess you were right when you said you create pure euphoria.”

“I do, but that was only the light stuff. Just wait.” He kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry though, I’m not going to do that with you until you’re ready.” He nibbled your jawline. “You hungry? You know I am.”

You frowned. “What kind of hungry are we talking about?”

He hummed. “Good question…how about the food kind?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’d like some food, oh, I’ll need to feed Captain.”

“He doesn’t need feeding.”

“Huh?”

“I made him for you, he’s a special cat you can tell all your worries to and he’ll keep you company and love you.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “Thank you. He’s so wonderful and perfect. Oh, and he helped me today with a bad spirit.”

Levi lay his weight on you and hugged you. “Good. I have a request.”

“Sure.”

He leaned up and looked down at you. “Could you cook? I know I can make food by the click of my fingers, but I love your cooking.”

You smiled. “Sure, I’d be happy to cook for you anytime because well…I put a lot of love in my cooking, love for you.”

He blushed and nuzzled against your neck. “Tch, you are too damn cute brat. You really are.”


	7. Chapter 7

You smiled as you snuggled onto something warm and soft, there was also something wrapped tightly around you too. In your sleepy state, you sat up, but the thing under you meant you had to straddle it. You stretched and moaned, then rubbed your eyes. You looked around the room and slowly realised where you were, and what had happened. Last night Levi had grinded against, you came, then you had dinner. After dinner, you were so flustered over what happened and being around Levi so much, especially him being more touchy feely, you passed out asleep.

You sighed and felt hands slid up your thighs slowly. You looked down to see you were straddling a shirtless Levi in bed, you blushed hard at him. “Oh my god, I’m sorry I didn’t know, I was sleepy and.”

He flipped you over onto your back making you gasp. “I seem to remember you feeling me up our first morning together.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

He tilted his head to the side. “So…you don’t want me?”

You blushed and looked away from him. “I…I…I…do w-want you.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “B-Badly…b-but.”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “It’s okay. I’ve already said, we need time to figure each other out. Humans are a little slower in courting, especially when they’re in love. My book said, I have to make you think I’m not using you for your body.”

You smiled. “I don’t think you’re using me.”

“Good.” He jumped off you, then picked you up. You squealed as your legs wrapped your him, he looked up at you as he held your bum. “This will do. Breakfast.” He carried you to the kitchen as you hugged him. “You’re very cute like this.”

“Shh.”

“Why?”

“Don’t call me cute.”

He kissed your cheek. “But you are.” He sat you on the counter, pinched your cheek then clicked his fingers and handed you some pancakes. “Eat up.” You ate the food and hummed. You kicked your legs in delight. Levi leaned against the counter, then just watched you. You stopped eating when you heard your phone, you put your plate down and crawled across the island counter top you were sat on. Levi grabbed you and pulled you off and against him. “Where you going?”

You smiled. “My phone.”

“Well, I can get it for you.”

You pouted. “But I wanna.”

He sat you down and kissed you. “No arguments.”

You blushed. “Okay…”

He left you to your pancakes and went to your phone, he looked at it and saw it was messages from Mike. “Tch, why’s that big nose messaging you?”

You jumped off the counter and ran over to Captain, he was napping on the sofa. As soon as you reached him, he perked up and meowed at you. You picked him up and cuddled him, Levi hummed in response because he felt the cuddles you gave Captain. You kissed Captain loads, then carried him to the sofa. You flopped on your back and lay Captain on your chest, you fussed him behind the ears and smiled as he purred. Levi rolled his neck and hummed again; he could feel a ghost like touch of your hands on him.

You looked at Levi. “Who’s messaging me?”

He walked over and handed you your phone. “Big nose.” You frowned at him as you took your phone. “Mike.”

“Oh, cool. I think we’re meeting up today for a drink, chat and maybe some fun.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then he looked at Captain. “Tch, fine, but take Captain with you.”

You smiled. “Promise. I kind of need a side bag to carry him in.”

“He likes you holding him though.”

You giggled. “Yeah he does.” You jumped off the sofa and carried Captain. “Come on little guy, you’re helping me choose an outfit.”

Levi folded his arms. “What about me?”

You blushed hard, then looked around you. You bit your lip, then leaned up and kissed Levi. “I want to surprise you.”

“That so?”

You nodded, then ran off. You changed and did your hair and light makeup, then you carried Captain down to Levi. “Umm, how do I look?”

He looked you up and down in shorts, tights, boots and a cute jumper. “Adorable.”

You smiled and hid a little behind Captain. “Thanks. Well, I’m going to see Mike now. I hope work goes well for you.”

“Thank you, my choices will be a little easier now that you’ve been mayor and collecting information for me.”

You blushed and put Captain down, you grabbed Levi and kissed him You pulled away, grabbed Captain and rushed to the door before Levi could act. “Okay, I’ll see you later. Bye.” You slammed the door and ran down the road with Captain bouncing in your arms.

Levi hummed, then clicked his neck then transported himself into Captain. He looked up at you, you were blushing so sweetly. His ears went back as he felt happy and safe, he closed his eyes and snuggled against you. He was so happy being like this with you, he was happy that you were opening up to him as well. Levi was just on cloud nine, he’d never been this happy before and he couldn’t wait for the two of you to get closer and for you to be more relaxed and open up more.

You grinned at Mike. “Hey Mike!”

He smiled at you. “Well, if it isn’t my favourite person in the whole universe! How are you?”

“I’m good, really good.”

“I can tell, you are blushing.” He grinned. “Something good happen?”

“Maybe.”

“Aww. So cute. Hange told me you’re learning about love, must be hard.” He sighed. “I remember all my past lives, I’ve fell in love a few times but, I dunno love is complicated.” He looked down at you with his hands in his pockets. “This is your first life for your soul, and your first love with a God no less.” He chuckled. “The higher ups have really put you in the shit.” He shook his head. “What were they thinking.” He looked at you. “Sorry, thinking too much.”

You smiled and walked with him. “It’s okay, you’re right though about it all.”

He smiled and ruffled your hair, then he looked down at Captain. “What’s with the cat?”

You lifted up Captain and showed Mike. “Levi made him for me, to keep me company. He’s so cute, I named him Captain Meow, but I call him Captain.”

Mike reached for him. “May I?”

“Sure.”

Mike took Captain, then he looked him in the eyes and saw the glimmer. He smirked and leaned close, then spoke quietly so you couldn’t hear. “I know it’s you, you short grumpy God. I can imagine she doesn’t, so you better behave today while I have fun with your girlfriend. We wouldn’t want to upset her now, do we?” He grinned and heard the cat growl, then swish it’s tail. “Good kitty.” He handed him back. “Cute cat.”

You hugged Captain. “He’s the cutest.” You kissed the side of his head loads making him close one eye and purr. “Love him.”

Mike smirked and shoot his head. “Sly asshole.”

You frowned. “Who’s sly?”

He patted your head. “Nothing, just talking to myself is all. Come on, we are going to the woods near here. I know you said to me you like walking in them back in the human world.”

You nodded. “They’re so peaceful, but some woods I can’t go into.”

“Spirits?”

You gulped and remembered when you were a kid. “Yeah, bad memories in the woods when I was a kid. I didn’t have many friends, so I would explore places by myself and chat with nice spirits. There were these nice woods where I live, I explored them a lot.” You shivered. “Then I met the spirits in them, they were lost and confused. They kept bothering me, but when I was little, I told them no and they’d be okay, but souls in woods and oceans wouldn’t leave me. They would attach themselves to me, chase me down and attack me.” You welled up. “I was so scared. One day they chased me, but I couldn’t get home to the orphanage. I was hurt badly, so I found a hole under a tree and I hid there for hours just crying. I was hungry, cold and bleeding.”

Mike felt his heart hurt for you. “How long were you there?”

“A whole day.” Levi’s heart hurt; he didn’t know you had it so bad. He placed his paws on your chest, then nuzzled against you. You smiled and fussed him. “When I got back to the orphanage, I was covered in mud, I was wet, shaking and my wounds were dried with blood. Do you know what happened?”

“What?”

You shook your head and laughed a little. “They punished me, didn’t believe that I’d gotten lost or anything and I was wasting their time. They didn’t even notice I was gone, just that I turned up on their doorstep looking the way I did, they thought I’d just gone out for a few hours.”

He growled a little. “Fucking stupid.”

You laughed. “Yeah, I guess. It’s nice to talk about this though, you always listen Mike.”

He saw Levi look sad. “You know.” He fussed the cat. “You can talk to Levi about this, I think he’d listen and understand. He had a harsh life when he was young, so I know he’d be able to relate to your pain.”

You smiled at Mike. “You think so?”

“I know so.”

You giggled and walked around the woods with him, it was so peaceful and beautiful. The sun shone through perfectly, the wind was light and made that relaxing noise as it went through the trees. You put Captain down, who was actually Levi, then let him climb over rocks as you went over. Mike helped you over bigger rocks, and down paths that were steep. You reached a lovely waterfall, then sat for a bit.

You smiled at Captain. “He’s like an adventure cat.”

Mike sat and hummed. “You could say that.”

You looked at the waterfall and sighed. “So, are there a lot of hidden beauties in this world?”

Mike nodded. “There weren’t many, but they were nice. Then you came along and well, there’s been more appearing.”

You blushed and smiled. “He really…”

“He really loves you, since you came here the world has been getting brighter. How he feels about you is reflected in this world.” He laughed. “I’m looking forward to what happens in this world when you two, well you know.”

You blushed. “Mike.”

Levi jumped off your lap and hiss at Mike. Mike grinned at him. “Calm down _Captain _don’t wanna hurt anyone now, do we?”

“What about if umm were to…”

“Marry?” Levi turned and looked at you, he jumped onto your lap and purred. Mike smiled. “Well, I think this Limbo will be more like heaven. Don’t get me started on if you have kids, though I think the day you go into labour this place might go dark, because Levi will hate seeing you in pain.”

You hummed. “Well, that’s years away. I mean I’ve been here for almost a month now and well…I dunno, I kind of hate how flustered and embarrassed I get. I’m kind of mad at myself for not, you know just going for it.” You rubbed your face and groaned. “It’s not like this is my first time, it isn’t. I’ve been with men before, I just…”

“He’s a God, you’re human and you’re in love.”

You nodded and put your head in your hands. “It’s mainly because he’s a God and I’m human, I mean…how the hell am I supposed to make him feel good?” You laughed and welled up. “We’ll sleep together once and he’ll never want to again, he’ll be so disappointed. I’m not like the other women he’s been with, they’re all gods and I’m just…me.”

Mike put his arm around you and hugged you. “I get it. Ever since you’ve met Levi, people have been telling you how different he is, that he’s a god and god’s love is different. You also know he made this whole place.” He shook his head. I can imagine he’s even told you how he’ll be the best you’ll ever have, because he’s a god.”

You nodded. “I’m so worried, so, so worried because I really do love him, I just want him to be just as pleased with me as I’ll be with him.” You pouted. “I feel so stupid saying this.”

“Don’t be, it’s perfectly normal.” He patted your head. “Tell you what, how about we go back to mine, have some junk food and play some video games.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

He stood up. “Pick up Captain.” You did. “I’m going to have to pick you up, like I did when we first met.”

You blushed and nodded. “No problem.”

He picked you up like a bride. “Alright.” You gasped when you felt air rush by, then you appeared in a nice home. He put you down. “Make yourself at home.”

You looked around and smiled at what he had, you didn’t expect it, but Mike was a nerd. The place smelt nice too, like he’d put a specific scent in the air. You took your shoes off, then carried Captain to a comfy seat. “You have a nice place Mike, not what I expected.”

He walked in with tea. “Were you thinking hunting things and lots of booze? Maybe a bar?”

You giggled. “A little.”

He sat down and sighed. “Nah, I weirdly like video games and movies.”

You smiled then fussed Captain. “So, what is Erwin’s place like?”

“Lot’s of books, he loves to read and it’s kind of modern and classy. Like, glass walls, fur rug on the floor and a fireplace.”

You hummed. “Sounds nice. Leather seats?”

“Yep.”

“I’m guessing Hange’s place is messy, but very comfy when it’s clean with lots of books and lab things.”

“You have her down to a tee.” He handed you your tea, then got up and turned on his gaming system and gave you a controller. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I miss my gaming system at home, so I’m so happy you have one and asked me to game.”

He grinned. “Well, me and you have things in common. You know, if you ever want to come over, you’re welcome to. You’re my best bud.” He winked at you.

You giggled and elbowed him. “Flirt.”

“Always, so I’m thinking a good shooter game. I want to see your skills.”

“I’m amazing.”

“That so?”

“Hell yeah.”

You both played for ages, it was a lot of fun and Mike was impressed. He asked you to be his online gaming partner, so when him and the gang did a mission, you were his right-hand man. Levi sat and watched as Captain the whole time, he loved how you giggle and laughed with Mike. He was determined to get you a gaming system as a gift, so he could play games with you like this. He took things very seriously, so it’d be nice for once for him to relax and play a fun game with you.

You hummed as Mike paused the game, you got a drink and looked at him. “You think Levi would play with me?” You pouted as Mike gave you a dirty look. “Head out the gutter, what I mean is, if I got a gaming system for his place, do you think he’d play video games with me?”

Mike hummed. “Maybe, what do you think Captain?”

Levi perked up. “Meow.”

“I think that’s a yes.” Mike chuckled. “Have more fun with Levi. I know he’s a god and all, but you’re human. So, suggest human fun things to do together. Show him what makes you happy, because right now he’s doing things that make a god happy, or some stupid book Hange gave him tells him what makes you happy.” He sighed. “A book is all well and good, but humans are not so simple, especially you. You have a story to tell, and from what you’ve told me today, it’s an important one for him to know so he can piece together things in his mind. No matter what, that man will love you with his dying breath. His body breaths and lives you. However, I don’t think kissing and taking in the person’s being is any way to get to know someone. He knows your likes and dislikes and he knows how good your soul is, but he doesn’t really know you. Humans are layered creatures that are formed by the environment we’re in, that’s why no one person is the same in our world. Talk to him, open up more and I think you’ll find you’ll relax a little yourself, because right now I think you feel like you’re lying to him and hiding who you are deep down. Do you understand?”

You nodded, but he wasn’t really fully telling you, he was saying all this to Levi as he sat there as Captain, but your head was down turned so you didn’t notice. You sighed then smiled. “I get it. I think you’re right. Levi does know me, but I feel I need to talk through my life so he can really see why I am the way I am, but it also allows me to see why I am this way as well. Maybe, me and him can work through my pain together.” You smiled. “I want to get better and I want to love him with nothing holding me back.”

He smiled. “That’s more like it.” He looked at the time. “You should be heading back; he’s probably missing you a lot.”

You nodded and stood up, then you grabbed Captain. “Yeah, you’re right. Thank you for today, I had a lot of fun and…well it’s nice to air things out with someone.”

He smiled. “Well I talk a lot of sense. I use my head and heart together because I had a hard life a lot in the human world. Hange is great for matters of the heart, but she’s a very emotional person. Erwin is great for cold hard choices, if you’re stuck on two options, he’ll give you an answer. Me? I like to talk things through. Though I’m not much of a talker with others, but I am with you cause I like you.”

You smiled and hugged him. “Thanks Mike.”

He patted your head. “Anytime, you want me to send you back?”

You shook your head. “I actually want to walk, if that’s okay?”

“Sure, be careful.”

“I will.” You smiled and walked out into the town, you saw it was night and there as a fog. “Ooow, spooky, I love it.”

Levi looked up at you. “Meow.”

You smiled and looked down at him. “Do you like it? I love it.” You walked to the docks and sat with Captain next to you. “If you think I’m avoiding Levi, I’m not I just…I need time to think and prepare myself. I’m going to open up to him, I mean I’d like to. Do you think he’ll tell me about his past?”

“Meow.”

“Hmm, hope so. I mean, he knows a lot about me just from a kiss, but I’m still learning. I know what he likes, dislikes and well the him now but, I want to know more about his past.” You sighed. “I know the past is the past, but sometimes learning about where someone’s been helps you to understand who they are and where they’re going. Right?”

“Meow.”

You smiled and hummed a laugh, then you fussed Captain on the head as he purred in happiness. “I love him so much, I really do.” You sighed with a loving gaze. Levi sat and wagged his tail, he really loved this look on you. He tilted his head in thought, he thought that maybe he needed to slow down a little so he could see more of this cuteness. You got up and stretched. “Come on Captain, let’s go.”

“Meow.” You smiled and let Captain walk at your side, he kept looking up at you and felt so happy just looking at you as you had a spring in your step.

You giggled with a blush. “You know what Captain? The first thing I’m gonna do when I get in is kiss him and squeeze his tightly.” Levi felt a happy little bubble inside him, he bounced on ahead meowing loads then lost track of you in the thick fog. You frowned when you couldn’t see Captain anymore, you turned and walked around to find him. “Captain? Caaaaptaaaaain?”

“Who’s Captain?” You squealed then turned to see Shogo, he smiled at you and laughed. “Sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

You shook your head. “It’s alright, the fog is thick tonight so anyone could sneak up.”

“You’re right. So, who’s Captain?”

You smiled. “My cat!”

“Cute, wait…how is a cat here?”

“My umm boyfriend made him for me. The King of Limbo.”

He smirked. “How sweet of him, but are you sure he’s not using it to spy on you?”

You frowned. “He wouldn’t…”

“What if he was?”

You hummed. “Well, I guess it’s okay. I mean I’ve told that cat a lot of things, because it’s easy to talk to a pet. If it was Levi all along, I wouldn’t mind because he knows I have trouble talking about my problems and him becoming a cat to make it easier for me is really…well it’s so sweet.” You laughed. “I know it’s silly, but my life has never been normal and I’ve never been able to talk to people about my troubles. So, I dunno.”

“He’s a liar.”

“What?”

He chuckled. “You shouldn’t love a man like that, I can tell by being from this world, that cat is connect on him. He’s spying on you through that cat.”

“I…I don’t mind.”

“You should.” He shook his head. “He’s worse than the scum in the bad correction for that.”

“No, he’s not. He’s very loving, kind and I love him.”

He smiled at you, but the silence was kind of deafening. He reached out and grabbed your hand, then began dancing with you in the thick fog. You were so confused about what was going on, but with every spin, you felt yourself getting lighter and feeling a little drunk on Shogo. His smile sent a shiver down your spin, he leaned closer, his lips too close for comfort. Something didn’t feel right, when you looked into his eyes, it seemed like a predator looking at its prey. He began laughing in a way that seemed wicked, but he was covering up with a smile. You saw something like horns on his head, but it was hard to make out because of the fog. He leaned to kiss you, but the two of you heard something.

“Meow!” It was Captain. Shogo spun you around fast, then let go of you. You spun loads then came to a stop, you looked around and couldn’t see Shogo anywhere. You panted and began to panic a little. “Meow!”

You looked around. “Captain!?” You gasped when you saw him appear out the fog. You grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “Oh Captain, thank god I found you. I was so worried.”

Levi snuggled against your neck, he could feel you shaking and your soul seemed a little weaker like someone had just fed off your energy. “Meow.”

You kissed his head loads and sniffed. “I wanna go home. Not home in the living, but my home with Levi. I want to go.”

Levi tapped your face with his paw. “Meow.”

You sniffed and nodded. “You’re right, let’s keep moving and go.” You rushed through town, then went up the winding road. Levi left Captain and appeared in his house, he changed his clothes with the click of his fingers to a soft jumper so you could cuddle him, he also made sure his hair was tied back and his glasses were on.

He opened the door and said your name. “Are you okay? I felt you were upset and distressed.”

You sniffed rubbed your tears away. “Something scary happened.”

He closed the door behind you as you cuddled Captain. “I’m sorry something like that happened, it shouldn’t have in my town.”

“Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You hugged Captain more. “Are you using Captain to keep an eye on me?”

He held his breath, then groaned a little. “Yeah. I’m so sorry.”

You put Captain down, then turned to Levi and hugged him tightly. “Thank you. I know others will tell me it’s bad, but having you close is nice and it means in the future instead of having Captain with me always, I can have you. I like it because, it allows me to slowly be more comfortable with you. If any of that makes sense?”

He hugged you back tightly. “It makes perfect sense.”

“I love you so much.”

“I love you forever and more.”

You laughed. “You have to one up me, don’t you?”

“It’s a god thing.”

You blushed hard. “So, if you use Captain as a conduit, then you’ve heard some of the things I’ve said.”

“Every word.” He kissed your forehead. “But I want you to take your time opening up to me.” He tried to move away, but you were holding onto him tightly. He hummed. “Someone’s being very adorable right now.”

You pressed your face against his chest. “I just want to hold you, but don’t look at my face because I’m blushing too much.”

“That’s not fair, I want to see.”

“Noooo.”

He picked you up making you squeal, then he put your legs either side of his hips. You looked down at him, he hummed and smiled a little because he could now could see your blush. “How can someone be so adorable?”

Your voice got quiet. “I’m not…”

“You are.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him, he put one arm under your bum as his hand rubbed your back. He sat down on the sofa, then sighed as Captain jumped up on the sofa opposite and snuggled up and slept. You hummed and ran your finger over Levi’s ear. “You have nice ears.”

“Thank you.”

You traced his jawline. “You have a nice jawline too.”

“Thank you.”

You gulped then cupped his face. “Your skins soft.”

“Is that good?”

You nodded and blushed a little. “I like your eyes too, they’re so pretty.” You ran your finger down his nose. “This is so nice.” You looked down to his lips, then ran your finger over his bottom, then used your thumb to pull his mouth open a little. You leaned closer, stopped a moment then you kissed him. He hummed and kissed you back as his hands massaged your legs and bum. You pulled away, blushed a little and cleared your throat. “I really, really like your lips because you’re umm…you’re a really good kisser.”

“So are you.” You smiled and looked down, he lightly played with your hair, then he touched your cheek. “You are so beautiful. I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.”

You shrugged. “Maybe someday.”

“How are you feeling now?”

You smiled at him. “Good, still nervous, but good.”

“So, why were you crying?”

You pulled at the front of his jumper, then you took his glasses off and looked through them to see his eyesight was bad at all, they just helped him focus. “I met a friend I made in the human world, he said he was a perfect soul from here. He was so nice, he protected me from a bad spirit and gave me advise, he said he was on holiday in the world of the living, then I met him here. He helped me when I ran, he helped when I went shopping and then he was in town just now.”

Levi frowned. “He kiss you?”

You nodded. “He did.”

Levi checked the mark on your neck, it was still fine. He hummed. “Now, I’m going to kiss you suck on my mark as well as kiss you in a very heated way. It’s not to turn you on, it’s to get information from you. I can check what his aura is, it’ll tell me who he is as well, that okay?”

“Yes.”

“It will exhaust you and it’ll get you very flustered, so I’m sorry in advance. I just…I felt how scared and concerned you were, so I have to know who they are.”

You gulped and nodded. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He kissed your cheek. “Alright.” He held your neck lightly with his hand, turned your head to the side and eyed his mark. He licked it making your flinch, then he nipped down on it hard. He sucked the wound, licked it over and over, then bit down. You gripped onto Levi hard, you felt a rush of emotions and feelings rush through you. The feeling of him doing this, biting his mark was almost euphoric. He pulled from your neck, then he eyed your lips as you panted and whimpered slightly. “Just the kiss and it’s over, okay?” You weakly nodded. “Good girl.”

He opened your mouth, then him kissed you with such passion, you felt like the world around you disappeared. You couldn’t help but moan at the sensation and feeling. You clung at Levi, he pulled you closer and kissed you as deeply as possible. Your head became light, your limbs were weak, but the fire and need between your legs was strong. You could no longer hold onto Levi, you let him go and let your arms drop. You were complete putty in Levi’s arms, it felt amazing for him to be like this with you, but at the same time it was scary at how powerful his kind could be.

Levi pulled away from you, he could see you were struggling to keep your eyes open. He loved how flushed you were, how you panted for him too. He felt bad he had to do this to you, but now he knew what your friend was. He called your name and cupped your face. “Look at me, I need to tell you something.”

You hummed and gasped. “Y…yes?”

“Your friend, the one you’ve been around.”

“Sho…go…”

“Yes, I want you to stay far away from him. Don’t let him near you or kiss you, he’s not who he seems.” He adjusted you. “Shogo is very dangerous, okay?”

You nodded. “Promise.”

“Good girl.” He soothed his thumb over your cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“Weak…but good.”

He kissed your cheek. “You liked that kiss then huh?”

You nodded. “Was good.”

“Good, sorry I drained you of energy though.”

You wrapped your arms around him and hummed, then you leaned against him. “It’s okay.”

He rubbed your back and closed his eyes for a moment, both of you were quiet for a while and just enjoying holding onto each other. Levi sighed. “My mother was used by others for money, someone got her pregnant and that was me. No one knows who my father was, just that he was a god. He was a carrier of a god disease, he gave it my mother, but she didn’t carry it, it took over. It slowly killed her, but she made sure that I had a good life with her first. After she died, I was left alone and angry. My uncle arrived to save my mother, but she was dead and I was left. So, he took me in and looked after me.” He rested his cheek on your head. “Back then, before humans, all we knew was war and suffering. So, I was taught how to fight and nothing more. Soon people became clearly divided, that was when Erwin found me and forced me to join him. I’d made deals with the other side to get Erwin’s plans, but in trying to do so I lost two close friends.”

You rubbed Levi’s back. “I’m sorry.”

He hummed. “I miss them, but I live on for them at the same time. I worked for Erwin. I did everything I could.” He sighed. “That’s when humans arrived. Souls were made on more of a mass scale than before, because of that we needed a system in place to filter the souls and recycle them. That’s when the good area and bad area were formed, demons helped in the bad, angels in the good. They’re not really angels and demons, but its easier for you to understand if I call them that. They’re not the whole horns and wings stuff.”

“Cool.”

He nodded. “I suppose. Well, we became overloaded with souls, mistakes were being made so Limbo was suggested. There are a few Limbos, this isn’t the only one. The higher ups made sure that whoever was in control of Limbo, was strong and powerful and level headed. They offered me the job. Erwin would be my link to the higher ups because I don’t like that sort of thing. Mike and Hange joined very early on, because their souls became perfect rather quickly. As time went by, the wounds I had were trying to heal, but there’s only so much of people dying and being taken from you that you can take. My world was really dark until you arrived in it, now everything is better.”

You pulled away a little and smiled. “You didn’t have to tell me all that, but it makes me really happy that you did. I think I understand you a bit more now.”

He kissed you. “Good. If you want to know details, then I’d happily go deeper.”

You hummed. “I think I will, that’s if you’re okay to. I don’t want to reopen wounds.”

“I’ll be fine because it’s you.”

You smiled at him and laughed a little. “Good.”

“So.”

“So?”

“Tomorrow, I want you to sit me down and tell me everything about your past.”

You blushed. “I’m really not that interesting.”

“Tch, oi brat stop it. You are wonderful and I want you to tell me about everything you’ve been through.” He brushed his knuckles against your cheek. “It’s important.”

You nodded. “Alright, I’ll go through it all with you. You can ask me anything you want and well, I’ll talk.”

“Thank you.”

You smiled and looked around the room, then blushed hard. “Could you umm…could you carry me to the bedroom?”

“Sure.” He stood up with you straddling him still, then carried you to the bedroom as asked. “How come you want me to carry you there?”

You blushed more and cupped the back of his neck. “Because.”

“Because?”

“Wait until we get there.”

“Alright.” He reached the bedroom and stopped. “Now what?”

“Lie me down, but don’t leave.”

“You want me to lie on you?”

You nodded and bit your lip. “Please.”

He did as you asked then sighed. “Now what? What are you up to brat?”

You gulped and pushed him away a bit. “S-stay there.”

He leaned on his hands, then watched as you reached down and grabbed the bottom of your top. His eyes widened as you pulled it up and over your head, then dropped it on the floor. You cupped Levi’s face, then you kissed him. He hummed. “I don’t know what’s going on, but this is interesting.”

“I ahh…guess I’m not very good at this then.”

“At what?”

“I’m umm, trying to seduce you I guess…”

He tilted his head. “Seduce me huh?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

“Why’s that?”

“Be-because I umm.”

He cupped your face. “Relax, breathe, you’re okay.”

You breathed a few times, then looked up at him in his perfect steel blue eyes. “I…I want you.”

He raised his brows, his eyes scanned yours then he frowned. “Are you sure? I’ve just drained you of energy and well, once we do this there’s no going back. Gods confirm their love and union by sleeping together, it’s a big step, not casual and shouldn’t be taken lightly as fun between to soulmates and lovers.”

You nodded and smiled at him, you reached out and cupped his face. “You were right Levi; it took you one month to have me as yours completely. I don’t want to ever be with anyone else, you’re the only person who gets me. I love you so much.”

He smiled at you. “You’re so cute and sweet.” He kissed you and hummed. “But you’ll have to wait until tomorrow for us to do such euphoric things, mainly because if I did with you now, you’ll pass out.”

You blushed. “Really?”

“Really.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

“Plus, I think there’s nothing nicer than waking up to you, then taking you then and there in the warm covers under the glow of the morning sun.”

You blushed hard and covered your face with your hands. “Oh wow, okay, you’re right about waiting. I almost passed out then from you just saying that.” You moved your hands away and giggled. “Tomorrow.”

He kissed you, then lay on the bed next to you and held you. “Tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

You let out a long sigh as you felt so comfy and warm in bed, you rubbed your eyes of sleep then opened your eyes and looked at Levi’s sleeping face. You lay on your side, then reached out and played with his hair. Levi hummed at your actions, you blushed as he rocked his hips slowly. You closed your eyes and whined a little. Levi opened his eyes right away, he played with your hair. He slipped a bit closer to you, he could see you holding back your reactions and pretending you weren’t awake.

Levi leaned closer and whispered in your ear. “Don’t pretend you’re asleep, keep touching me like you were.”

You opened your eyes. “Yeah?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” You reached out, hesitated for a moment, then you brushed your fingers over his cheek to his jaw. You leaned closer to him, blushed a little then finally kissed him. He hummed in response and held your hip, he slid you closer to him making you moan. He shifted your body so you were on your back, then he lay on top of you. He pulled away from you a bit and gazed into your eyes. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He knelt up between your legs, then pulled his shirt off allowing you to see all his muscle. He took your hands. “It’s okay, you can touch me if you want to.” He pushed your hands up his body. “I won’t bite.”

You gulped and ran your hands over his skin, you sat up and traced the lines and dips on his skin from the muscle. “Pretty…your skin is so soft.”

“Thank you.”

He ran his hands along your thighs and pushed your night shirt up, he stopped a moment. “May I?”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-yes, but umm I’m not wearing a bra because it’s uncomfortable to wear one in bed.”

He kissed you lightly and hummed. “You’re beautiful, don’t worry about how you look. I love you for everything you are and more.”

You smiled and moved your arms. “Okay.”

He pushed your shirt up and over your head. He dropped it to the floor, then looked at you. He eyed your body and could see some scars from spirits, but the one the grabbed his attention was a whip like mark coming from your back to your tummy a little. You blushed hard and tried to cover up your chest, but Levi hummed and caught your arms. “Don’t, you are so beautiful.”

“Really? I mean they’re not like.”

He kissed you as he lay you back. “You’re perfect.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but.”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “No buts. You are.” He kissed your neck, then down your body making you hum. He nipped at the skin between your breasts, then he sucked on your skin. His hand ran gently up your body, then cupped your breast and began massaging. He kissed your other, licked a mark then bit hard and sucked forming a little love bite on you. You closed your eyes, hummed and moaned at him. Your body was already on fire and all he was doing was just kissing your body. He swapped from one to the other, making sure that both got the attention they deserved.

He gently kissed your tummy, then went further down placing loving kiss after loving kiss. You gulped and gasped as the heat between your legs grew, but the butterflies in your stomach was fighting your feelings. He stopped at the band of your underwear, he ran his tongue along your skin near, then stopped. He looked up at you. “Tell me to stop whenever you want, I don’t want to hurt you or making you feel uncomfortable.”

You smiled and shook your head. “N-No, I want to keep going, please.” He gave you a little smile, then he leaned up, pulled your underwear slowly off then dropped them on the floor. You closed your legs. “Ah.”

He squeezed your knees and kissed them. “We can stop, just say the word. I know from what I’ve heard you say to Captain, that this is a little scary for you because I’m a god, but I adore you so much and love every inch of you. You are my soulmate and I will forever love everything about you. If you need more time though.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m ready I’m just…nervous. I mean because you’re a god and well, you rendered me a mess just by grinding against me.”

He massaged your legs. “Well, I’ll try to hold back as much as I can, I don’t want you to be rendered into a puddle of mess.”

You giggled. “I wouldn’t mind.” You opened your legs a little for him. “I love you.”

He pressed himself against your body between your legs and kissed you passionately, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. He kissed your cheek, your jawline, your neck then slowly moved down. You gulped and got comfy, you looked away form Levi and closed your eyes. He kissed all the way to your heat. He moved your legs over his shoulders, then kissed his way up the inside of your thigh. He nipped down and sucked at your skin, you hummed at him and moved your hips a little more towards him.

He massaged the outside of your thigh, his other rested on your tummy. He kissed and nipped again closer to your heat, he looked up at you as he sucked the skin making another little love bite. He moved to your heat, then give it one long lick. You flinched and moaned, just one lick was enough to send a fire through you. He moved his hand on your tummy to your heat. He licked your bundle of nerves, you whimpered at him in response as your legs shook a little. He flattened his tongue against your bud, then ran it up sending a long pulse of bliss.

You hummed and arched your back as he traced patterns on your bud, all the things you liked. When Levi had kissed you when you first met, he had learned everything he could about you. So, he knew just what to do to make you come undone under him. He sucked on your little bud, your legs shook as you moaned and cried at him. He took it into his mouth and used his tongue as much as he could. He hummed and growled at you, the vibrations sent pleasure through your heat and through your body. You just rocked your hips to him slightly, your body taking over and your nerves vanishing from your mind.

You slid your hands down your body, you tangled your fingers in his soft hair and tugged a little. Levi growled a little in response, he loved how you were reacting so perfectly to him. He pulled from your bud, he licked his lips and hummed at you as he looked at your pink cheeks. He moved his thumb to your bud, he kissed the inside of your thigh a little, then moved down. He licked your heat, teased a little, then pushed his tongue in. You cried out at his skilled tongue moving and playing within you. His thumb kept moving on your bud, your head and body couldn’t keep up with the sensations. You arched your back and closed your eyes tighter, then you felt the pop and the trickle of pleasure run through you. You moaned and mewled as your legs shook.

Levi licked up your heat, then he licked his lips and moved up your body. He kissed your warm body bit by bit on his way up as you lay there panting. He nipped your neck, kissed your face all over as you hummed back at him at each kiss. You opened your eyes and smiled at him. He moved to straddle your one leg, then ran his hand up the inside of your thigh slowly. He kissed your cheek. “How are you feeling now? Nervous?”

You shook your head. “Good, I feel really good.”

“Wonderful, we’re not finished yet.”

You gasped and gripped his upper arms as your felt his fingers on your bud and head. “L-Levi.”

He called your name back to you, then tapped his forehead against yours. “My soulmate, so beautiful.” You whimpered and mewled as he pressed one finger into your heat. “All mine.” He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss making you moan. You clung to him and squeezed him. “I hope I can keep you for forever.”

You nodded and moaned. “I…umm…want that…too.”

“Really?”

You cupped his face, you panted and looked him in the eyes. “Yes, I…I do love…mmm…you.” You closed your eyes for a moment, collected your thoughts and looked at him. “I’m not saying this because…because of the…fuck…the amazing things you’re doing to me…I mean it.”

Levi studied your eyes and could see you were telling the truth; you really did love him with everything you had. He kissed you roughly, then pressed a second finger into your heat and pressed right where you needed to be touched. You gripped at his back, your body reeling in delight at what this god’s fingers were doing to you. You knew you weren’t going to last again, your toes curled as you fought the feeling building up. You hummed and moaned into the kiss. Levi tangled his other hand in your hair, he tugged a little and moaned back at you. He pulled from your lips, kissed along your jawline to your neck. He nipped hard as he pressed his fingers hard, you cried out as you felt a rush through your body. You cried out as you felt bliss run through your whole body, you hummed as your heart raced and your hearing went a little.

He got up, licked his fingers cleaned then pulled his bottoms and boxers off. He clicked his fingers putting protection on himself, then he slowly climbed up the bed and rested between your legs by sitting on the back of his. He ran his hands up and down your thighs. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “I’m great.” You giggled. “Are you? I mean you are only doing things for me.”

He shook his head. “No, I love doing those things to you. Besides, I loved eating you, you taste wonderful.”

You blushed hard. “Jeez Levi, do you have to say that.”

He leaned over you and kissed you. “Yes, because I want you to know how wonderful you are.” He squeezed your hip. “Are you still okay to?”

You nodded. “Please Levi, I need you.” He let out a shaky sigh, then moved your legs around him. He held his length, lined himself up and felt worry creep in. He was so confident since the moment he met you that he could make you feel good, but now he was worried that he couldn’t, or that him being a God and you a human could be difficult. Your stamina was nothing compared to a God’s, plus you were more delicate too. You cupped the side of his face, you smiled at him. “Levi.” He held his breath, then pressed into you a little. He stopped as soon as you moaned and whined, he watched your face and saw you’d closed your eyes and scrunched up your face a little. He went to pull out, but you used your foot to push him in more. “Don’t stop…please…”

He grabbed the sheets by your head, then pressed himself in all the way. You moaned and whimpered at how he felt all the way in, he was perfect. As a God he was more than you expected, even just staying still your body tingled and clenched around him in delight. Levi growled a little, he was fighting everything in him not to move. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head, he kept an eye on your face to make sure you were okay. He smiled when he saw you smile, then he looked into your eyes when you opened yours. You both hummed and panted a little. Levi gulped and steady his breathing. “You ready?”

You nodded. “More than ready.”

He kissed you, then watched your face as he pulled almost all the way out, then pressed himself back in deep. You clenched and moaned at him, you gripped his back and controlled your body. Levi growled at you, then repeated his acts over and over. He was making sure your body was okay, that you felt good and he wasn’t pushing you too much. He also wanted your body to adjust to him, that it was accepting him and not rejecting. A god and a human are not meant to be together, because humans are mortal and weak, but gods are immortal and strong. If Levi went to his full potential with you this morning, he didn’t know what he’d do to your human body. All he knew was, this slow pace at the moment was making you moan perfectly under him.

You pawed at his back as your body felt the greatest bliss you’d never felt before, this was on a whole different level like Levi promised you it’d be when he pinned you in the alley so long ago. He kissed along your jawline, then neck. He pressed his body closer, then began grinding passionately into you. You whimpered as you felt him press against the right spot even more intensely, as well as his body rub against your bud. You wrapped your arms around Levi, you held him close as your body was overloaded with pleasure. You panted and moaned in his ear, only adding more fuel to the fire growing inside of him. He reached an arm up a little, gripped the sheets as he moved a little rougher. You gripped his back tightly, scratches forming on his back as you felt your body snap with euphoria. You moaned into Levi’s ear, he enjoyed every noise that came from you, he couldn’t wait to hear more.

Your mind was mush, your hearing had gone slightly as your legs shook around Levi. He pulled from your neck, then watched your bliss filled face slowly come down from your high and instantly be put back into a build up of pleasure. He captured your lips, nipped and deepened the kiss. He put as much of his love into the kiss, but made sure not to push his kiss like he did last night, otherwise you’d pass out. He found it hard to hold back, he was just so in love and passionate about you. He reached back to your leg, he ran his hand down your thigh, then pushed it up a little and hooked it over his arm. You both moaned at the new sensation. He moved his other arm, then repeated the same action with your other leg. He slid his hands up the bed a little, but didn’t push you too much.

You threw your head back, arched your back as you felt intense pleasure throb through every inch of you. You reached back behind your head, then gripped the sheets tightly in your hands. Levi slid his hands up a little more on the bed, it was just enough for you to feel good, but not too overwhelmed. He rocked his hips into you a little faster, his gentle careful actions slowly slipping as he gave in to his passion. He panted and moaned your name, he watched your cute face filled with pleasure, then he looked down to your chest and enjoyed how it bounced. Levi didn’t understand how you thought you weren’t good enough, how you wouldn’t make him feel good, or you were nothing compared to other women around him. In this moment, Levi was on cloud nine, he’d never felt this good sleeping with anyone before. You were amazing, your body perfect, this was the best he’d ever had. You and him were perfection together.

He moved his arms from your legs allowing them to flop down, then he gently picked you up and held you against his chest as he sat back on the bed. You placed your hands on his shoulders, you hummed and sighed at him as you regained your composure. He ran his hands up your back, then one down your body to hold your hip to help you move. You dug your fingers into the back of his hair, you tapped your forehead against his, then rocked your hips and grinded against him. You hummed and sighed, your body was beginning to shake as your nerves fired away with euphoria. You smiled at Levi, earning you a smile back and a delicate reassuring squeeze of his hands.

He tilted his head up, then nudged his nose against you indicating what he wanted. You smiled and cupped his face, then you kissed him. He hummed at you, then gripped your hips with both hands. He moved you up and down on him a little faster, your body squeezed him as you were sent closer to your end. You bit Levi’s lip, he opened his mouth and gasped a little then wrapped his arm around your lower back, then knelt up a little. He cupped the back of your head, then kissed you deeply and passionately with as much love as possible as he bucked up into you. You held onto him as tightly as possible, your mind was slowly slipping away as your body screamed in euphoria. You wanted to hold on, just for a little bit longer.

Levi hummed and growled at you, he was losing his rhythm a little, but he felt you were close too. He massaged the back of your head, soothing you as much as he could as he felt your body losing grip. He pulled your lower half closer to him, so your bud rubbed against his body. You whimpered and cried as you were sent closer to your end. You gripped Levi tightly, with a few more thrusts you felt your snap. You dug your fingers into Levi’s shoulders, your body shook and pulled away from him as you were overwhelmed by pleasure. You whimpered and moaned, your eyesight became spotted and your hearing went for a moment. Levi growled as your body spasmed around him, he thrust a few more times before releasing himself. He shivered as he felt utter bliss shoot through every inch of him.

He held your floppy body against him for a moment, then he lay you down and pulled himself from you. He kissed your forehead as you lay there, eyes closed and humming. He smiled and played with your hair, then snuck off to the bathroom to clean up. He came back and sat next to your, you jumped and gasped as you felt something wet on the inside of your thigh. You looked down to see Levi was cleaning your legs, he looked up at you and smiled. “Just in case I made you dirty.”

You smiled at him. “You’re not dirty.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Thank you.” He left for the bathroom, then came back again and put a shirt on you, then underwear. He put boxers on himself, then climbed into bed with you. “How are you feeling? I didn’t push you too much, did I?”

You smiled and giggled. “Not at all, my body is still tingling from it all. You were right you know, when you said I’d feel euphoria and no one will ever be able to compare to you.”

“Thank you for the compliment.” You moved your weak body and flopped onto his chest, it took Levi by surprise, but then he enjoyed the feeling of you on him. He hugged you tightly. “I was worried the whole time about you, but you seemed to be really enjoying yourself. The noises you made were better than I could have possibly imagined.”

You blushed and pressed your face against his body. “Nooo.”

“Yes.” He growled and kissed you loads. “I just want to eat you again.”

“Ah, let me recover please.” You giggled. “I’m a little weaker here as a human.”

“I know.” He kissed your face loads. “We should rest a bit, then when we wake up, I want you to tell me everything you can about your past, bit by bit.”

You nodded. “Sure.” You stretched then rolled off Levi and lay on your side with your back to Levi, he growled at you, then hugged you from behind. “Levi?”

“Why did you roll away?”

You blushed. “I didn’t think you were one for cuddling in bed.”

He kissed the back of your neck loads, then squeezed you. “I’m terrible for cuddling. Every night we’ve slept next to each other, I’ve wanted nothing more than to hold you tightly as you slept, but I didn’t want to overwhelm you or push you. So, can I hold you? Please?”

You smiled and rolled back over. “Sure, I like it too actually.”

Levi squeezed you tightly. “Good.” He hummed and closed his eyes. “You’re so soft, cuddly, smell nice and warm brat. I love it. I love you.”

You smiled and closed your eyes. “Love you too.”

Levi was sat on the sofa, the tv was on and he was watching a show about humans. He had you lying in his arms, with your head on his chest napping away. He ran his hand up and down your back, you hummed back in reply. You wiggled up his body a bit, wrapped your arms around him more and pressed your lips against his neck. Levi shivered as he felt your warm breath on his skin, a hunger inside his built up. He wanted to have you again, so desperately. After having you once, he felt a need to show you his love as many times as your body allowed him. You were napping on him because he’d already exhausted you again from being passionate and making love to you on the sofa.

You hummed and opened your eyes, you smiled and kissed his neck, then his jawline. “Hello Levi.”

He turned his head and looked down at you. “Hello.” He said your name, then adjusted his hold on you. “You okay?”

You nodded and rubbed your eyes, to Levi you were the cutest thing to him right now. “Yeah.” You got off him and stretched, then checked you had underwear on a shirt. “Good.”

Levi grabbed the bottom of his shirt you were wearing. “Where you going?”

“Toilet, why?” You saw his blush. “You gonna miss me?”

“Yes…hurry.”

You kissed the top of his head and went, when you cleaned up you saw Captain walking past, he stopped and sat. “Meow!”

You smiled and picked up the excited kitty. “Hey Captain.” You kissed his head and fussed him. “You’re in good spirits.” You walked into the living room and smiled at Levi. “Someone came to say hello, I mean, I know he’s a part of you and a conduit but, he’s so adorable.”

Levi growled a little. “Cuddle and kiss me, not the cat.”

You giggled. “But look how cute he is.”

He narrowed his eyes at you, then clicked his fingers. “What about now?”

You gasped as the cat turned into a black puppy with his tail wagging. “DOGGIE!” You cuddled the dog loads. “Oh you are the best of boys! My little man!” You kissed his little face loads. “My little borf borf.” You looked at his paws. “Such cute beans!”

“I made it worse, didn’t I?”

You giggled and sat next to Levi, then handed Captain over. “But look at his cute doggo face, he’s so adorable.”

Levi lifted Captain up, his little tongue was sticking out a bit, his tail wagging and his eyes shining. Levi blushed a little, he liked cats, but he loved dogs. “Cute.” He hugged Captain. “Like you.”

You smiled. “So, I’m like a puppy?”

“Yes.” He put Captain on the sofa next to you, then pulled you against his body and kissed your face all over. “Adorable.”

You squeezed Levi back, then felt something heavy in your gut and chest. You realised you’d both promised to open up about your past and for him to listen. You pulled from Levi, then picked up Captain and sat him on your lap. You fussed him as his tail wagged, then he yawned and curled up on you and fell asleep. “I’ve been thinking.”

Levi sat up and got comfy. “Okay…you want to go back?”

You looked up at him and laughed a little. “No, no, god no that’s not what I mean. I was thinking about my past, what to tell you first.”

He let out a relieved sigh. “I was so scared for a moment.”

You squeezed his hand. “I don’t want to leave you, I love you. I’m happy here, so happy with you.”

He slid a little closer and kissed your temple. “Good, I’m glad because I love you and only you and you make me the happiest, I’ve ever been. So, tell me everything you can.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “What do you want to know first? I mean you heard through Captain when he was a cat that you got chased and trapped in the woods as a kid, but I want to know more. I want to know what it was like for you at the orphanage.”

You looked down at Captain in your lap, his little paw twitching as he dreamed. “I was dropped off at the orphanage on the day I was born, so I don’t know who my parents are and they never filed any papers for me so, there’s no chance of me finding them.” You sighed. “The people who worked there were nice and good people, they tried to understand me but, from a young age they could tell I was clearly different from the others. I used to talk to this nurse in the home, she wore this old thing it was a black dress with a big white cloth apron over, this little thing hanging off her belt and her hair tied back. At the time I thought she wore funny things, but now I know she was wearing a Victorian nurse attire.”

“That’s not right for your time, right?”

You nodded. “You’re right, it’s not right at all.” You sighed. “She was so nice to me though. She looked after me. She told me she was a nurse there, for when it was a school. She was like my guide, made sure I stayed out of trouble and no other spirits bothered me. She was an angel and I was thankful to her.”

“Has she passed on?”

You nodded. “I brought her to you when I left the orphanage and was old enough to live on my own and get a job.”

“Wait, so no one adopted you?”

You shook your head. “I watched other kids get adopted, but no one wanted me mainly because I was distant. I don’t connect well with the living, because when people die, they suddenly reflect on their lives and become better people, less selfish.” You hummed a laugh. “Plus, most people don’t want a kid who talks to things that aren’t there.”

Levi hugged your side against you and kissed your cheek loads. “I’d want you.”

You smiled. “Thanks, but I wouldn’t want you to adopt me.”

“Why?”

You laughed. “Because then you’d be my dad.”

He hummed and nodded. “You’re right. I love you as my lover.”

You smiled and pinched his cheek lightly. “Same.”

“So, you had a nice time there?”

You nodded. “I did, until he turned up.”

“Who?”

You shivered. “The teacher. He used to scare the kids, the ones who couldn’t see. He’d make loud noises, so they left his area. I stayed away as the nurse said, mainly because he took her life. I agreed but…well the teacher left his area and wanted more. He wanted the nurse back as well. He used to follow me and watch me from a distance, he became darker as a spirit. I protected other kids from him, I didn’t want them to get hurt and think it was my fault because of my connection to spirits. Some of the kids understood, but it didn’t mean they liked me.”

“Tch, stupid brats.”

You reached out and played with his hair. “They were scared, that’s all. I don’t blame them, it is scary to see spirits, some look like normal real people, then there’s others that are so traumatised by their death they can’t function well, and lastly there’s the bad things.” You pulled from Levi and touched the back of your neck. “He kept getting closer and closer to me.” You looked ahead with a distant look. “You know the scar you saw a bit on my tummy, more on my back?”

“Yes.”

You looked down at Captain, he was on his back with his little legs in the air. You fussed his chest. “He got close, too close and well…I tried to get away, which involved going to the woods or into town more, but I was no safer there. One day, without me doing a thing the teacher screamed at me and hit me with his…he’d hit me with his cane a lot.” You sighed. “But it never left permanent marks, just bruises. One day though, he got worse, he’d changed and so did his cane to like a whip. He hit me with it and that’s how I got that scar. He only hit me once, then laughed at me as I crawled to me safe place. After that, I became distant from everyone. Not long after, the incident in the woods happened. It was like the teacher had marked me for bad things to attack me, they wanted something from me and now I know it’s my energy.”

“I’m sorry.” He gripped his fist tightly in anger. “Is that teacher still at that home?”

“Yes, but because I helped the nurse move on, and I left he’s got no one to torment.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

“Levi?”

He stood up and clicked his fingers so his was dressed, then he rolled his shoulder. “I’m just going out for a bit. Keep Captain close and don’t answer the door for anyone.”

Captain woke up, his ears floppy as he yawned and moved in your lap. You hugged him and got up and followed Levi. “But Levi.”

“I’m just going to have a word with the teacher.”

“Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I won’t be long. Captain, look after her while I’m gone and bark as much as you can at bad things.” He kissed you again. “Love you.”

You blushed and smiled. “Love you too.” Levi clicked his fingers and was gone. You let out a sigh, you felt like you were missing a part of yourself now he was gone. You smiled when Captain licked your cheek, you giggled and put him down on the floor. You laughed as he bounded about, his paws were too big for his little body and he had no control over his bum. He fell over, got up and shook then jumped about. You sat on the floor with him and played with Captain, then you noticed outside was nice and sunny. Ever since you and Levi had first been together physically a few days ago, the sun had been shinning and the town was warm. “Want to go for a swim Captain?”

“Woof!”

You smiled and got up. “Alright, let me get changed.” You got into your swim costume, then brought a towel out with you. You dove in, swam about them popped up to see Captain walking backwards and forwards in front of the pool with his tail wagging. “Come on.” He ran around, then jumped in with you. He paddled closer to you, then around you. He climbed out by the steps down, ran around and jumped back in again. He kept repeating it making you laugh; he was the cutest little thing.

You heard someone say your name making you jump, you looked to the slide door to see Erwin. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you but, I’ve brought a friend who might be able to find out what you are.”

You nodded and swam to the pool edge, you grabbed your towel and wrapped it around yourself once you were out. You walked over and smiled. “Sure. I want to know more.”

The man stepped from behind Erwin, he went to introduce himself but froze when he looked at you. He was tall, muscular with broad shoulders and a small waist. He had styled combed back hair with a thick line of grey in his black hair. He had a trimmed beard dotted with grey, he was a handsome silver fox of a man, especially in his finely pressed suit. Erwin looked to him, saw he was stunned, then looked back at you. “Seems he’s a little shy, not like him. Well, this is Abel. He’s very old in our world, considered a master of knowing souls.”

You smiled and offered your hand. “Nice to meet you.” You introduced yourself. “I hope you can help.”

He cleared his throat and shook your hand. “Pleasure. I’ve heard so much about you.” He looked around and pointed to the sun beds. “Could we sit so I could have a look at you?”

You nodded. “Sure. Oh, Erwin could you dry Captain for me?”

Erwin looked down at the puppy by his legs, his tail wagging and tongue out as he panted. “Cute dog, thought Captain was a cat?”

“Levi changed him this morning to that cute little borf.”

He smiled and sat down, the grabbed a spare towel. “Alright, I’ll dry him off for you.”

“Thank you.” You sat with Abel and smiled at him. “Do I need to do anything?”

He shook his head. “No, nothing…I just…I need to look at your soul.”

“Sure.”

He cupped your face, shuffled closer and looked into your eyes. He shook his head and muttered. “It can’t be…” He pulled away a little. “I need to kiss you, okay?”

You nodded. “That’s fine.”

He lightly kissed you, then gasped as he pulled away. “Interesting…”

“Tch, oi?” You both looked to Levi, he looked annoyed. “What the hell are you doing to my girl?”

Abel stood up and bowed. “Apologies Levi, I was simply asked to come here by Erwin to have a look at this young lady’s soul.”

You smiled at Levi. “I’m okay.”

He walked over and placed his hand on your head. “What did you see?”

Abel gulped. “She was not meant to be human. I need to access the archives and trace her energy to see who made her.” He smiled at your and moved a bit of your wet hair that wasn’t with the others. You looked at Abel, then smiled at him, you felt comfortable and warm with him. “You stick with Levi, alright? He’ll make sure nothing happens to you.”

You nodded. “I promise.”

“Good. I will help you. I’ll figure this out so we can all decided what’s best for you. The real world isn’t safe for you, especially with those dark spirits. The human world if free rein for good and bad things, so stay here.”

You frowned. “But I’m supposed to go back in three weeks.”

He shook his head. “It’s not safe for you to do that.”

“But.”

“No, unless one of these guys stays with you at all times, it’s not possible.”

Levi patted your head. “I will go.”

Abel sighed. “I suppose she’ll be safe with you around, alright I won’t argue. I’ll work hard on finding the truth.” He stood up and shook Levi’s and Erwin’s hands. “Thank you for having me here, I’ll get to work right away. Have a nice day.”

You smiled and looked to Erwin after Adel was gone. “He was nice.”

Erwin smiled. “He’s a nice guy, very smart and I know he’ll have our answer.” He handed you Captain over. “I believe this is yours.”

You giggled and hugged Captain. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, I’ll head on out as it seems you have some unfinished things to talked about.” He winked at you. “Thank and Levi is giving me a dirty look.”

You smiled. “Sorry.”

He shook his head. “It’s alright, we’ll have a chat and a tea some time.”

“Love to.”

He smiled, then waved to Levi as he walked away. “Later Levi.”

You waved then put Captain down, then pulled off your towel. “Did you do what you wanted?”

Levi eyed your body. “I did.”

You smiled and jumped into the water, you popped out and gasped. “Great! Do you want to join me?” You watched Captain run towards you. “Captain is.” You laughed as he jumped in. “You cute little thing.”

Levi sighed then clicked his fingers, you blushed as you saw his chiselled body in the daylight. He walked towards the pool, then dove in. He swam over to you and held you against him. “I took care of it. He is now where he belongs, suffering.” He kissed you and hummed. “I always take care of you. He shouldn’t have been able to hurt you like he did, it wasn’t right.”

“No, I guess it wasn’t.”

He leaned closer. “Know what is right?”

You smiled. “What?”

“How much I love you.”

You giggled as he kissed your face all over. “Thank you.” You looked to Captain swimming around. “So, when you become Captain, are you a puppy?”

He shook his head. “Dog and I’ll bite anyone who goes for you.”

You sat at your desk in the mayor’s office, Levi was doing some work at home, then he was going to join you. You had people coming in and out all day, so it meant Levi couldn’t be himself. People did see the real him now, but the problem with that was instead of running away from him, people are running to him. Everyone wanted to be with him, or be around him now. Levi didn’t like the attention, he only wanted you to dote on him. So, when you were at work, he chose to be Captain.

You tapped your pen on your desk as a soul went on and on and on about their problems, life and drama. You didn’t know why she told you, but she was really going for it and you were slowly losing your mind. You looked through your files as she talked, then found plans for a festival coming up. You smiled at the ideas and knew that this would be the last thing you’d be a part of before going back to the human world. People wanted to show off the work they’d done, so it involved a lot of summer things. You thought that maybe a few things could be done with the pier, especially with the fact people were fishing now and Levi had put more animals in the water.

You jumped when you felt something a little heavy on your lap. You looked down to see Captain was a normal black dog, his head on your lap, but his eyes were steel blue meaning it was Levi. You smiled at him and fussed his head, then looked up at the woman. “So, what exactly do you want from me Gemma?”

She stopped, then hummed. “I told you, all the people in this town have something to hide. I’ve been watching each one, I gotta be on top of things.”

You frowned. “So, you’re getting gossip from people?”

“Yes.”

“Then tell others…”

“Yes.” She looked so proud. “It feels good you know to tell people.”

You nodded. “Sure, sure. So, is that all for today?”

She stood up and smiled. “Yeah, I’m all good. See you again soon mayor.”

You waved to her then sighed after she left. “Wow.”

Levi shook then walked around to her seat, then sniffed where the woman had been. He shook. “Bad spirit.” He heard you giggle, then looked over at you. “What?”

You rested your cheeks on your hands. “Sorry, it’s just it’s hard to take you seriously as a big cute poochie.”

He walked around the table to you, then jumped out of Captain leaving a puppy behind. He grabbed either side of your chair and leaned closer. “How about now as the real me?”

You smiled. “Still cute.” You blushed hard and looked away. “And umm sexy.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Thank you.” He pulled away as someone knocked at your door, he sighed then fell back and vanished into Captain making him a big dog again. He shook his body then sneezed. “Feels weird to do that.” He sighed. “This better be quick.”

You giggled. “Come in!” You smiled as Daniel came into the room. “Oh, hello Daniel. How are you? The bakery going good?”

He smiled and sat. “Fantastic actually, thank you for letting me set it up.”

“Not a problem, your baked things taste wonderful.”

“Good, good.”

“So, how can I help?”

He fidgeted in his seat. “I umm was actually coming to see if you were alright first, I haven’t seen you in town much anymore.”

You watched as Levi walked around the table, then sat and stared at Daniel, you knew Levi didn’t like him one bit and now as Captain he could intimidate him. “Well, I’ve been busy with other things, because you know I’m not dead, so yeah.”

He nodded. “Right, right. Are you okay? I mean you have these marks on your neck.”

You put your hand on your neck, you saw Levi glance at you. You blushed a little, the marks were all love bites. “They’re nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?”

You nodded. “They’re umm, love bites from my boyfriend.”

Daniel went a little white, then he looked annoyed. “Oh…well as long as you’re okay.”

You smiled. “I am.”

He gulped and fidgeted in his seat. “The festival is the other reason I’m here. I’m thinking of making a cake of it, a special one.”

You hummed a laugh. “Wonderful idea.”

“You think so?”

“Yes!” You clasped your hands together. “I love it.” You grabbed your pen and noted it down in the festival file. “That’s one more thing to add to the list. I’m excited, everything’s coming together.”

He reached over and put his hand on yours. “You’re really amazing you know. Just incredible.”

You laughed nervously. “Thank you, but I’m just doing what I can to make sure people are happy here.”

“Well it’s just beautiful.” He jumped when Levi barked at him, he looked to Levi then placed his hand on his chest. “Jeez, he scared me.”

You turned in your seat, then patted your legs. “Come here Captain.” You fussed his head, the kissed his snout. “Good boy. Sorry, he’s a little jumpy and protective of me.”

Daniel gulped, then stood up. “I should get going.”

“You not a dog person?”

“No, I like animals, it’s just…this one.” He laughed nervously. “Sorry, sorry it’s just, he doesn’t seem like a dog, like something else.” He pointed to the door. “I’m going to head out, thank you for having me.”

You smiled and waved. “Bye Daniel.”

Levi waited for Daniel to go, then turned into himself and locked the door. You watched Captain bound about as a puppy, he stopped and sniffed about then looked up at you, wagged his tail, then trotted over. You giggled at him, but then blushed when you felt lips on your neck. You turned your head to look at Levi. “I don’t like Daniel.”

You sighed. “Because he was nice to me?”

“Because he has a hidden bad soul, he’s up to something and I don’t like it at all.”

“He’s a bit odd.”

Levi knelt in front of you. “Can you kiss me?”

You blushed and nodded. “S-Sure.” You cupped his face, then you ran your thumbs over his cheeks. You hummed as you looked into his eyes, he had a hunger for you in them. You let out a little whine, then eyed his lips. You leaned closer and kissed him, he hummed and moaned instantly.

As soon as you pulled away, you heard Levi’s deep voice. “More.” You kissed him again a little more passionately. “More.” You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. He pressed more into the kiss, then growled a little at you as the two of you kissed with deep love. You felt yourself heating up, your body tingle at the sensation. “More.”

You giggled and shook your head. “We can’t, I’m in my office.”

“Then let’s go home.”

You shook your head and covered your face with your hands. “I can’t, I have to work.”

He reached up and took your hands from your face. “Why are you hiding?”

“Because.” Your voice was quiet. “I want to go home with you, but I have a job to do.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “You’re adorable. Tell you what, you can work for another half hour, then we’re going home. Sound good?”

You smiled as you blushed, then you nodded. “Yes.”

“Wonderful.”


	9. Chapter 9

You poured in the chocolate chips into your mix, then began blending them together ready for some nice gooey cookies for Erwin, Hange, Mike and some special ones for Levi. For Levi, you were making earl grey tea cookies, so he could nibble on them whenever he wanted. You put everything on the baking trays, then put them in the oven. You wiped your cheek, but you smudged a bit of Levi’s cookie mix on your face. You ran around and began cleaning up the place, before Levi found out you’d made a little mess, but it was too late.

Levi had been doing work in his office, but he’d heard you moving about in the kitchen. He leaned in the doorway of his office, then just watched you bake different lots of cookies and finally do your rushed clean up for him. He took you in, you were so beautiful in your dress and apron with your comfy boot slippers that did not match the outfit, but was just adorable. He snuck over to you, you were so unaware of him it was cute.

You jumped and gasped as hands slipped around your middle, then you relaxed when you felt Levi’s lips on your neck. “What you doing brat?”

“I was baking, but now I’m cleaning for you.”

He growled at you. “Let me show you how to clean my way.”

“O-okay.” You went to pull away, but he stopped you.

He kissed your temple. “No, you’re staying right here.” He grabbed what you were using, then kept one hand on your pelvis. He moved the cloth, then put your hand on top of it. He put his hand on yours then began moving as you blushed. “You have to be a little rough when cleaning things.” He nipped your ear. “Pay close attention to a spot, circular motions on it until it’s perfect.” He moaned and hummed at you. “That’s right, don’t be afraid.” He pressed your pelvis so your bum was against his crotch. “Really get into it.”

You moaned. “Yes Levi.”

He kissed along the back of your neck. “Good girl.”

You blushed hard as began circular motions on your pelvis. “L-Levi.”

“Keep going, just a little hard and faster.” You mewled as he squeezed his hand on top of yours, then he stopped. He pulled your hand up and checked the counter, he kissed and nipped your jawline. “Perfect.”

You gasped. “Really?”

“Yep. You’ve learnt well brat.” He guided you to the sink. “Now, let’s wash up together.”

“You’re not using the dishwasher?”

He licked up your neck, then kissed. “No, I want to do it by hand with you.”

You shivered. “Yes.”

The two of you cleaned up everything you’d used to bake, but Levi had to use both hands to help you. So, he pressed himself against you, so your body was pressed to his back and against the counter. You were trapped, but you enjoyed being trapped. “Come on beautiful, get in real deep. If you don’t, then you won’t reach everything. It’s not a very satisfying clean.” He moaned a little in your ear. “Would you be satisfied?”

“No.”

He nipped your ear. “Good.” He helped you cleaned and hummed. “Much better. You might be as good as me.”

You blushed more. “Really?”

“Really.” He dried your hands for you, then he dried his own. He wrapped his arms around, his one hand slid down as his other reached for your chest. You hummed and moaned at his actions; he massaged your body making it tingle. “So beautiful, so perfect.”

You leaned your head back, your eyes closed as you just enjoyed the way he touched you. You gasped as your timer went off. “L-Levi, my cookies are ready. I need to get them out of the oven.”

“But.”

“No Levi, they’re be overcooked.”

He sighed. “Fine.”

You gasped as he let you go, you stumbled on wobbly legs. You put your gloves on, turned the oven off then pulled out the cookies and put then on the side to cool off. You smiled at them, then turned to face Levi. “Done.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at the mix on your cheek, he grabbed your chin, pulled your head to the side, then licked it off your cheek. “It tastes like earl grey tea.”

“Yeah, because I made you special cookies.”

He held your hips and leaned closer. “Thank you, I feel special.”

You blushed and placed your hands on his chest. “Because you are.”

“How?”

You gripped his shirt. “Be…be…because I love you. You’re…my soulmate. My everything.”

Levi wrapped you up tightly in your arms, then squeezed you. “So sweet.”

You blushed and smiled. “I just spoke the truth…umm I need to make little boxes for them.”

“Oh?”

You nodded. “Yeah, for Erwin, Hange and Mike. Is that okay?”

He hummed. “I suppose so.”

You kissed his cheek, then ran to the dinning table and sat so you could begin. You bad things all ready, all you just needed to do was fold, decorate and put the cookies in. You hummed away as you did, you were in your own world and happy. Levi sat at your side, then began folding things as well. He kept looking over at you, he was enjoying your little smile as you made gifts for your friends.

He reached over and poked your cheek. “Why are you doing this?”

You blushed. “Ah, because everyone has done so much for me, I mean they’re keeping me from a demon and they’re finding out what I am. I can’t give them much, but I want to do something to say thank you.”

“Come here.”

You blushed more. “Huh?”

“Come here, come to me.”

You moved from your seat closer, he wrapped his arms around you and cuddled you. “I have the best soulmate ever. You’re so sweet and kind to everyone. I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

You giggled. “I’m the lucky one.” You kissed his cheek, then got off his lap. “I have to fill the boxes up, then you can have your cookies.”

“Cookies are sexy food. I can’t eat them off of you.”

You laughed as you put the cookies into boxes, then you closed them up and finished with a bow. “I suppose you’re right.” You plated Levi’s up, then handed them to him. “I made these special one’s just for you, I hope you like.”

He took one and bit it, then hummed after chewing. “Tea.”

You smiled. “Yep. Is it good?”

He put the plate on the table, pulled you closer and kissed you. “It’s perfect.”

“G-good.” You pulled from him and grabbed the boxes. “I need to deliver these.”

“I’ll come.”

You put the boxes in a bag, then smiled at him. “I was hoping you would, but umm not as Captain. I want you.”

He got up and growled. “You want me, do you?”

You giggled as he squeezed your bum and pressed himself against you. “Not like that.”

“So, you don’t want me?”

You blushed. “I do want you like that, but not right now because I have these cookies to deliver. Be a good boy, please?”

He sighed and let you go, then he snapped his fingers making you and him appear dressed in nice things. “Come on.” He held your hand. “I’ll be good, as long as we don’t stay over theirs.”

You giggled. “Sure.”

Levi kissed your temple, then walked with you down into town. As soon as you got there, everyone was paying attention to Levi. People whispered and blushed at the sight of him, they tried to get close and talk to him, but he avoided them and wouldn’t acknowledge them at all. Levi’s focus was you and now you were a proper couple, he didn’t need to act out to make you jealous to prove to you that you do love him. He loved you and he knew you loved him.

He walked with you into the station where he knew Erwin and Mike were working. Levi went in first, then pulled you behind him. “Oi, you lot? The mayor has a gift for you.”

Mike appeared behind you, then he grabbed you and disappeared. He appeared with you next to Erwin behind the desk, so Levi couldn’t grab you. “Ah, my favourite lady. How are you?”

You smiled at Mike. “I’m good, you?”

“Amazing because Levi is killing me with his eyes.”

You giggled, then looked to Erwin. “How are you?”

He smiled. “Wonderful now you’re here.”

“Flirt.” You opened your bag and got out a wrapped box for Erwin and handed it to him, then another to Mike. “A little gift to say thank you for everything you’ve both done for me so far, I know it’s not much, but I just want to do something for you both.” You hugged Erwin and kissed his cheek, then you turned to Mike. Mike grinned and opened his arms to you making Levi click his tongue. You giggled and opened your arms, then hugged him and kissed his cheek. “I hope you enjoy them.”

Mike smiled. “We will because it’s made by you with lots of love. Now, stay with us and enjoy.”

You shook your head. “Can’t, I have to go see Hange to deliver her cookies.”

“No fair, I wanted to play with you for a bit.”

Erwin sighed and got up, he guided you to the door. “Ignore Mike, he just wants to mess with Levi. Which is a bad idea, because Levi is a god and you’re not Mike.” He sighed and stopped next to Levi. “Thank you, for the cookies, it’s very sweet of you, but you didn’t need to make us anything.”

You blushed. “Ah, but I wanted to.”

“Well, thank you.” He chuckled and looked at Levi. “You’re a lucky man.”

Levi pulled you close and held you. “I know. I’ll see you all later.” He tugged you out the door, you waved goodbye, then walked fast as Levi dragged you along. He looked back at you. “Come on brat, hurry up.”

“Sorry, but could you slow down a bit?”

He did making you bump into his back. “Brat?”

You blushed and looked down. “S-sorry.”

He sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I just got grumpy because of Mike.” He kissed your cheek. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

“Let’s see the insane woman.”

Since you started working on the festival, you’d been less at home around Levi. You’d been working hard with the souls, making sure everything was perfect. You had a lot of fun with them too, because you brought almost all of them over to Limbo. You were popular, but you didn’t care for that. All you wanted was for your first big ever event you’d organised to be a success in this town. This town was made by Levi, it was maintained by him as well. So, a chance for you to add to it, especially a fun festival you could go on a date on with him was perfect. The only problem was, the more you worked on it, the more Levi seemed to be distant and annoyed.

You bounced up and down in your best dress next to Levi, he was in his best three-piece suit but, he looked like he didn’t care at all. You handed the scissors to Levi. “You do the honours of opening my first festival.”

He took them from you. “Why?”

You felt like you were deflated a little. “You don’t want to?”

“Tch, fine.” He cut the ribbon. “It’s open, enjoy human souls.”

You watched him walk off the stage, you whined a little then smiled at everyone. “Umm, all of you have worked hard on making today as fun and beautiful as it is. Please enjoy today as much as you can, because today is for all of you. So, thank you!” You walked off stage, then wandered up to Levi. “Is everything okay?”

“Tch, peachy.”

“Levi?”

He looked to you. “This is all stupid, everything. All these people are here stuffing their faces, having fun and being selfish shits and don’t appreciate jack shit. Fucking disgusting, all of them. What’s the point in having this festival anyway? To show me how much these people are assholes? I hate it all, it’s stupid and it looks like fucking crap.” He saw you were welling up. “Why are you crying? There’s no reason for you to be fucking crying. You have nothing to do with these disgusting souls.”

You rubbed your eyes. “Because, you made Limbo. This place I am in right now is a part of you, I want you to be happy and know you are appreciated for everything you’ve done for me. This festival is a massive celebration of you, of what you can make and what you make is so beautiful. You’re beautiful and wonderful, but I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

A soul wandered up to you. “Hey Mayor, you ready to see what we’ve done with the flowers that grow here?”

You sniffed and nodded, then hummed. “Yes, sure umm lead the way.”

Levi clenched his jaw, he turned around and punched the wall. Souls around him gasped and saw his good looks faltering and him becoming slightly dark. Mike walked over to him; he’d watched the whole situation. “So, that was pleasant.”

Levi looked to him. “Tch, I don’t need your shitty input big nose.”

“You just got her, and now you’re pushing her away. Did you learn nothing from Hange’s book?”

“I love her, she knows I love her with everything I have. I live for her, but she cried at what I said. I don’t get it.”

“Because, she’s been dedicating days to this festival and you go and shit on it all. She made this festival for you, it’s a big gift to you. Everything here being shown off are due to your love for her, things have gotten better here because you love her and she loves you. She wanted to show you how beautiful she see’s you, how much she loves you. You see, you can make a whole fucking town and she can’t. So, she can only do things to show you how much she cares and for her, well sex isn’t it. Remember Levi, you’re a God and she’s a human. She believes you are better than her, because humans are taught that Gods are.” He sighed. “So, suck it up, don’t be a dick and go see her and tell her how much you love her and that you’re a fucking idiot.”

Levi nodded. “Fine. You’re right, I don’t like that you’re right, but you are.”

You were trying to focus on what the woman was saying, but your mind was distracted by Levi. You were trying to understand what you did wrong, but being you, you created a long list of things. You nibbled the inside of your lip, then looked to the woman. “Excuse me, I need to have a little break.”

She smiled. “Sure.”

You gave her a small smile, then wandered off to the woods. You kept walking to the nice waterfall Mike showed you, then sat down and let out a sigh. Your heart was heavy and it hurt a bit, you didn’t understand and you wanted to so badly. You were finally happy, but this angry and annoyed Levi just came out of nowhere. You pressed your cheeks together on your face in frustration, all you could do was blame yourself. Levi was a God, therefore he was perfect, so the problem was you and not him.

“I don't have to sell my soul. He's already in me. I don't need to sell my soul. He's already in me. I wanna be adored…” You looked to the singing to see Shogo with a candy apple, he bit it and looked over at you. He said your name and winked. “Good to see you, been a while.”

You gulped and stood up. “I umm, I should be going.”

“So soon?” He laughed and walked closer. “We only just met up.” He leaned in your face. “Unless you’re avoiding me” He tilted his head. “BOO!” You screamed and fell back into the lagoon, you sat up and gasped as Shogo laughed at you. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were going to fall into the lagoon!”

“Wh-what do you want?”

“I’m only saying hello. You’re acting like I want everything from you.” He walked into the water, then held his hand out to you, but you stared at it. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just trying to help you up silly. Come on.”

You whined a little, then grabbed his hand. He pulled you to your feet. “Thank you.”

He smiled. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

You shook your head. “No.”

“What’s the matter?”

You looked up into his golden eyes. “N-nothing.”

He smiled. “Oh, but something is.” He scooped you up like a bride, then carried you out of the water. “Do I scare you? I mean, we used to be good friends and now? Well, now you won’t even look at me properly.”

“I umm…I don’t know, maybe because when we danced in the fog you changed.”

“Changed?” He put you down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…ah…the fog will be the reason. You see Levi’s fog makes things appear bad because he feels bad. Simple really. I’m not going to hurt you, I’d never hurt you because you’re my friend, you’re important.” He cupper your face, then checked you over. “Are you well? Maybe something has been leeching off of you.”

You smiled at him. “I’m fine, really I am.”

He hummed then kissed you, you pushed at him and tried to get away. He licked his lips after. “Sorry, I just had to check on you. Something seems off. Levi hurt you.”

Your eyes widened, then you looked away. “He…”

“He broke your heart a little, didn’t he?” He shook his head and sighed. “What kind of man does that to you? You did all these things for him and all he does is react like an asshole. He really doesn’t understand you, does he?”

You hugged yourself as you shivered a little. “He tries. I mean, I am human and he is a God. So, it’s hard.”

“Maybe that’s it.”

“What?”

He smiled at you. “Him being a God and you’re not. I mean, after you and him finally slept together, has he done anything for you?”

You blushed. “Umm…he cuddles me.”

“You’ve done so much for him, you gave up a life in the human world for him. You gave your weak mortal body to an immortal God. You gave everything up for him, yet all he’s done for you is tell you something is hunting you down and you’ve got to hide with him. That’s not very loving now, is it?”

You welled up and covered your ears, you stepped back from him and closed your eyes. “N-no, he…he is…he…”

He walked around you. “He always seems to want your body, I bet he has you every moment he can wearing you out.”

You whined as tears welled up. “Stop it, please.”

“He uses you for your body, every minute he can. Sometimes he’s a little pushy with you, gets you in the mood by his wandering hands so you say yes to him.”

“No.”

“You just want to be loved, it’s all you’ve ever wanted because you’ve never had it before.” He stopped in front of you. You opened your eyes and looked up at him. “You deserve love, you really do. You are special, you were not meant to be a human, you were meant to be loved.” He reached out for you. “Don’t you want to be adored?”

You shook your head. “No, I just want to love and be loved by one person…Levi…he’s the one…right?”

“No, he’s not.” His hand slid across your waist, the other cupped your face as you cried quietly. “Let me adore you.” He looked over your shoulder to see Levi had been watching this whole time, he’d heard everything and seen everything. Shogo smirked at him, then whispered to you. “Will you let me adore you? Let me inside.”

“Tch, oi! Hands off her!” You jumped and looked to Levi. He walked over, but he didn’t touch you, he kept his gaze on Shogo. “I am not a good man, I never claimed to be. I’ve never been in lover before, she’s my first and will be my last. I want my future and present to be her. I’m learning every day how to be with her, I read fucking books, I ask people to give me lessons on how to be with her, to make her happy. I’ve failed today, I’ve failed so badly because I couldn’t see what she was really doing. Today, she showed me the beautiful things I have created since loving her. She can’t create what I can, so she made a festival and made this day for me, to show off the things I’ve made can be used and changed into more beautiful things.” He looked to you and gave you a sad smile. “I’m a fucking idiot, but I’m learning and I don’t want to lose her. I love her.”

You smiled. “I’m sorry Levi.”

“Don’t be, known of this is your fault, it’s all mine.”

You rubbed your tears away. “I love you.”

Shogo grabbed you and pulled you against his chest. “You will never love her King like I do. You don’t understand what she is, you never will. I know her, I know what she is and I won’t give her back to you, someone who doesn’t appreciate her.” He moved back with you. “I WANNA BE ADORED! I DESERVE TO BE ADORED!” His hand became like a claw, then he slammed his hand into your chest. You screamed in pain as you felt darkness fill your soul, you wiggled and fought. “A little gift from me to her, she will adore me.” Levi screamed in anger. Shogo gasped, then flew back away from you and slammed into a tree. You wobbled, your eyes rolled back, then you fell to the floor. Shogo laughed and stood up, he wiped blood off his mouth to reveal canine teeth, two horn and black smoke wings coming from his back. “You can’t kill me Levi, it’s against the law here. If you end me, you might as well kill yourself.”

Levi made his scythe appear. “I can send you back to where you came, it’ll mean you’ll have to crawl your way back.”

Shogo’s eyes widened. “No, I can’t go back to that shit hole. I won’t let you send me.” Levi spun his scythe, then charged at Shogo. Shogo flew back and away from Levi, he created a screen of smoke and smiled. He gasped as Levi appeared behind him quickly, his scythe pulled back ready to slice. He growled in anger then slashed. Shogo screamed in pain as he slowly was pulled through a doorway. “No!” He growled. “I’ll come back! I will! She’s mine!” He struggled then looked at you on the floor panting. “We have a connection now. I’ve left my mark on her, and there’s nothing you can do.” He laughed. “I’ll come back for what is mine.” Then he was gone.

Levi threw his scythe making it disappear, then he ran and skidded to your side. He lifted you onto his lap, he ran his hand over your face to clear the tears, the blood from your mouth and your hair. He said your name and held you. “Come on beautiful, wake up.” He pulled your dress back and saw the puncher wounds. He leaned closer and kissed you, he took all the darkness and bad out of you that Shogo gave you. He pulled away and spat it on the ground, then looked down at you. You gasped then coughed. Levi let out a relieved sigh. “You’re okay.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at Levi. Your voice was husky and rough. “Levi.” You welled up. “I’m sorry.”

He kissed you. “Don’t be. I’ve told you, don’t ever be sorry.” He scooped you up and stood up, then carried you for a bit. “The festival is perfect, thank you so much.”

You smiled. “It was nothing.”

“No, it wasn’t, all of this was amazing. I’m sorry I’m such an idiot.”

“I love you.”

He kissed your forehead. “You shouldn’t, but I’m so happy you do. I love you too. I promise, I’ll be better and do better for you. I want to keep you.” He smiled and nuzzled against you. “I want a family with you.”

You hugged him. “Me too.”

You rolled over in bed and reached out to Levi’s side of the bed, but he wasn’t there. You sat up and coughed as you felt like your lungs had liquid in them. You coughed loads, then felt something in your hand. You looked at your hand and saw black stuff, you gulped and looked around. Levi opened the bedroom door, he balanced a tray on his arm, then looked at you. “You okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “I just need to put this in the bin.”

He walked over and put the tray on the bed side table, then looked at your hand. “Black stuff huh? Hang on a moment.” He went to the bathroom, then came back with tissue and cleaned your hand. “I’ll take care of the stuff you cough up, okay?”

You nodded. “How long will I be sick for?”

“A few days.” He placed his hand on your forehead. “Temperature, I’ll have to get you something for that.” He sat next to you, hummed then clicked his fingers. “This might do…” He handed it to you. “Take these, okay?”

You swallowed then smiled at him. “All gone, thank you.”

He kissed your temple. “I didn’t do anything, in fact, I brought this sickness on you.” He sighed, then reached over and grabbed the tray. “Eat up and drink all your tea. I made this food according to the books about human’s Hange gave me, it says that these foods are best when a human is sick.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He blushed a little. “Don’t thank me.” He squeezed your leg. “Just, get better, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“I love you.”

“Love you.” You smiled at him, then watched him give you a sad smile, then he got up and left you alone. You let out a long sigh, then ate your food, it was all perfect and delicious, it tasted just like home. You finished up, then didn’t hear Levi for a while.

You got out of bed, wobbled on your feet and coughed a little. You carried the tray carefully down, then into the kitchen. You looked around then saw Levi on the sofa. You walked over, but saw he was asleep with books around him and one open on his lap. You picked it up and looked at the page, it was all to do with humans, romance and how to take care of humans. You smiled, marked the page, then got a blanket and put it over him. You brushed his hair back from his face, then took his glasses off and put it on the table. You cupped the side of his face, then gently guided him to lie on his side.

Levi inhaled and hummed, he frowned then opened his eyes and saw you. He said your name and rubbed his face, you had to hold back from squealing at how cute he was. He sat up. “You okay? Something happen?”

You nodded. “Yes, you were adorable.”

He sighed. “Don’t be so nice to me, I was the reason you got sick and hurt.”

You got onto the sofa next to him, then got under the blanket, turned to your side and cuddled up against him. “I love you.”

He put his arms around you, then hugged you tightly. “I love you so much.”

“Good, I was worried for a bit.”

He kissed the top of your head, then rested his cheek on your head. “I’ll always love you. I’m just beating myself up at the moment over the stupid mistake I made.”

You smiled at him, then began coughing. You gasped then hummed as Levi looked at you with worry. “It’s not your fault Levi, you can’t control everyone.”

“I should have felt a demon was in my town. I’m a failure.”

You cupped Levi’s face, turned his head and kissed him. You nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss and took control. Levi hummed and moaned at you, he pulled you onto his lap, his fingers tangled in your hair. You kissed along his jawline, them the bottom of his ear. “Don’t speak or think horrible things about yourself, please.”

He tapped his forehead against yours, then closed his eyes. “All I need is you.”

“You have me.”

He hugged you tightly. “I do.” He looked to his books. “I should get back to reading, but I want you to stay with me, please?”

You smiled and hugged him with your head on his shoulder. “Yeah.”

He picked up a book, then began reading as you napped. He looked at you when you coughed a little, then moaned a bit in frustration. He smiled a little at you, then kept reading about wounded humans, he pulled down your top and saw the patches he’d put on you had blood on them from Shogo’s claws. He placed his hand on your chest, then sighed as he felt the damage, luckily nothing serious was damaged. He pulled his hand away, then read another book about courting for humans. He read that couples gave each other gifts, as a show that they loved the other and the gifts were acts of trying to make the other happy.

He moved you carefully, then lay you down on the sofa and clicked his fingers so he appeared in town. He looked around the shops, he could see people were watching him. Some women were trying to get him, other’s flirted with him. He was beginning to get annoyed, all he wanted was to find gifts for you. He walked into a nice jewellery shop; he saw so many nice things in there he thought that would look perfect on you. He saw a necklace that would look good, but then his eyes landed on a ring. It was delicate and simple, silver, with little stones of different shapes and sizes woven around the ring.

Next, he went to a odds and ends shop, he looked at all the collect of things there. He spotted a camera, he knew you loved this town a lot and loved the environment, but things changed all the time. He went to the flower shop after, then bought you the biggest bunch of flowers he could. He went to the location chocolate shop, then asked them how to make homemade chocolates and got the things to do it. He snapped his fingers to send him home, then he began making the chocolates for you. He packed them in a nice box made by him, just to finish it all off.

You woke up on the sofa, you rubbed your eyes and yawned. “Levi?” He blushed as he gathered the things up, then he walked over to you. You coughed loads, then noticed Levi. You giggled. “You okay?” He nodded and handed you the flowers. “Oh wow, for me?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

You smiled and hugged them. “They’re perfect, thank you.”

He took them from you. “I’ll put them in water.” He handed you another gift. “Here.”

You giggled at the box, then opened it to reveal the chocolate inside. “You make these?”

He nodded with a blush. “I did.”

You picked up one, then ate it. You hummed in delight. “They’re really good.”

“Good, but that’s not all.” He gave you a bag.

You opened it and pulled out a camera. “Wow, Levi you shouldn’t have.” You coughed loads, then hummed. “It’s lovely.”

“I know you love my world, you like looking at places and well. My feelings always change, so the place changes. So, I know you’d want to capture moments.”

You smiled and took a picture of him. “Got my first one.”

“I can’t imagine it’s good.”

You looked through the camera, then smiled at the picture. “It’s perfect.”

“Tch, yeah right.” He handed you the last gift. “Here.”

You took the box, then looked at it. You blushed hard when you realised it was a ring box. You gulped and looked up at Levi. “I umm.”

He blushed hard when he knew why you were blushing. “I umm, hope you like it.”

You opened the little box, then stared at the ring, it was so perfect and delicate. “It’s beautiful Levi, thank you.” You picked the ring up.

Levi reached over and took it. “Allow me.” He blushed as he took your left hand, then slipped it on your ring finger and kissed your hand. “I know it’s too early, so it isn’t what you think, I don’t want to scare you away, but I want it to be a symbol of my dedication to you.” He looked up and said your name. “There’s only you for me, no one else. You’re my soulmate and I can’t be with anyone else. If you leave me, I’m okay with that because your happiness is what’s important to me.” He sighed. “When I first kissed you and found out you were my soulmate, I was so obsessed with making you mine because I thought that was what was meant to happen and I’d never…I’d never had anyone in my life the way you are now that I was blinded. Now, after reading these books, spending time with you and seeing you cry because of me and being hurt…I realise now that, it was unhealthy and not right. I just want to see you happy, that’s all I want.”

You hugged him tightly, you welled up and sniffed back tears. “I love you Levi, I really do and I don’t ever want to be with anyone else, ever. If it’s not you, then I’m better off alone again.” You pulled from him and held his hands. “I want to go back to the human world, then quit my job at that stupid tv show, then come back here to live with you for the rest of our lives.”

“Are you sure you want me? After everything?”

You smiled. “After everything, I want you more than ever. I’ve never loved someone as much as I love you.” You gasped then began coughing loads, you covered your mouth quickly as you gagged.

Levi lifted you up, then ran with you to the bathroom and let you throw up in the toilet. He cleaned your black gunk covered mouth and smiled. “What you said made me so happy.”

You panted then smiled. “Even after I threw up?”

He nodded and brushed your hair back. “I want to fix this, to help you.” He hugged you on the floor as you coughed again. “We just need Abel to get back to us.”

“LEVI!” Levi frowned, you looked up at him a little confused. “LEVIIIII?” The bathroom door slammed open, Hange stood there and grinned. “Ah, there you are. I know the cute thing is sick, but I have Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie and Sasha here ready for your orders.”

Levi nodded, then let go of you. “Stay here and let Hange look after you.” He got up and walked up to Hange. “She’s coughing up more of that black stuff, you know how much it sticks around. Just stay with her.”

Hange nodded. “You got it. I won’t leave her side.”

Levi sighed. “Thanks.” He walked out to see his best team, he came to a stop and looked at them all. “Alright cadets, I need you to do something very important for me. Mikasa and Sasha, you are my best tracker and fighter. I need you to track a demon calling himself Shogo.” He clicked his fingers making a picture appear in their hands. “He’s after the young lady in the back, she has an unusual soul and we have to protect her. Armin and Jean, you are my smartest two, I need you both to head to go to Abel and assist him in his research. Finally, Eren and Connie you both have endurance, so I need you to patrol this town with Mike to make sure nothing like Shogo can get into this town again. If one got in, maybe they’re others. Do you understand?”

Eren saluted. “Yes Levi!”

“Good. Don’t disappoint me.” He folded his arms. “Tch, oi brats? Don’t stand around like you can’t shit, get moving!” He watched them disappear by a click of their fingers, then he returned to the bathroom. “How is she?”

Hange rubbed your back as you threw up more. “She’s fine, this puking is a good sign, it means her body is rejecting the darkness he’s tried to put inside her. Once it’s all out, you should be able to use your ability to heal her wounds.”

You sniffed and whined. “Leviiii?”

He knelt next to you. “What’s up beautiful?”

“I was sick.”

“Yeah?”

You mewled at him. “It means the chocolate I ate that you made me came back up, I don’t like it.”

He hugged you close and squeezed you. “It’s okay, I’ll make you more.”

“It’s not okay. You spent time on each little chocolate and I puked the one I ate up.”

Levi hummed, then looked at Hange. “This normal?”

She sat back on the floor and hummed a laugh. “Yeah, it’s normal for humans to be emotional when rejecting a bad entity out of their body, but you have to admit she is adorable right now.”

He kissed the top of your head as you quietly whimpered and cried. “She is.” He sighed. “How long do you think she’s got until it’s all out of her?”

“At the rate she’s going? I’d say in a few minutes, just needs on last puke and she’ll pass out.” You grabbed the toilet and puked. “There it is.”

You flopped against Levi and slept. “So, now I can close the wounds?”

“Yep.”

He pulled the patch on your wounds off, then healed them up. “There, perfect.” He sighed. “Thank you, Hange.”

She smiled. “I’m always here for you Levi, even when you kick and throw your toys out the pram. You’re my best friend, I’d do anything for you, you know that.”

“I know, same to you.”

She laughed. “I know grumpy.”

“Tch, shitty glasses.”

She hummed then looked at your sleeping face. “You’ve made her very happy; I can feel it.”

“Thanks to your books, I’ve been reading them all. I bought her gifts, treated her to breakfast in bed as well.”

“Aren’t you a good boy?”

He smiled. “Yeah well, they said I had to show I appreciated her as relationships are a 50/50 thing. She’d given me so much, yet I wasn’t giving much in return. Hopefully, from now on I am a better man for her.”

“I think you are.” She patted your leg, then held it and ran her thumb up and down your skin. “You can just feel how happy she is, it just seems to flow off her.” She tilted her head. “It’s strange, she’s strange I mean. I’ve never known a soul make others souls feel so good, it’s like she’s wasted on humans, but thrives here.” She sighed. “I look forward to seeing what Abel finds. If anyone can discover her past, it’s him. He’s been around since the beginning of man, his soul before that. He knows soul development and process like the back of his hand. Once we find out what she is, then we can know how to protect her from that demon or any more that come for her.”

“Angels too?”

She nodded. “Can’t forget those, them lot are just as selfish as demons. Vain too.”

“Tch, pieces of shits, all of them.”

“Couldn’t agree more.” She squeezed your leg. “Neither have known the struggles and sufferings like humans and gods have. They’ve had everything handed to them, which explains their attitude.” She looked up to Levi. “Is her soul okay by the way? I mean he did grab it.”

Levi nodded. “I did the kiss check, it’s fine, he only too some strength from it to store inside himself. Her souls healed the part removed, it’s back to normal.” He kissed your forehead making you frowned and wiggle in your sleep, then smile. “The human soul is a remarkable thing; it can endure so much and keep coming back and healing itself. Though, this one’s soul seems to be better than a human’s, like it can heal faster and protect others better. She’s on another level to a normal human, but then again, I am biased.”

Hange giggled. “You are, but you are also right, this girl’s soul is on a whole other level than normal. She’s so sweet, loving, caring and fun.”

“She is.”

“You really do love her, don’t you?”

Levi looked to Hange and smiled at her. “More than anything in this universe.”


	10. Chapter 10

You stood in the bathroom humming to yourself, you checked the shower was hot and perfect for you. You stepped under the water, then sighed as you felt much better. You had scars on your chest from Shogo, you liked how the skin was shiny. Your chest didn’t feel so heavy anymore, you were sure you’d gotten everything bad out of your body. You washed everything out of your hair, then sighed as you felt your mind running over things recently. You couldn’t help but think, that maybe other people you’d met were just like Shogo and wanting to use you.

Levi woke up and rubbed his eyes, he saw you were missing next to him but, then he heard the shower running. He jumped out of bed, then ran to the bathroom as he pulled his clothes off. He smiled as he saw you with your back to him, he just loved the way you looked under the water. He got in, then wrapped his arms around you and kissed along your shoulder. You giggled and hummed, you put your hands on his, then leaned back against him and closed your eyes. He hugged you tightly and hummed. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

“Can you umm…can you wash my hair?”

You giggled, then turned to face him. “I’d love to.” He wet his hair, then washed it for him. He hummed and growled as you massaged his scalp. You laughed at him at how cute he was being, especially that he had to lean over a little so you could reach his head. You rinsed it out, then smiled. “There, all clean and soft.”

“Thank you.” You bit your lip and hummed, you watched Levi wash the rest of himself. You felt yourself blush, you were checking him out, his muscle, his perk bum and the little dimples above his bum. He turned to you and titled his head. “What’s up?” You ran your hands up his body, he jumped at your touch and backed up. “What are you doing?”

You blushed and pulled away. “S-Sorry, I was just trying…to…flirt…and…um…turn…you on…”

He raised his brows. “Oh, is that so?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He cupped the side of your face, then used his other hand to pull you closer by your hip. “Well, I like that.” He kissed you and hummed. “Are you sure you want me? I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m using you for your body. I love you for everything.”

You pressed him against the wall. “I came onto you, didn’t I?”

“You did, I liked it very much too.” He ran his lips over your cheek. “Why don’t you do it more?”

You blushed hard. “S-Sure.”

“You don’t have to if you’re shy.”

You shook your head and kissed his neck. “I can do it.” You kissed along his collarbone. “I want to.”

He sighed and moaned as you kissed down his chest, you nipped his skin making him hum. You licked a little spot, then bit hard and sucked his skin leaving a love bite. He growled at you, his body buzzing in delight. You moved your hands to his hips, then you began massaging. You kissed his chest more, then went up to his neck. You blushed when you felt Levi get turned on by your actions, you didn’t think you were that good. You stood up, moved your legs apart and stepped closer and pressed your body against his. You cupped Levi’s face, then kissed him. You blushed more when you felt his hand on your lower back, he held you against, his length pressed along your heat.

He picked you up, then pressed you against the wall. You gasped. “Levi.”

“I’m sorry, but you felt too good.” He kissed along your neck. “May I have you?”

You cupped his face, then kissed him. “Please Levi. I want you.”

He kissed and nipped your jawline, then bucked against you, his length along your heat. You panted and hummed, then angled your hips so he rubbed against your bud. You clung to him tightly, your whimpered and whined at him, the man didn’t have to do much to make you feel good. He nipped and licked your neck, his hips moving faster and faster. You gripped him, your heat building up more and more. Levi moved his lips up your neck, then began whispering things to you. You closed your eyes tightly you let his deep voice send shivers through you. Levi was everything and more to you, but the way he spoke to you in this moment seemed to but a spell on you. You let out a long moan as you felt your first climax, it was warming and made your body shiver.

Levi pulled away from you a bit, he kissed you so sweetly and looked into your eyes. “You still want me?”

You nodded. “Yes, more than anything.”

He balanced you, clicked his fingers so he had protection on. He moved you a little, then lined himself up and said your name so sweetly. “Hold on.” You nodded and did what he asked, then he slowly pushed into you. Both of you opened your mouths, panted and moaned together as you felt each other. He rested his head on the cold wall, he hummed as he felt you twitch around him and squeeze. He turned his head and kissed the side of your face as he slowly began moving. With every slow and gently thrust, you moaned so happily at him. Though your first time with him was so perfect, and the times after too. You enjoyed this soft and careful movements, it felt even more like love.

Levi held your thighs and moved you on the wall so he rubbed more against the spot within you, he wanted you to feel amazing. He leaned closer, then kissed you so sweetly. You smiled at him and tangled your fingers in his wet hair, you massaged his scalp as he smiled back at you. He tapped his forehead against yours, he looked into your eyes and felt a warmth in his chest for you. He loved and adored you so much, he didn’t know how to show it before, but now he was slowly learning how to love you in a way you’d understand. He wanted to do so much for you, shower you in gifts, write you love letters and make things for you. He wanted to worship everything you are, like he was right now. His slow deep thrusts into you were a way of his showing, just how much he loved and wanted you, you were his goddess and he was your worshipper.

He kissed you and hummed, he kept kissing you over and over. He started grinding more with each thrust, your body clenched around him each time. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss, you moaned as you felt his tongue explore your mouth. Every time Levi kissed you, you just felt your world become better. He knew just how to make you melt, to get your body buzzing in a way that was heavenly. He just loved you so much, more than anything in this world. You gripped at his back, and his hair, then felt your body shake and a rush of euphoria went through you. You moaned into the kiss, your body burning at the pure bliss in you. Levi massaged your thighs as you road out your pleasure.

Levi kissed along your jawline. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and panted. “More, please.” He panted and held your thighs tighter, then began to thrust a little harder and faster. You moaned and clung to him, your body dragging up and down the wall as he bucked hard. He pressed his lips to near your ear, he kissed you loads then began panting. You whimpered as you felt his hot breath on your skin, he deep moans in your ear as he mumbled your name and words of praise. He wasn’t too rough with you, but it was just enough to put you on the cusp of bliss again. You leaned your head back, cupped the back of Levi’s head and held him there against your neck. “Levi…I…love…you.” He growled at you, then bit your neck hard making your cry out. He pulled a little from your neck and saw the wound, he licked it and kissed it as a sorry for getting a little rough, but hearing you say you loved him set a fire within him. “So…good…Levi.” He nipped your earlobe this time, then moaned at you. He smiled as he felt you shiver in his arms.

Levi lifted you up, turned and sat on the shower floor. You hummed and held his shoulders as he kissed your body then nipped at your chest. You moved up and down slowly on him, your legs shaking slightly because each movement he rubbed perfectly against the spot within you. He nipped and sucked at your soft skin of your perfect mounds, he looked forward to the day that they’d be used for children. He wanted to spend eternity with you like this, the two of you rolling around in the sheets until your bodies shook with exhaustion. He massaged one of your breasts, then swapped from one breast to the other. He wanted every inch of you to know he loved you, adored you and wanted you. He licked a line between your breasts to your scar Shogo gave you. He wished he could have stopped it, before the damage was done, but your body had turned something bad it something beautiful. The scars seemed to shimmer on your skin, like dragon scales.

He moved his hands, then held your waist, his thumbs soothed your skin as he helped you moved up and down on him. He looked up at you, the way you looked at him as you moved made his heart flutter. He smiled at you then moaned, your smiled back and leaned down. You captured his lips and kissed him, he hummed back in response. One hand ran up your back, his hand caressing and soothing your wet skin. You felt so perfect in his arms, so warm and beautiful. He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss, your head turned slightly to change the angle so you could get the best passionate kiss you could from Levi. He pulled you closer, then moved a little rougher with you. You mewled and moaned into the kiss as you felt the burning build up.

Levi turned you and lay you on the floor, he leaned over you and began thrusting hard and fast into your weak and bliss riddled body. He leaned up, wrapped your legs around him making you lock them in place. He leaned back down, his forearms resting either side of your head. He looked down at your cute face, your beautiful eyes shining back at him as he moved. His rhythm wasn’t consistent, he was faltering near his end, but he knew you were close too. He panted and moaned at you; your body felt so good to him. You clung to his back, your back arched as you felt utter bliss build up within you. You rocked your hips as much as you could to his movements, but it was hard to keep up with a God like him.

You cupped Levi’s face, then made him look at you. You both looked at each other as you panted, then you smiled as you felt your hearts bursting full of love for each other. He kissed you and moved a little harder. You clenched around him, then felt a snap within you. You looked into Levi’s eyes as you felt the rush of euphoria and pleasure. Levi watched you feel utter heaven, then clenched his fist by your head as he felt his release surge through him. He moved slowly, then stilled. He panted and smiled at you, then leaned down and kissed you. You giggled as Levi kissed your face all over, he hummed at you. He moved, then hugged you against him. You hugged him back.

He got up and moved you to sit under the water, then got up and got rid of his protection before getting under the water to clean himself. He sat down next to you, then dragged you onto his lap. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

“Your flirting was very cute, it got me very riled up.”

You played with his hair, then you ran your fingers over his cheek. “You’re so handsome and beautiful.”

He nuzzled against you. “You are.”

“I won’t argue.”

“It’s best not to, because I always win.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “I’m so glad you grabbed me in that alley.”

“Tch, so am I brat.”

Levi looked up at Mikasa as she appeared in his house, you were sat in the living room in a shirt of his and shorts with woolly socks as you made things, so one of his cadets interrupting his time watching you was not fun. He sighed and looked to Mikasa. “How can I help you?”

Mikasa saluted Levi. “We’ve been tracking Shogo, he’s locked up at the moment but, the binds are getting weaker. Sasha believes that he will break free in a matter of days.”

He sighed. “Any word from Jean and Armin?”

She nodded. “Abel seems to be…problematic.”

“In what way?”

“Whenever they get close to finding out the truth, he seems to create an issue.” She watched Levi pace. “Do you want me to soften him up and get him to work better?”

Levi shook his head. “No, no. Myself and the cute thing will pay him a visit.” He stopped pacing and looked to Mikasa. “Keep an eye on Shogo, notify me when he gets out. Actually, I need you to do me a favour.” He clicked his fingers making a letter appear in his hand, then he handed it to her. “Hand this to Lucifer, I can imagine he’d be very pissed off to find out one of his demons is causing trouble. As soon as you’re done, head back to Sasha and watch Shogo. Got it?”

She nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He watched Mikasa disappear, then he walked over to you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded and smiled at him. “So, why go to Lucifer now? Surely we could have gone to him earlier.”

He shook his head and sat down. “The problem is, Lucifer doesn’t care much for human souls. His job is to make sure the system of fixing bad souls runs well, and the souls put to work, work. However, because you are not really human and we are going to see Abel for the truth. In the letter, I’ve said you aren’t, so by the time he shows up we’ll have the truth.” He took your hands and pulled you closer, then he kissed you. “Now, we have to go visit Abel and find out why he’s playing us around.”

“Okay, I’ll get changed.”

Levi clicked his fingers, so you were dressed in a nice long jumper with leggings and boots. “Cute.”

You smiled, got up, then spun around. “I love it.” You giggled and picked up Captain off the sofa. “Don’t I look cute Captain?” He licked your cheek loads. “Good boy.” You smiled at Levi. “Can I take Captain with us?”

Levi got up and walked over to you. “Of course.” He put his arm around you, then closed his eyes. “Ah, there’s Armin.” He clicked his fingers, you felt a rush of air then appeared in a large library that looked like it was carved out of a tree, nothing was even all of it curved and went the way nature intended. You looked ahead to see a fireplace, beautiful chairs around it with a painting. You looked ahead and saw it led outside, you walked out onto a wooden balcony in the tallest tree in the forest. The stars shined bright; you could see the galaxy above you. You looked to the bright moon, part of you felt like you’d been here before, like this was home. You’d always loved the stars, as well as forests and books. Levi walked up behind you, then he said your name. “Are you alright?”

You nodded. “It’s so beautiful here, like a dream.”

Levi looked at the view, but then he looked to you and thought you were far more beautiful to him. “Yeah, you are.”

You looked to him and smiled. “Flirt.”

He kissed you, then looked to the room. “Company.”

You smiled at Abel as he stared at you, a sparkle in his eyes. “Hello again.”

You blushed a little. “Hello.”

He chuckled as he looked at Captain. “That your dog?”

You nodded and walked closer. “This is Captain.”

Abel took his from you. “He’s cute.” He put him on the floor, then looked between you and Levi. “How may I help you both?”

Levi walked closer. “Why have you been holding back from Armin and Jean?”

He gulped. “I haven’t been doing such things.”

“Lying to a God, is that really wise? Tch, you’re no better than not being able to shit for months.” Levi stepped closer. “This woman was attacked by a demon, he tried to take some of her light. Now if you don’t tell us who she is, or where she comes from it could be a risk to her life. Shogo will take her and I can’t kill him because of rules, if I do then I will be taken from her and banished never to be with her again. Don’t you get it!?”

Abel’s eyes widened, then he looked to you. “Shogo?”

You nodded and moved your jumper down to show your scars. “He punctured his claws into my chest, then took light from me.”

He stumbled closer and cupped your face. “I’m so sorry, I thought you were safe from him but, I was wrong.”

Levi frowned. “What?”

Abel hugged you tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek, then he let you go and looked to Levi. “This soul here…this beautiful little light is…she’s my creation.”

You pulled from him and backed up towards Levi. “I don’t understand.”

He sighed and referred to the chairs by the fireplace. “I think it’s best if we sit, this is going to take some explaining.”

Levi hugged you to him, then walked with you and sat on the sofa, Abel in a single seat. Levi stared at Abel, then held your hand. “Talk.”

Abel smiled at you, then looked at the fire. “I was around at the beginning, before humans. I was the first of the first of souls. I watched this universe become what it is today, something at conflict.” He sighed. “It was all a mess after a while, people fighting and competing because there was nothing better to do, then our leaders decided to make humans.” He smiled. “They were so exciting, I just had to be a part of that world. So, I asked the higher ups if I could live a human life, then I’d return to this world.”

“So?”

You squeezed Levi’s hand. “Let him speak.”

“Tch, sorry.”

Abel smiled at you. “Thank you.” He looked at his hands, then back at you both. “I was given that chance. I’m sure you all know the story.” He laughed. “I had a brother, Cain. My brother didn’t like me so much, but I was so happy to be a human, to be working hard and well, I just wanted to get married and have kids.” He gulped and looked down as he felt pain in his heart. “I was denied that chance. My brother killed me, then he lived on. I begged for another chance, but I was denied it. I watched as Cain got married, had kids and moved on from what he did to me.”

Levi clenched his jaw then sighed. “That’s sucks, I’m sorry that happened. If that was me, I wouldn’t know what I would do.”

Abel looked at Levi. “It was painful and it killed me. I just wanted to share this love I had deep down inside me.” He smiled at you. “So, I made you. My perfect little soul. You were such a cute little baby, cute as a toddler too, you were just always cute. You used to run around this place, your little feet tapping away on the wooden floor, book in hand. You were curious about everything, but most of all you were so kind to everything and everyone. You grew up here with me, well your soul did, then people discovered you were here. Most were good to you, but people were addicted to this aura you had about you.”

You looked around the place. “This is my home.”

He smiled. “Yes. This place is your home.”

Levi squeezed your hand more. “Did you know I was her soulmate?”

He nodded. “From the moment she was born, I know you two were meant to be together. I wanted that for her, the two of you to be together, to have the family I never had.”

Levi kissed the side of your head, then hummed. “So, what is she? Is she human?”

He shook his head. “She’s not a human, she’s not a perfect soul either. I suppose she is close to a Goddess, but she’s more perfect than them. Her soul is pure perfection, even Gods aren’t on her level.”

“So then why the hell was she in the human world?”

“Because.” He gulped. “Because, Shogo became interested in her. He found out she was here, he got close to her and he was trying so desperately to take her power. He can’t kill her, but he can use her as an energy bag to make himself more powerful.” He shook his head and welled up. “I had to do something to protect her, I couldn’t keep her locked up here for forever. So, I sent her to earth to be a human, to live out her life free from pain.” He shook his head. “I guess, I was wrong.” He looked so pained as he looked at you. “I’m so sorry. This wasn’t meant to happen.”

Levi frowned. “Then why the hell have you kept this from us?”

“Because I was ashamed of doing that to her, letting her get as hurt as much as she did. Plus, if I stayed away, then maybe Shogo would. It seems I was wrong, he found you anyway.”

“Wait, so if she’s closest to a God, then it means she can get protective rights from the order and the rest of the Gods. Shogo can’t touch her and if he does, we have the right to kill him.”

He shook his head. “It isn’t that easy, she’s technically not a God.”

“Then we take her to our bosses and get them to make a choice on her.”

“What if the choice is termination Levi? I’m not meant to make a soul, I don’t have the jurisdiction or authority to do so, I can’t lose her again, I won’t.”

Levi held you close. “I won’t either, but it’s our best option. I know myself and many others will fight to keep her alive. I have Lucifer coming to meet her, if he knows what she is, he will help us. It’s always good to have another God on our side.”

Abel smiled and nodded. “You’re right.” He got up. “Can I get you something? Maybe the hot chocolate I used to make you?”

You nodded. “Please.”

He gave you a sad smile. “I can imagine you two need time to talk, I’ll be back soon.”

Levi hugged you tightly, then he pulled you away a little. “Are you okay?”

You hugged Levi tightly, you were hiding your face and trying not to cry. “I don’t know.”

He rubbed your back and kissed the top of your head loads. “I’m so sorry.”

You sniffed. “If they say yes, then does that mean I can be a god with you?”

“You can.”

You looked up at him. “I’d like that.”

He smiled. “Me too.”

“So…Abel is my dad?”

“Technically, yes.”

You pulled from Levi, then got up. “I’ll be back.” You walked into the kitchen and saw Abel was stood there, his hand to his eyes as he cried. “Abel?”

He sniffed and rubbed his tears away. “Ah, sorry my dear. I just got something in my eyes.”

You walked closer. “I umm…I want to say thank you.”

“Sorry?”

“You know, for making me, protecting me and everything.”

He hurried about making the drinks. “I didn’t do anything really.”

You held his arm. “I…I want to remember you.”

“It’s best if you don’t.”

“I want to.”

He turned to you, then smiled. “Does it mean that much to you?”

You nodded. “Because it does to you and well…I’ve never had a mum or a dad, now I’ve found out I have one I want nothing more than to remember a normal childhood.”

He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. “Thank you.” He pulled away and held your upper arms. “But we must have drinks and meet Lucifer first, then I will give you back your memories.” He grabbed the tray with the drinks on, then walked ahead. “Come.”

You followed behind him and smiled. “Was there ever a Mrs or Mr Abel?”

He shook his head. “I’m afraid I don’t have a soulmate, but I do have something more important and that’s a daughter I love.” He put the tray down and handed Levi his drink, then he picked his own and handed one over to you. “Come, I’ll show you.” He walked with you up wooden spiral stairs, then down a hall past doors to one at the end, he opened the door to reveal a beautiful room. Everything was almost like an Elven room, the bed large and made of wood, there were cuddy toys lining a shelf, books everywhere and a stunning balcony. “This was your room.”

You walked around and smiled, then you came across a picture of you and Abel. You ran your fingers over it, you looked like you did now, just younger. “It’s beautiful, this room.” You put the picture down and looked to the doorway, Levi was stood there behind Abel.

Levi walked in, Captain bounded in ahead of him and ran around the room. Levi picked up a toy. “You like cuddly toys?”

You blushed. “I like soft things.”

“You do.”

Abel smiled. “You two should rest in here, I’m just across the hall if you need me. Tomorrow, we’ll talk to Lucifer, then meet with the higher ups and see what they say about this one.” He walked to the door, then went to close it. “Goodnight.”

You waved to him. “Goodnight.”

He gave you a soft smile, then closed the door. You turned to Levi as he hummed and tapped his cup with his hand. “So?”

You walked over to one side of the bed, put your cup on the side and took your boots off. “So?”

He put his drink down, then picked Captain up and put him on the bed. “Feels weird.”

“What does?”

He sat and took his shoes off. “Staying here, feels like I’m staying over at your parents place.”

You lifted your pillow up, then sat back. “Well, you technically are.”

He hummed and did the same as you. “I need my books. I don’t know what to do.”

You watched Captain circle around at the bottom of the bed, then sleep in a little ball. You slipped up closer to Levi, then kissed his neck. “Relax Levi.” You placed your hand on his thigh, then squeezed. “Everything’s fine. I promise I won’t jump you.”

He clicked his tongue. “Tch, silly brat.”

“The silliest.” You stretched and hummed. “I need some rest.”

Levi clicked his fingers so you both in your bed things, then he pulled the covers back and tucked you and him in. He hugged you tightly, then looked up to see the stars above. “Nice room.”

You hummed. “It is, but I have a nicer sight in front of me.”

He looked at you then kissed you. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Sleep.”

You closed your eyes and hummed. “Yeah. Night Levi.”

You finished cooking the last bit of breakfast, then you plated it all up for everyone. You set the dinner table, then ran to the stairs and shouted. “BREAKFAAAST!” You giggled when you heard Abel and Levi moving about, you turned around and screamed as you bumped into a man.

“What about me?” He smirked at you; he was really a sight to behold. His hair was black as night, slightly messy styled shoulder length hair. His eyes were a bright white blue, like ice or the stars that sparkled as he smiled. His teeth were a little sharp, his black horns standing proud and back like they were combed back. You also noticed his ears were slightly pointed. He was tall, but not towering in height, but he certainly was muscular and lean. “I’d like some something to eat.” He held your chin making you gasp. “Can I eat you?”

“Tch, oi?” Levi walked closer. “Let go of her.”

He let go, held his hands up and chuckled. “Just playing Levi.”

“Play with someone else Lucifer.”

You inhaled and smiled. “You’re Lucifer?”

He smiled and bowed to you. “In the flesh.” He stood up and winked at you. “But you can call me Lu.”

“Hi Lu, I’m.”

Levi covered your mouth and held you against his chest. “Don’t tell him, your name gives him power over you.”

He laughed. “I wouldn’t use it against this cute thing, so what’s your name?”

You moved away from Levi, offered your hand and said your name. “It’s nice to meet you Lu.”

He shook your hand. “Pleasure.” He yanked you closer and kissed you.

Levi grabbed the back of your top, then yanked you to him. “Tch, oi! What the fuck?”

Lu hummed and licked his lips. “I was just getting a read of her.” He chuckled. “Wow, I must say she is a tasty little thing. She is not human that’s for sure, in fact she’s better than a God. Abel you naughty boy.”

Abel got down to the bottom step. “Lucifer, you’re the one causing a noise this early.”

“Abel! I’ve missed you.”

Levi pulled you to the dinning room. “Let’s me and you eat. Abel? Explain what’s happened.”

Abel nodded. “I will, you two have a nice breakfast.”

You walked to the dinning room, then sat down. Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Looks lovely.”

You smiled. “It’s nothing.” You ate up and hummed, you giggled as Captain pawed at your lap for some food, so you gave him some. You looked at Levi as he stared at you. “He’s hungry.”

Levi gave him some food. “I know.”

You giggled. “Softy.”

“A little.” He looked up as Abel and Lucifer came into the room. “Well?”

Lucifer sat next to you and smiled. “You have my support. I don’t think the higher ups will allow this one to be terminated, if they do it’s a fucking crime.” He picked up a cup of tea and sipped. “Mmm, you’re good at making tea.”

You smiled. “Thanks.”

He smiled, then looked to Levi. “As to regards to Shogo, I understand you have two of your cadets watching him in his cage. Well, I have my eyes on him as well. If he comes near this little one, he’s better off dead.” He sighed. “So, shall we go to our meeting or what?”

“Wait, I want to remember everything first.” You looked at Abel. “If that’s okay?”

Abel hummed. “It will be a shock to her system to remember…I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why?”

“Because, if we get a no and a notice of termination and you remember, the loss will be greater.”

Levi kissed your temple. “He’s right, wait until we get a verdict. Okay?”

You sighed. “Okay.”

Lucifer clapped his hands together. “ALRIGHT! Let’s get moving.”

“Wait.” You picked up Captain. “Okay, I’m ready.”

He smirked, then clicked his fingers. He sighed as he looked at the large city, the path leading to a large overbearing building. “Don’t you love the bosses? Full of stuck up assholes who like to show off.” He looked to you. “Stay close to Levi now, unless you want Angels to be all over you. Uggh, those assholes love anything shiny.”

Levi put his arm around you and held you close, he kissed your head and walked with you. “Lead the way Lucifer.”

He nodded and walked. “Stick with me Abel, they love you as well.”

He whined a little. “Yeah, I know.”

You all hurried to the building ahead, but angels were beginning to notice your little group. It was useful having Lucifer with you, but they became focused on you. A group walked closer, a woman with long hair smiled. “Lucifer, hi. It’s been a while...” They looked around him at you. “Who is this bright spark?”

Lucifer growled. “No one, go away.”

A man reached for you, but Levi yanked you away. “Come on, let us see her.”

Another snuck up behind you. “She’s so pretty.”

Levi picked you up like a bride as you held Captain. “Back off!” Levi snarled at them. “She’s not for touching.”

The woman gasped. “A Limbo God has her? Fascinating, he must be special too.”

Lucifer grabbed Abel and looked to Levi. “Run.”

Levi nodded and sprinted, luckily because Lucifer and Levi were Gods they could move faster. They ran as fast as they could to the building ahead, you looked over Levi’s shoulder and watched the angels chase him. Levi called your name making you look up at him. “Look at me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You hugged Captain to your chest and looked at Levi.

Levi ran through the doors, then skidded on his feet and Lucifer slammed the door shut. He laughed and pointed at the angels. “No entrance for angels.” He gave them the middle finger. “Fuck you all.”

Levi sighed, but he kept holding you. “Why are they after her? Because she’s in a human body?”

“Yeah, something as bright as her shouldn’t be in a body like that.” He looked to the lift as it opened. “Looks like our little thing in the street got their attention, come on, we don’t want to keep them waiting.”

Levi stepped in with you, he held you closer as if someone was going to take you from him. He stepped out of the lift, then put you down. You sat on a seat and hugged Captain, he let out a little whimper meaning Levi was worrying loads. You put Captain down, then took Levi’s hand as he sat next to you. He looked at you, his gaze softened as Lucifer and Abel did the talking with the secretary.

You looked to them. “Levi?”

He looked at you but you weren’t looking at him. “Yeah?”

“If they terminate me, I want you to know that the happiest I’ve ever been has been every waking moment with you.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “Mine too, but I won’t let them terminate you. Even if it means running to the farthest reaches of the universe with you to keep you with me.”

“Not necessary Levi.” You both looked up to a tall strong red-haired man. “Trust in us Levi.” He looked down at you and smiled. “Follow me.” He held his hand up to Levi. “Only her.”

Levi nodded. “Fine.”

You stood up, welled up a little then cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “I love you.”

He stood up and held you. “I love you so much.” You pulled away, he kissed you one last time. “I’ll be right here when you get out.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

The man smiled. “This way Miss.” You followed him and began sniffing and crying a little. He looked back at you, pulled his hankie from his blazer pocket, then handed it to you. “Don’t cry, please.” He gave you a sad smile. “You are lucky you have someone who loves you as much as Levi does, it’s beautiful.”

You nodded and wiped your tears. “Thank you, and yeah I’m lucky.”

He held his hand up as you handed the hankie back. “Keep it.”

“Thank you.”

He smiled, then opened the doors for you to reveal a long table with a line of people just as stunning as him. “This is the order heads. Just take a seat and we’ll start.”

You walked to the seat, then bowed. “Thank you for having me.”

The woman at the head of the table smiled at you. “Thank you for coming to see us. We’ve heard so much about you. Please, sit.”

You sat down and whined as you looked around, you could feel another cry coming on. “Am I going to die?”

She shook her head. “No, no dear. We are assessing your soul then we’ll make a choice. Termination is not on the table, but what you become is. We will decide if you’ll be a God, a perfect soul, an angel, demon or a human.”

“Wait, human?”

“Yes, if we choose that you memory will be erased so you can grow up again in the human world. All those who came into contact with you will have their memories of you removed as well.”

You welled up and began crying. “No! No, no, no, no, no.” You gasped in pain as they all watched you. “I can’t become a human again, it’s not fair to Levi and his friends. They’ve all done so much for me, it’d all be for nothing.”

She linked her fingers together on the table. “But my dear, if you all don’t remember then you won’t believe it will all be for nothing.”

“But it still will.” You clutched your chest. “Oh god Levi...don’t do this to him, please. I love him so much. I’ve known nothing but hardship all my life, I never knew love until I came across Levi. The man showed me all the different faces of love, he cared for me when no one would. Every second with him has been the happiest of my life.” You gasped then felt how selfish you sounded. “No…I shouldn’t be saying all that…look, if you must do what you’re planning, I can take the memory erasing, the going back to the beginning again and facing spirits good and bad, I’ve done before I can do it again.” You laughed. “I can endure it if you promise me you give Levi a new soulmate, someone who will be around all the time. It has to be someone who will love him for everything he is, the grumpiness, the kindness, the willing to read as many books as possible about love and relationships guy.” You giggled and wiped your tears. “He’s funny, considerate, cute, handsome and brave. You have to give him someone who’ll appreciate all that. Oh, and they have to understand he’s a very emotional guy, he just keeps it all bottled up, but have patience and he’ll open up more. He also gets very shy sometimes and can be jealous, but to make him happy you just have to give him a loving hug and kiss, he’s a hugger. He loved his cuddles in the morning, and on the sofa. He adores tea and rice pudding. Just, please give him someone that can love him for everything he is.”

The woman watched you as you started crying, she looked to her fellow board members and nodded. “May we look at your soul?”

You sniffed and nodded. “Y-Y-Yes.”

A member walked over, then couched in front of you. He smiled at you as he held a device. “Sorry Miss, but we need to place this on your chest. Okay?”

You nodded and wiped your tears. “Okay.”

He placed the round disk on, then tapped the centre lighting up all the displays everyone had in front of them. You heard them all gasp as their faces were lit up with a beautiful glow, it was like a galaxy. The talked with hushed voices, you sat there and just cried quietly as you thought about Levi not having someone to love if you were gone. All you wanted was for him to be happy, for him to have someone to love and spend the rest of his life with.

You jumped when the doors slammed open, Levi ran in. “Don’t make her human! Please, don’t make her suffer like she did before. I won’t let you do that to her.” He looked to you. “I can’t let the woman I love and adore with all my soul be put through that.”

You got up and walked to him. “Levi, it’s okay. I told them that if I were made to be human, I’d be alright with it as long as they give you someone else to love.”

He shook his head and pulled you closer, he cupped the side of your face and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. “No, I won’t allow it, because I could never love another person. It has to be you. I want you, only you.” Levi kissed you, you felt your heart flutter at the sensation. You felt tears run down your cheeks as Levi deepened the kiss, he began crying as well.

The head woman gasped. “Her soul, look how me makes it more beautiful. I didn’t think it was possible.”

Levi held you against his body, then he looked up at the order. “Please, if you are going to send her back as a human, send me back too. Erwin can be the God of Limbo, he’s better qualified than I am, or Hange, she’s amazing at making choices and deciding on people. I can’t live without this woman, I really can’t, forget what she said about sacrificing herself for my happiness. I have to be with her, if I’m not then I’d rather be dead.”

The woman looked at the others, they all nodded, then she sighed. “I understand Levi, but all of this is not necessary as we’ve said before.”

“It is, we have a right to say how we feel in all this, that’s how we set this all up isn’t it? Every voice it important.”

She smiled. “I know Levi, but it really is not necessary because we had a decision all line up and today, well it confirms it for us. In two weeks.”

“No.”

She held her hand up. “In two weeks, her human life will be terminated.”

“No!”

“And her God life will begin.”

Levi gasped, then frowned. “Wait…what did you say?”

She smiled. “Levi, a soul like hers should not be wasted in a human vessel, it needs to be in a Gods. After today, seeing how she was willing to give up everything for you and your display of affection, it is clear to us that memory erasing will not take place. We’re giving it two weeks so you can prepare her, and she can decide where she wants to work.” She said your name. “You really are a shining example of who we here should be. I am honour to have been here with you, so please take care of this love and yourself. The transition into a God starts now, it will weaken you and mess with your body, so protect her. If and demons or angels try to hurt you, we give full permission for that person to be transferred to us for a hearing on their disciplining. Levi, please take the young lady to transferring, I can imagine she’ll want you to be there when we start the process. Thank you both for coming today and restoring our hope in the system and our people.”

You laughed and cried. “Thank you! Oh thank you!”

She smiled. “It’s a pleasure.”

Levi nodded and smiled. “Thank you, all of you.” He guided you to the door. “Come on, we have to start the process.”

You walked with him and looked at Abel who was waiting. He stood up and wrung his hands. “So?” You ran at him and hugged him, he jumped then looked at Levi. “What happened?”

Levi sighed. “She’s being turned into a God; it’ll take two weeks. I have to take her down for processing. All her memories are stay as well.”

Lucifer smiled. “Well, that’s the best news I’ve heard all day. I’ll take you to processing, I know where it is.”

“Thank you.”

Abel squeezed you. “I’m so glad.”

You pulled away and smiled. “I look forward to remembering you.”

“Me too, I look forward to giving you your memories back.”

Levi picked up Captain, then handed him to you. “Come on beautiful, we have to get the process started.”

You nodded and walked with Lucifer and Levi. “Bye Abel, see you at home.”

He waved. “Bye.”

You got into the lift and snuggled against Levi. Lucifer hummed. “You know, in those two weeks Shogo could be a real problem.”

Levi nodded. “I know, but the order gave us permission to use force to transfer him to them for a hearing about his behaviour.”

Lucifer shook his head. “Should have given us the termination permission.” He stepped out the lift and led the way. “No matter, I have my eyes on Shogo and I won’t let him interfere. She’s a God now, which is what you and I are and I protect my fellow Gods.” He opened the door revealing a white room, one person waiting inside by what looked like a dentist chair.

You backed up and whined. Levi put his arm around you, then kissed your head. “It’s okay, you’re safe. I’ll be right here.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You walked closer.

The man smiled and said your name. “Hello, I’m your doctor of sorts and I will be starting the transference. Just lie back on here.”

“Can I hold my dog?”

“Sure.”

You got up and sat back, Levi stood to your side and held your hand as your other fussed Captain. “Will it hurt?”

“A little, your body will be changing into a Gods, plus your life span will be altering from mortal to immortal. You’ll feel like you have a really bad flu I suppose.” He altered the device on your chest to see your soul. “Alright.” He grabbed a large needle full of this white glittery dancing liquid. He lined it up on your chest, then pushed it in. “Easy does it.” You winced in pain, then squeezed Levi’s hand hard.

Levi kissed your hand. “You’re okay, just breathe. I’m right here.”

You nodded, then let the pain fade away as you felt the liquid spread through you. The doctor smiled. “That’s the soul prepped. Now for the body.” He grabbed another needle, then pushed it into your neck. “There we go.” He pulled the device off your chest, then placed a special needle into the back of your hand with a little receiver in. “She needs to be medicated a lot to help her human body, if not it could rip her body apart. I will give you all the meds you need.” He got what looked like and IV bag out, then connected it to your hand. “When one bag is empty, just hook up another, alright? If she runs out, you have about a two-hour window to hook her up to the next or well…not sure, maybe she’ll rip apart, maybe she’ll explode. No one knows because, this soul is the first of its kind. Just, keep her medicated.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

The doctor smiled at you. “Take this bag sweet thing.”

You did and smiled weakly. “Thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure, just eat plenty and drink too. As I said, to you it’ll feel like you’re sick with a bad flu.” He moved to a box, then handed it to Lucifer. “All her meds in here. Alright, she’s good to go.”

Levi nodded. “Thank you.” He clicked his fingers making you all appear in his house; you were in his and yours bed. You let Captain go, then watched as Lucifer hooked your drip bag up. Levi made you comfy, then looked to Lucifer. “Thank you for your help.”

Lucifer put the box down. “Any time, you know while she’s going through this, you still need to work so, if you need someone to watch over her, I will do it. Besides, she needs to choose what she wants to be a god of, so I can help her understand the different kinds I know in my line of work.”

“Tch, sure.”

He laughed. “I kid, but I will look after her when needed, Shogo won’t mess with me.” He patted your head. “See you soon cute thing.”

You smiled and held his hand. “Bye Lu, and thank you.”

“A pleasure to help someone so sweet.”

You sighed as he vanished, then looked to Levi. “I guess, we are stuck together for eternity then, huh?”

He sat next to and held you in his arms. “Wonderful news.”

You giggled. “I look forward to deciding what I’ll be.”

“Well, Hange and the others will help with that. Me though?” He kissed your hot forehead; the sickness was already beginning. “I’ll love you, protect you and nurse you through this and everything.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He clicked his fingers so you were both under the covers in comfy bed clothes. “Now I think both of us need a nap. It’s been an emotional morning.” He held you in his arms. “If that’s alright?”

You nodded and closed your eyes as you smiled. “Just perfect Levi, as long as you stay here.”

He kissed you. “I’m not going anywhere, ever. I love you too much. Now sleep.”


	11. Chapter 11

You sat in bed smiling at Hange as she sat next to you showing you some cute things, she mainly wanted to buy you some cuddly toys to hug while you were sick. Erwin and Mike were chatting with Levi about a few things. Levi looked over to you, then moved over and grabbed a new med bag, then swapped it with your empty one. “Doc said we can’t leave her without meds for more than two hours, or there will be consequences. We could lose her, so I have to be on top of it or anyone who is looking after her.”

Hange smiled. “I’ll be in charge or her well being when you’re not around.”

Mike nodded and tapped his nose. “I can be her health alarm. I’ll be able to smell if something is wrong with her.”

Erwin lifted a book and showed everyone. “I’ll help you understand what a god is and what kind of god you can become.”

You smiled and giggled. “Thank you everyone.”

Hange checked you over. “She’s good health wise.” She kissed your forehead, then got up. “Levi, I think me and you should do some shopping to get her well. Like soup.”

Levi nodded. “Sure.” He kissed your cheek and nuzzled against you. “Be good. Mike and Erwin will be here, alright?”

You smiled. “Okay.” You waved to them with your hand hooked up to the meds, then looked to Mike and Erwin. “You guys don’t have to stand there and watch me.”

Mike patted your head. “We’re here to help. Erwin will sit with you and go through the Gods, and I’m here to entertain you.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

Erwin sat on Levi’s side of the bed next to you, then opened the book. “There’s different kind of Gods. You see, Gods have to be a God of something, if not they have power and nothing to do and can be consumed by that power.”

Mike sat on the floor next to you and held your hand hooked up. “You’d be surprised how egotistic and full of themselves Gods get.”

“He’s right, so you have to find a job to channel that power and passion.”

You looked at the book. “Okay. So, umm I have a question.”

“Sure.” He brushed your hair back. Erwin was always so delicate with you and kind. “Ask away.”

“Can Gods team up? Like two work together?”

Mike chuckled. “I can see where this is going.”

Erwin smiled at you making you blush. “You want to work with Levi.”

You nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Well, that’s possible.” He flicked through the pages. “I think though, it’d be best if Levi maintains Limbo and you help with moving people over to here. You see, Levi scares a lot of souls, but your warmth would mean people would be willing to move over and speed up the process here. Plus, with you helping Levi make choices, it’d be perfect. Our numbers will be up, which reflects good on all of us.”

Mike smiled and rested his elbow on the bed, his cheek on his hand. “Plus, Levi can handle the bad spirits, seeing as they will be wanting you if you did. You should stick to the good and Levi to the bad.”

“I think it’s a great choice. I’ll put the paperwork through, all you’ll need to do is sign it.”

You nodded. “I can do that.” You began coughing loads, you gasped and felt like you couldn’t breathe.

Erwin jumped up and seemed to panic. “Mike?”

Mike grabbed a glass of water, leaned you forward and patted your back softly. “That’s it, keep coughing.” You came to a stop. “Drink.”

You sipped your water. “Thank you.” You rubbed your head. “My head hurts now.”

“I’m sure Levi left some meds somewhere for that.”

You looked to Erwin. “Has a human ever become a God before?”

Erwin nodded. “Yes, but they haven’t been like you, you’re very unique.” He hugged you with one arm. “But don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.”

Levi appeared with Hange, he rushed over to you and checked your forehead with his hand. “I felt through my mark you were ill, are you okay?”

You nodded. “I just had a coughing fit, that’s all, nothing to worry about.”

He sat next to you and sighed. “It is something to worry about.”

Mike sniffed. “She smells fine, she just had a little cough, don’t worry.”

“Hange?”

She smiled and patted your head. “She’s good Levi.”

He sighed and kissed your forehead. “Thank goodness.”

You giggled. “You worry too much.”

“Of course I do.”

Erwin closed his book, then got up. “I have paperwork to start. Levi are you staying here?”

Levi nodded. “I’m done for today.”

“Good, well the rest of us will leave you to it, call us if you need us.”

“I will.” Levi waited for them to leave, then he grabbed a bag and put it on the bed. “I bought you some things.”

You giggled. “More gifts?”

“Yes.” He whistled then you both heard the sound of very excited paws, then Captain came bounding into the room and jumped onto the bed. “Keep an eye on her Captain.”

You fussed Captain as he wagged his little tail. “He’ll be the best nurse ever.”

Levi patted Captain’s head, then pushed the bag to you. “Open.”

You giggled. “Is this what you and Hange were up to?”

“Yes, now open.”

You pulled out a cuddly toy of a fox, he was rather big but perfect. “Oh, he’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Really? Good.”

You smiled, then looked up at Levi. “Is it sunny out?”

He nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“Can I go outside? Just for a bit?”

Levi sighed, then clicked his fingers so you were in jogging bottoms, boot slippers, a top of Levi’s and his cardigan. He stood up, then held your hands. “Ready?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You stood up and gasped, then panted for a bit. “Tired.”

“Come on. Hold onto your med stand.” He put his arm around you and helped you walk to the bedroom door, then down into the living room. “Captain! Come on boy.” Levi left you by the slide doors, then he opened it and took your hand as you wheeled your med stand out and walked outside.

You sat on the sunbed, then smiled. “It’s nice out here.”

Levi sat behind you and hugged you tightly against his chest, then he kissed your cheek. “So, did you decided on what God you’re going to be?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh?”

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

He kissed your ear. “Must be a nice surprise.”

You lowered your head a little and whined. “So, umm…what happens with my life in the human world?”

He kissed your neck loads. “Once you’re a God, then people in the human world will forget you as a human. Some might, you ever heard of a Mandela effect? Where people think something was one way, but it’s not?”

“Yes.”

“Well, that’s what it’ll be like with you. People will enjoy your show, but some might say they were sure a psychic was involved, but they have no proof.”

You nodded. “I get it. So, whenever that’s happened is because you lot have interfered?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.” You coughed, then began coughing more. “I’m okay.”

Levi sighed. “I should really get you inside, you’re not well.”

“But.” He picked you up, then grabbed your meds and walked with you inside and put you on the sofa. He closed the door once Captain was in, then he covered you in a blanket.

He kissed your forehead, then clicked his fingers and gave you a gaming controller. “Another gift.”

You gasped and smiled. “Thank you!”

He sat next to you, then got under the blanket and put his arm around you. “Play anything you want. I’ll just watch and keep an eye on you.” You smiled and played a few games under the loving gaze of Levi.

You were suffering a little from the cold sweats, it was expected now you were half-way through your treatment. You were tired a lot, and Levi had to nurse you to eat sometimes, otherwise you’d pass out asleep. He was really worried about you, but Hange and Mike assured him you were fine, that your body was reacting well to the treatment and it was a matter of days before you’d see changes of you becoming more God like. However, they did warn that you were very vulnerable at this moment.

You were curled up in bed, your head and stomach hurting a little as Levi read countless books to try and find a way to ease the pain. Lucifer appeared in front of Levi. “Levi.”

Levi stood up. “What?”

“Shogo, he’s gone.”

“What?”

Mikasa and Sasha appeared. Sasha looked panicked. “I don’t know how he got out, but he has to be heading here.”

Mikasa looked out the house. “Eren…”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, damn it. Mikasa, Sasha? Go to Connie and Eren, they won’t be able to stop Shogo on their patrol.”

Lucifer watched the two women go, then he looked to Levi. “What about us?”

“We have to make sure that he doesn’t come here. She’s weak right now, so he can take her any moment.” He looked at a little device in his hand. “Besides, I need to change her meds.”

You stirred in bed, then opened your eyes when you heard I wanna be adored playing. You lifted your weak head to see Shogo, you went to scream, but he covered your mouth making it muffled. He yanked the connection to your meds, then pulled you against him. You wiggled and kicked as you muffled screamed Levi’s name. Levi threw the door open, he gasped as he saw you in Shogo’s arms. Shogo grinned. “She was made for me Levi, no one else.”

You reached out to Levi, then watched him disappear. You shivered as you felt cold, then you felt a hard floor against your body. You groaned, then looked around. “Where…where are we?”

He pinned you to the floor, then leaned towards your neck. “Somewhere secret where I can have you all to myself.” He eyed Levi’s mark on your neck. “Now let’s get rid of that unsightly mark.” He bit your neck hard, you screamed as you felt pain, it was as if he was ripping something from you. You welled up and cried Levi’s name as loud as you could, then you gasped as you felt loss and something leave you. He pulled away and licked your neck where your mark had been. “There, now he won’t find us.”

You lay there looking up at the ceiling. “Levi…”

“It’s you and me now. Forever.”

“My medication, I need it.”

“You just need me.”

You looked to him. “I need it to keep me alive, please.”

He cupped the back of your head, pulled you closer and grinned. “All you need is me.”

“I have two hours.”

“Shut up! You just need me. It’s always been you and me before Abel sent you away.” He leaned closer. “I will take what’s owed to me, my own blood bag of power.” He kissed you making you wiggle and kick, but as he kissed you, you felt yourself become weaker and weaker. “I feel better already.” He pulled away and noticed blood coming from your nose, he hummed, then stood up. “Just rest here, I’ll come for some more later.”

You watched him leave, then you placed your hand on your chest. “Levi…” You rolled onto your stomach, then dragged your body across the floor to the door. You sat up, grabbed the handle but it was locked. “No, please let me out, I have to get to Levi.” You welled up. “I have to.” You covered your face with your hands and cried a little. You were there for a while, but the longer you stayed there the more blood that came from your nose. You felt yourself getting weak, like your body was shutting down. You gulped and dragged your body to window, you banged your hand on it, then you grabbed something and slammed it against the window over and over until it broke. You looked out to see Shogo facing Levi and Lucifer. They all looked up to the window as it broke, you pulled yourself up slightly to look out. “Levi.”

Levi pulled his scythe out and screamed in frustration. “SHOGOOO!”

You pulled from the window, then crawled to the door. You searched the room for anything at all, then found a bobby pin. You moved up to the door, then began picking it. “Come on.” You jumped when you heard a massive bang outside, then more screaming and shouting. “Unlock damn it.” You laughed as you heard it click, then you pushed the door open and fell out into the hall. “Ow.” You pushed yourself up, then dragged your lower half and used your arms to pull you along the floor to the stairs. You grabbed the banister, swung your legs and moved yourself down step by step on your bum.

You froze and screamed as a wall blew open, but nobody came through, which meant it was an attack of some kind from someone. You shook, then went down more steps. You reached the bottom, then moved to the front door so you could get out to Levi, you needed your meds and you were running out of time. You’d come so far, been through so much that you were not ready for it all to end now. You had to get out, even if it meant going out into an open battlefield.

You were so close to the front door, so close. The wall beside you blew open, you flinched and curled up to protect yourself. You screamed as your ankle was grabbed, then you were yanked back. You kicked and moved as much as you could, but they had a tight hold of you. They pressed their hand to the back of your head, then leaned over you. It was Shogo, but he wasn’t him, there was something much darker about him that scared you. “Stay still and let me eat you.” He yanked your top down, then bit your shoulder hard. You screamed in pain as you felt as if little razors had been stabbed into your skin. “So sweet, so delicious.” He eyed your neck, then bit hard again making you scream for Levi. “So perfect.”

“SHOGO!” You gasped as the weight on you was thrown off. You lay there panting as you felt your blood seeping out of your neck and back. Your eyes threatened you close as you heard Levi scream with rage, then it was quiet. There was a rush of air, hushed voices then air again. You listened to someone running closer, then you were rolled onto you back and picked up. You heard Levi say your name. “Hold on.”

You opened your eyes and smiled at him. “Levi.”

He adjusted you, then you felt a rush of air as he appeared in his house. He ran over to the sofa, lay you down on a blanket and grabbed a pack of medicine. He looked at the time. “One minute.” He attached it to the hook, then to your receiver on your hand. “Just in time.” He rolled you onto your stomach, then rushed around getting things for your wounds. “Just stay still.”

You hummed. “Levi? Where’s Shogo?”

“I sent him to where he belongs, though I would have liked to have killed him. He was a lot stronger than before.”

“Sorry.”

He smiled and kissed your temple. “You aren’t to blame. Just get better.”

You smiled. “I will.”

He held your hand, then let out a shaky sigh. “I thought I’d lost you for a moment.”

“I knew you’d come for me.”

He kissed your hand loads. “Always. I heard you calling for me.”

You giggled. “I’ll always call for you Levi…your mark, he took it from me.”

“Well, I’ll take great pleasure in replacing it.” He ran his hand over your hair. “Go to sleep for a bit, I’m getting Hange to come and look at you.”

You smiled, then closed your eyes as you felt sleep take over. You heard people moving about, your body get touched, but you stayed sleeping as Levi asked. You woke up after a while, your body feeling a lot better than it had been. You noticed Levi was sat sideways on the floor by your head, his head on the sofa as he lightly slept. You smiled and played with his hair, he hummed and opened his eyes and smiled at you.

Levi inhaled then let out a long sigh. “You’re awake. How do you feel?”

“Better…did I miss everyone?”

He cupped your face with one hand. “Yeah, but they all send their love and Hange made you much better.”

You smiled. “I’ll have to make her something as a thank you.”

“Well, you have to get better first.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Don’t be grumpy, that’s my job.”

You giggled. “Yeah. So, did you get hurt?”

You shook his head. “Just a little cut on my forehead, but I’m okay.”

You brushed his hair back and saw the cut. “Poor Levi.” You kissed the cut. “There, now it’ll get better.”

He hummed. “Thank you, I can feel it healing me already.”

“That’s it.” Levi took the med bag off. “That’s the last of the medicine.”

You looked over at the box on the floor. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I guess we just have to wait and see how you do.” He sat on the bed next to you and put his hand on your forehead. “You aren’t hot, you don’t look pale, you haven’t been coughing or sick.” He kissed you and hummed. “You’re better.”

You smiled. “Do I look different?”

He pulled your shirt down making you blush. “Your scar is gone.” He lifted your top up. “This one too.” He watched as your skin seemed clearer, your hair was full and perfect. He hummed and played with your hair, then looked to your lips as they filled with colour. “Look at you.”

You got out of bed, fell off it, then scrambled to the bathroom. You stood and looked at yourself in the mirror, then pulled all your clothes off so you were in your underwear. You smiled at yourself, because all the scars from bad spirits were gone and you looked like you were full of life. You ran out to Levi and jumped up and down. “Levi! I look so good. The best I’ve ever looked in years!”

He growled at you, then charged at you. You squealed and ran away from him, he dove at you and bumped into the wall. You crawled over the bed, but Levi grabbed your ankle, yanked you close then pinned you under him. “Where were you running off to?”

You giggled. “You were going to eat me.”

“Not yet, you’ve only just become a God. So, I’m going to be a good boy for now.” He eyed your body. “I do need to make a new mark on you though, so, where do you want it?”

You smiled. “You know Levi? I think you should pick, my treat.”

He sat back and looked over your body, he hummed then traced his finger lightly over your skin. “Where shall I mark…” He looked down at your thigh, then growled. “How about here?” He moved down your body, lifted your leg up and kissed your thigh near your heat. “Only me and you will know it’s there.” He nipped your skin, then bit hard as you whimpered and mewled as heat spread from where his lips touched your skin. You arched your back and panted, your body on fire desperate for Levi. He licked his mark, then looked up at you. “All done.”

You hummed. “Wait, because I’m a god, then does that mean I can mark you?”

“You can.” He lay on the bed next to you. “Mark me.”

You sat up, then looked down at him. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

You nibbled your lip, then pushed his shirt up and looked at his hip. You leaned down, gulped then you bit and sucked at his skin. You looked up as you heard Levi moan your name. You thought about him, and making a bond with him causing him to moan even more. You pulled away, licked the little mark there and smiled. “Look at that, there’s my mark. Cute.”

Levi jumped off the bed, went to the bathroom and pulled his shirt up to look at your mark on his hip. “Perfect.” He walked out. “I love it.”

“Great!” You jumped off the bed and clicked your fingers causing you to wear a nice outfit. “So cool!” You looked to the bedroom door when you heard the front door. “Company.” You went downstairs and threw open the door. “Erwin!”

He jumped and looked at you. “Hello, you gave me a bit of a shock there.”

You giggled. “Sorry. How can I help?”

He walked in and handed you some papers. “Just need you to sign these, then your job is official.”

You took then and ran over to the kitchen, you put them down and looked through them. “Looks good. So, my idea got approved.”

“Yep.” He looked to Levi. “Want me to break the news to him?”

Levi frowned. “What news?”

You nodded. “Please, I have to sort out these papers.” You read through them and signed where you needed to as Erwin talked to Levi.

Levi ran over to you and leaned on the counter. “You’re going to be working with me? You want to be a God with me?”

You smiled and signed the last page. “Yep.” You handed the papers to Erwin. “I’m your responsibility now.”

He nodded. “Guess you are. Tch, don’t be a brat for me.”

You giggled. “I won’t.”

“Good. So, when does she start?”

Erwin looked through the papers, then to Levi. “Well, after I’ve filed these papers, but she can start whenever you want her to.”

Levi hummed. “Alright. I guess I should show her a few things before she goes power mad, she’s already gone giddy over the fact she can click her fingers to have things.”

You blew a raspberry at him. “So mean to me.”

Levi ruffled your hair, then kissed your head. “Sorry.” He looked to Erwin. “I’ll get started now. Thanks for helping”

Erwin smiled. “Pleasure, you look amazing by the way.”

You blushed and giggled. “Thanks.”

“I’ll see you two later. Don’t push her too much Levi, she’s only just finished her meds today.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, sure.”

You waved to Erwin as he left, then you turned to Levi now you were alone. “So, what first?”

He pulled you closer by your hips. “Well.”

You pinched his nose. “Nothing rude.”

He let out a long sigh. “Ruined my fun.”

“Sorry.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s okay, I love you a lot.”

The soul sniffed and wiped their tears. “Do I have to go?”

You walked past Eren and squeezed his shoulder. “I’ve got this.” You smiled at the soul. “It’s time to move on. I know it’s scary, but trust me you’ll be happier.”

They gave you a weak smile. “A-alright. If you say so.”

You reached out. “Take my hand, I’ll walk with you as we go together.”

They smiled brightly and took your hand. “Alright.”

You pulled them close then snapped your fingers. “Thank you, Eren, you may rest now.”

He saluted. “Thank you.”

You looked to the door in front of you, your door were beautiful elven light wood doors with ivy and flowers carved out of wood. You opened the door, then walked into Limbo with the soul and led them to Hange. You smiled at Hange. “I have a new member to add to the town.”

Hange stood up and grinned. “Thank you so much. Welcome to our town.”

You let the soul’s hand go. “Hange will take good care of you and make you feel welcome. If you need me, I usually am in the mayor’s office.”

The soul smiled. “You’re the mayor here as well?”

You nodded. “I am.”

“Thank you for helping me move on, I was scared to but, you seem to have this light and softness about you.”

You giggled. “You’re welcome. I’ll see you all later.” You walked out and went past an alley, you felt someone watching you making your body shiver. You squealed as you were yanked into the alley, then pinned against the wall. You giggled as Levi looked down at you. “I seem to remember something similar to this happened a while ago.”

He leaned closer and growled. “It did, but back then you told me no.”

You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulled him close and kissed him. “Mmm, this time I’m happy to kiss you, but nothing else.”

He nipped your jawline. “Why not?”

“Because we have work to do, and I have to visit Abel to get the last bit of my memories back, he said we had to do it a bit at a time.” Abel was giving back your soul’s memories with him, they were beautiful all of them. Abel was so loving and caring to you, he was such a fun and wonderful dad and spent a lot of his time telling you stories, playing games with you and teaching you the wonders of the world. The last bit was you leaving and Shogo being an issue, so he was reluctant to give you those memories.

Levi pouted. “Always with your dad.”

You cupped his face and kissed it all over. “Stop moaning so much honey.”

He purred at you. “I like that.”

You smiled and patted his cheeks. “You really like me calling you couple pet names, don’t you?”

“I do.” He kissed your hand. “Makes me feel like we’re…well as human’s put it, married.”

You pulled at his shirt. “Do your kind get married?”

“Not really, because once we have found our soulmate, we are bound to them for eternity. For us, the bound is enough.” He took your left hand and nipped your finger above the ring. “However, because you have lived a life of a human and met me as a human, I intend to marry you as soon as you’ll let me.”

You blushed and giggled. “You really want to do all that, for me?”

“I’ll do anything for you, as long as you stay with me for eternity and promise we can have kids.”

You tapped your head to his chest. “Yes, I want all that.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Really.” You looked up at him. “I want to be with you for as long as possible and have a family.”

He picked you up and spun you around. “Wonderful! You’ve made me the happiest God in the whole universe.”

You giggled. “You’re so cute. I love you.”

“I love you.”

You smiled. “Levi? Can you put me down? I have to go to work.”

He moved you in his arms so he carried you like a bride. “Well, technically I’m your boss so, I say you’re coming home with me.”

You kicked your legs and kissed his cheek loads. “No Levi, I have to work or you get into trouble with the higher ups.” You looked up when you heard Connie call your name. “Cadet needs me. Levi?”

He sighed and put you down. “Alright, but I need a kiss first.”

You grabbed his shirt, yanked him closer and kissed him as passionately as possible. You pulled away, then lightly kissed the end of his nose. “Love you honey.”

He hummed. “Love you too.”

You patted his bum, then clicked your fingers, opened your door and appeared next to Connie. “How can I help?” 

Connie jumped and said your name. “You scared me.”

You giggled. “Sorry, what seems to be the issue?”

He pointed to a little boy who only seemed to be five, he was crying. “I want my mummy and daddy.”

You felt your heart hurt for the poor thing; it must be hard dying so young. You walked over to him, then crouched down. “Hey sweetie, what’s your name?”

He looked to you and wiped his tears. “Ben.”

“Hi Ben.” You introduced yourself. “It’s lovely to meet you. I like your teddy.”

He turned around and rubbed his face more, then held his teddy up and smiled. “He’s my best friend.”

“What’s his name?”

He smiled. “George.”

You held the teddy’s paw and shook. “Nice to meet you George.”

He giggled. “He’s happy to meet you too.”

“Well I’m honoured!”

“You’re pretty.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but I can’t compete with you. You are the cutest. I just want to hug you.” He smiled, then crawled closer and hugged you. You ran your hand over his head and held him close. “Sweetie, I know this man scared you, but he’s going to take you to a nice place.”

“No.”

You smiled as he looked up at you. “Want to go with me?”

He nodded. “Please. I want to go with you, only you.”

You got up and picked him up and put him on your hip. “I’d be honoured Ben. When we get there, do you want to get some ice cream?”

“Please!”

You smiled and clicked your fingers, then you opened the door and walked into Limbo. “We can get a milkshake too.”

He nodded. “Please.”

You carried him to Hange’s welcome centre. “You are so polite.”

He played with his bear. “Daddy taught me.”

“He did, did he?”

“Yeah.” He hugged you. “I like you.”

You rubbed his back. “I like you too.” You smiled at Hange and winked at her. “Now this lovely lady here with the glasses is Hange, she’s my best bud. Can you say hello to her?”

He pulled away from you and smiled at Hange. “Hello.”

Hange smiled. “Hi, what’s your name sweetheart?”

Ben pressed his face against you, so you giggled. “This is Ben and his little teddy George.”

“Lovely to meet you both!”

Ben smiled. “Yes.”

“Now Ben, we have to find a home for you.”

He hugged your neck and said your name. “I want you.”

“Oh honey.”

He started crying as Hange reached for him. “Noooo.” He hugged you more. “I want.” He said your name and started crying more.

You rubbed his little back. “I can take care of him until he moves on.”

She hummed. “You sure Levi will be okay with that?”

You shrugged. “If not, I’ll have a house without him.”

She laughed. “Alright. Well, I’ve logged him in to be with you.”

“Thanks.” You looked down at Ben. “Ready for ice cream?”

Ben smiled. “Please.”

You smiled. “Alright, lets go. See you later Hange.” You walked out and down the street across to the little dinner there, then you sat down with Ben on your lap and ordered his ice cream. He kicked his little legs as he ate, he hummed and giggled away as you cleaned his messy face.

“Brat?” You looked up to see Levi. “When did we have a kid?” He sat down. “He’s cute, you look really good with him.” He growled. “Really good.”

You smirked and rolled your eyes. “Stop it.” You looked down at Ben. “This is Ben and his teddy George they’re be staying with us until the choice is made.”

Levi blushed. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yep.” You looked at Ben, he was staring at Levi. “Ben, you’ll be living with me and this lovely man Levi.”

Ben hugged his bear. “Is he your umm?”

Levi leaned over and shook the bears paw. “Husband? Yes. So, we’re your mum and dad for a while. If you’ll have us?”

Ben smiled. “Okay! Can I call you mummy and daddy?” Levi was a little shocked when Ben took his hand. “Please?”

Levi softened his gaze. “Yes, you can.”

Ben giggled. “Thank you.”

You smiled, then looked up at Levi. “Hey, we need a room for him.”

Levi hummed. “I can set that up, don’t worry.”

Ben rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Mummy? I’m tired.”

You turned him sideways on your lap and hugged him close. “Just sleep then sweetie.” He tapped the side of his head against you, then passed out quickly. You smiled at Levi. “He’s so cute.”

Levi leaned his hand on his cheek. “So, this is why you left me in the alley.”

You ran your fingers through Ben’s blonde soft hair. “Connie needed help with a soul, but I didn’t think it was a little kid. Kind of breaks my heart that this little five year old died.”

“It is, but that’s what happens when you do this job. Sometimes babies come to us.” He reached over, you took his hand and let him squeeze it. “They got to a lovely nursery, so don’t worry. The human world is cruel, but at least this little one found you.”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“Let’s take him home.”

You picked Ben up, then nodded to his bear. “Mind getting George?” Levi grabbed the bear and smiled at you. You giggled. “What?”

“You just look so beautiful as a mother.”

You blushed and walked with Levi outside. “Well, you look pretty good carrying his bear. Like a dad picking up his son’s toys.”

He put his arm around you, then clicked his fingers making you arrive in the house. “Well, I’m a temp dad, like you’re a temp mum. I’m seeing this as practice and experience.” He kissed your temple, then led you to the spare room. He clicked his fingers making the whole room turn into a kid’s one, with a beautiful comfy bed, lots of toys and a little fort.

You lay Ben down on the bed, then pulled his shoes off and clicked your fingers so he was dressed. “Yeah, but for our kids I don’t want to use our powers to dress them up, or get them their room. As humans, we go out and buy them their things, we’d take our time painting and decorating the room and putting things together as my tummy gets bigger.” You laughed lightly as you tucked Ben in and sat next to him and ran your hand over his hair. “Then when their older, they help you decorate the room and get messy doing it.” You smiled. “It’s something I never thought would happen as a human, but I do now.” You looked at Levi and saw he was blushing badly, you got up and walked out with him and closed the door. “That’s if you want to do things that way, if not we can use our powers like we did for Ben.”

Levi pulled you close and held you. “I want nothing more than to make the room slowly with you. Ah, but we have a little kid to take care of first, and you need to see Abel soon.”

You kissed Levi and hummed. “Let’s have a nice drink of booze, cuddle by the tv and watch a movie.”

He grabbed your thighs, lifted you up so you wrapped your legs around him and smiled down at him. He hummed and kissed you as he walked. “Sounds perfect.”

You bopped his nose. “One thing honey, while Ben is here, no fooling around whenever you feel like it. Save it for the bedroom and our bathroom only.”

He kissed you. “No problem, but after I can have you anywhere, right?”

You nodded. “Sure can.”

He hummed. “What about my office? It has a lock on it.”

You smiled. “Alright, but I thought you wanted to use that for work only, a place to get away from me so you don’t get distracted.”

He sat you on the sofa then went to the kitchen to get the drinks. “I can’t help it. You’re so tempting all the time.”

“I don’t do anything.”

He walked over and handed you your drink, then sat next to you and put his arm around you. “That’s the point, it’s just you as a person.” He nipped your neck, then kissed your cheek. “You’re just so tempting and yummy brat.”

You smiled and leaned against him. “So are you.”

“Good to know you think of me in that way.”

You nipped his earlobe. “Always. Love you.”

“You know I love you more than anything.” He kissed your temple. “Drink up, because I want to take you to bed soon.”

You giggled. “Yes sir.”


	12. Chapter 12

Ben was lying on his tummy next to you, both of you were drawing together. He was drawing a picture of you, Levi, him and George together. You were just doodling random things, but mainly just enjoying your time with Ben. Levi was making some drinks, as well as some snacks. He was making everything by hand, so Ben wouldn’t get too upset or confused over the fact that you and Levi could snap your fingers to do things. Ben was loving his time with you and Levi, but you and Levi were loving it a lot more being parents.

Levi walked over with a tray. Ben looked up and dropped his pencil, then smiled and ran over to Levi. “Daddy Levi!”

Levi held the tray up. “Careful kiddo.”

“I made a drawing.”

“You did? Oh, well I’ll have to see that.” Levi knelt and put the tray down. “What about your mummy?”

Ben blushed, then whispered to Levi but you could hear. “It has to be special for mummy to see, it’s not ready. Help make better daddy.”

Levi put his arm around Ben. “Sure, let’s see what you’ve done so far.”

Ben grabbed his drawing, then showed Levi. “Here.”

Levi hummed. “It’s very good, perfect actually.”

“Will Mummy like?”

Levi looked up at you and winked. “She’ll love it. Go show her.”

Ben jumped off Levi, then reached for you. “Hug.”

You hugged him and kissed his forehead. “Always, so what have you got for me?” He showed you his drawing of all of you together. “Oh, it’s beautiful.” You hugged Ben. “I love it so much.”

“Really?”

“Really.” You stood up and held him on your hip. “Guess where it’s going to go?”

“The fridge?”

You shook your head. “Nope, the wall of fame!” You looked to Levi. “Levi?”

He put his hand behind his back, then clicked so he had something to help him put the picture on the wall. You held up the picture on the wall where it was in view of everyone that came into the room. Levi stuck it on, then stood back. “Perfect.”

You smiled. “Right?” You kissed Ben’s temple. “Thank you so much for this drawing.”

Ben blushed then hugged you to hide his face. “It’s okay.”

Levi ruffled Ben’s head. “It’s perfect. Now, are you ready to have some food and drink?”

Ben giggled and nodded. “Yes please.”

You walked with Ben back to the drawing area, then sat down with Levi and Ben. You let Ben go allowing him to shuffle up to Levi, then eat his snacks and drink his juice. You sipped your tea and ate a few things Levi had made, you felt so happy. You watched Levi and Ben for a while, the two of them playing together and talking about all sorts of things. You felt really happy and calm in this moment, you were kind of looking forward to starting a family.

Levi ruffled Ben’s hair. “Nap time buddy.”

Ben rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Kay.”

Levi was surprised when Ben linked his arms around Levi’s neck, then snuggled. Levi got up and rubbed Ben’s back, he looked down at you. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

You nodded, then gathered everything up and began cleaning. You wandered into Levi’s office and saw the paperwork on soul choices, you picked up a few and moved through them looking at them. You stopped when you came across Ben’s, Levi had made a choice already but hadn’t filed it. You understood why, because you didn’t really want to say goodbye to Ben as well. Ben had been yours and Levi’s temp child for about two weeks now, you both loved him to death and wanted to keep him around, but he had to move on.

You brought the file out and walked into the living room to see Levi seemed happy. “Levi?” He looked over at you. “We need to talk.”

He clenched his jaw. “That’s not a good thing to hear you say.”

You held up Ben’s file. “You’ve made a choice.”

He walked over and grabbed the file. “I have.”

“Levi…”

“It’s hard.”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I know honey, I know, but Ben has to move on. We’ll miss him but, we’ll have more Ben’s that’ll come along that need us.” You cupped his face and kissed him. “Besides, we’ll have our own someday soon, right?”

He smiled in such a sweet and loving way. “Yeah.” He let out a long sigh. “I look forward to it so much.” He lifted you up making you giggle. “First, can we give Ben one last memorable day?”

You nodded. “That was my intention. I’m thinking a fair, all we need to do is click our fingers and it’ll be ready.”

He kissed your face all over, then put you down. “Smart girl.”

“How long is nap time?”

He hummed. “Two hours, why?”

You nipped his earlobe. “Wanna fool around? Get some practice in, for you know?”

He scooped you up, looked around, then went into his office. He kicked the door slamming it shut, then he juggled you and locked it. He spun you around, then looked around his office. “Where shall I eat you?” He moved to the sofa. “The sofa?” He wandered again. “The wall?” He walked to his desk. “How about my desk?”

“Any and all honey.”

He slammed you against his office door. You dug your fingers into his hair, you wrapped your legs around him as he held your thighs near your bum. He pressed his pelvis against your heat, you moaned into the kiss. He carried you from the door, then sat you on his desk. He sat down on his chair in front of you.

“You’re so handsome.”

He ran his hands up your legs. “And you’re the most beautiful woman in the world.” He leaned closer and kissed your thigh. “I will have you.” He reached up and grabbed your trousers, he pulled them off and folded them before putting them down. He stood up as his hand moved up your thigh to your heat, he captured your lips before you moaned.

Your toes curled in delight as he ran his fingers up and down your heat, you dug your fingers into his hair and bit your lip. You smiled at Levi. “I love you so much.”

He nipped your neck. “I love you always.”

You smiled. “Cute. Now be a little rough with me, please.”

Levi froze a moment; he clicked his tongue then ripped your panties off. He attacked your lips and dug his fingers into your thighs, he used his other fingers to play with your bud. You rocked your hips to his movements, today you didn’t want anything romantic, you just wanted rough passion from Levi.

He pressed a finger into your heat and felt how turned on you were, he pulled away then pushed two fingers into your heat. You slipped your hands down his chest, you pulled at his trousers and undid them. You slipped your hand down into his underwear and cupped his length, you enjoyed Levi’s wobbled inhale. He kissed and nipped your neck, then his body bucked to your hand.

He hummed as you rubbed your hand up and down him. “You want to try for a kid?”

You panted and nodded to him. “Not today, but soon.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’d love nothing more than…mmm…to have kids, but when you’re ready.”

You smiled at him then undid his trousers more, you pulled his length free and grabbed his shirt. You yanked him closer and nipped his lip. “I can’t wait, you look so sexy as a dad.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’re sexy as a mum.” He snapped his fingers putting protection on, then pressed into you slowly, his forehead pressed against yours as both of you held your mouths open in delight. He took your hips and hummed, he shuffled you closer to the edge of his desk. He lifted your thighs up slightly. “Hold onto me hun.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck, you kissed his cheek and got ready. Levi slammed into you making you moan loudly; you closed your eyes tight. Levi slammed into you again, you leaned against Levi and panted onto his neck.

Levi picked up the pace, he enjoyed how your body squeezed him tightly. Your fingers dug into his hair; you couldn’t think straight as intense pleasure shot through you with every slam of Levi’s hips. He squeezed your thighs, he lifted them up a little more and heard you cry out more. He knew exactly what he was doing, he knew exactly where to hit, touch, kiss, suck and nip to set your body on fire.

You moved one hand from Levi, you gripped the edge of Levi’s desk and worried about breaking the damn thing. You cupped the back of Levi’s head, you brought him closer and captured his lips. You nipped and sucked his lip begging for more, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. You took control of it, while Levi took control over everything else.

He ran one hand up your body, he squeezed and pawed at your breast. You flinched at his actions; Levi moaned your name at a harsh buck from you. He leaned down and kissed your chest, he wished he had time to take your top off so he could kiss your breasts but he didn’t. He pulled down your top a little and licked the top of one breast, he eyed your lace bra and growled against your skin.

He gripped your side, moved closer to you as his other hand gripped your neck. He nipped your jaw line to your ear, he moaned your name and whispered sexy things to you that you loved. You gasped as your arm slipped from around him, you gripped his shirt to hold you up. “Fuck, Levi…please God.” He kissed you hard, you squeezed around him in response at the pure bliss taking over you.

Levi pressed you down against his desk, the coldness of it was a welcomed feeling but it also made your body tingle more. He leaned over you his body rubbed perfectly against your bud. You arched your back and threw your head back. You closed your eyes tightly as you were overcome with pleasure. You could barely move your hips anymore you were close to the end.

Levi slammed his hand down and grabbed the edge of his desk near your head, his other hand gripped your hip. He steadied himself and began bucking into your hard and fast, your mouth opened but no noise came out. You couldn’t comprehend the pure euphoria rushing all over you, your mind and body was losing control.

“Fuck.” Levi groaned and moaned your name, he bit down on your neck. He growled at you, then licked your wound. “I…love…you.”

“Me…me too!” You felt the snap in your body, your legs shook as you felt the rush through your body. You squeezed Levi, he kept moving and gripped the table tightly making it groan. He snapped his hips and felt his release, he moaned your name and moved slowly. He stopped and lay against you, his hot breath heating your neck off. You rubbed Levi’s back. “Love you.”

“Love you so much.”

You giggled and hugged him. “This is nice, but you’re heavy and this isn’t a comfy position honey.”

He pulled away from your and kissed your cheek. “Sorry.” He pulled away, you both moaned. He rubbed his eyes, then pointed to the door. “Bathroom.”

You giggled and got up and began changing. “Sure hun.” You ruffled your hair, then walked out into the living room. Levi grabbed you right away when coming back. “Levi.”

He picked you up and kissed your face. “I’m not done with you yet, you said two hours.”

You giggled. “I sure did.”

You hugged Ben tightly, then kissed his head. “I’m going to miss you sugar.”

He hugged you back. “I’ll miss you mummy.”

You squeezed him. “I’ll miss you too.”

You let him go and he ran and hugged Levi. “Bye daddy Levi.”

Levi picked him up and hugged him. “Bye Ben, be good now okay?”

“Promise.”

He let Ben go, then put his arm around you and held you as you waved goodbye to Ben as he moved on to the good afterlife. You pressed your face against Levi’s chest, then whined a little as you felt sad. Levi hugged you and kissed the top of your head, he too was missing Ben more than anything, but first he needed to marry you. He had plans set up, a little event with only those near a dear. All he had to do, is get you to play along with his plans.

Levi pulled away from you a little, cupped your face and kissed you. “Here I thought I’d be the emotional one when Ben moved on, but you’re the one crying.”

You pouted. “Well I can’t help it, alright?”

“It’s cute.” He kissed your cheek. “You’re cute, can I eat you?”

You smiled. “No, we’re in public.”

“So, when we go home?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

“I’m joking, we need to rest though.” He pulled you against him, then clicked his fingers then flopped onto the bed with you. He sighed and snuggled close. “Sleep.”

You watched Levi for a bit, then fell asleep next to him. Levi woke up early the next day before you, then began moving about and organising things in secret before you got up for the day. Levi was always early to rise, but he knew you weren’t, you liked bed and sleep. Plus, you were so used to sleeping a lot in the human world from your ability to see spirits, that your body even as a god was used to more sleep. Levi loved that you slept a little more than him, as well as napped because he enjoyed how cute you looked when you were napping. He had to make sure that everything was perfect for you, for both.

You woke up and sighed. You looked around, then frowned. “Levi?”

He appeared in the bedroom. “Yeah?”

You smiled at him. “There you are, I was wondering where you’d run off to. I thought we were supposed to wake up together? Your rule.”

He sat on the bed and kissed your forehead. “Sorry, I had to do something very important.”

“That so?”

“Yep, but it’s all done now.”

“What is?”

“A surprise.”

You smiled and got up. “What kind?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Levi.”

“Close.” You did and sighed. He cupped your face, kissed you then you heard him snap his fingers. He held your hands, pulled you forward a bit, then clicked his fingers again so you felt a rush of air. “Open.”

You opened your eyes and gasped, Levi was stood before you in a perfect suit. You looked down at yourself to find you were in a wedding dress, you touched your hair to feel flowers in it. You looked around to see Levi had set up yours and his wedding in the woods right by the waterfall, it was perfect. You welled up, then hugged him tightly. “Oh Levi, it’s perfect.”

“It’s not too pressuring?”

You shook your head. “It’s wonderful.” He kissed your cheek and walked with you to the archway where Abel was waiting, your friends sat waiting. You blushed hard. “You got everyone?”

“Yeah, even Lucifer because he did help us.”

You smiled. “This is so perfect, thank you Levi.”

“You don’t need to thank me, this is for both of us, so a lot of it was for me.”

You giggled. “I figured.”

He stood by Abel, held your hands and smiled at you. “I know this is a human thing, but it is rather pleasant. I am really happy.” He looked to Abel. “Would you like to do the honours?”

Abel smiled. “My fellow perfect souls, today we are together to unionise two souls for eternity. When souls are created, either human or god we are linked to another person, this person is our soulmate. Some people spend years searching for them, others never find them. However, when you meet your soulmate, we form a bond that no force can break. In all the centuries I have live, never have I seen a bond so beautiful and strong. These two people before me are truly perfect for each other and it an honour to be a part of it.” You grabbed a cup with a white glittery liquid in. “Drink from this, it will increase your soul, then confirm the union with a kiss.”

Levi drank first, then you did. You handed it back to Abel, then looked at Levi. “You ready?”

He smiled. “Since the day I met you.” He cupped the side of your face, pulled you closer and kissed you. You felt your body lighten and glow. You welled up when you felt Levi’s soul, it was so gentle and pure full of deep emotions just for you. Levi pulled away and smiled, he had shed a tear as well as you. “Beautiful.”

Abel cleared his throat. “Ah, the union is complete, but I do believe in the human world there is exchanging of rings? Levi was specific that this was needed.”

Levi clicked his fingers making two rings appear, he slipped yours on, then handed you his. “I thought you’d like this.”

You smiled and slipped his ring on. “I do Levi, it makes me feel a little normal.”

“Good.” He looked at his hand. “You know, a ring does look really good.”

You giggled. “It does.”

Levi kissed your cheek, then looked to Abel. “Abel?”

Abel smiled. “You are now joined together with human rings. Enjoy your union for eternity and may the goddess of fertility smile upon you both.”

You blushed. “Th-thank you.”

Everyone cheered as you and Levi turned to face your friends, you both hugged then Levi snapped his fingers moving everyone to his house. He’d set up a little after party for everyone, it was so small and personal with just your friends and your new dad. You all shared drinks, played games and finally had cake. You sat outside with everyone by the pool, it was night but the place was lit up by little lights. Levi had his arm around you, he was hugging you tightly. Levi had a firm grip on you, he had since the moment you got married.

Hange laughed, then looked at you. “So, how do you feel after the union and getting all your memories?”

You smiled. “I’m alright actually, I mean, remembering losing Abel was hard. I did cry. With being with Levi, well I felt so at peace, like everything fell into place.”

“Romantic!”

Levi kissed your cheek. “I feel the same way.”

Mike sniffed the air and smirked. “Think it’s best if we leave kiddos, I smell something in the air.”

Levi hummed. “I’m not even going to reply, I’m too happy.”

Erwin stood up and smiled. “Let’s leave them be, we’ve used up enough of their time. Congratulations again you two.”

Lucifer winked at you. “Enjoy your first night as a married couple, I know what I’d be doing on my first night.”

You shook your head and laughed. “Out and thank you, all of you.” You waved to them as they left, then turned to Levi. “So, my dear husband.”

He growled and nibbled your neck. “My wife.” He kissed up to your ear. “That sounds so good, we should have done this sooner. Now I know why humans do it.”

You tangled your fingers in his soft hair. “So, we having a honeymoon?”

He frowned. “What’s that?”

“Well when couples get married, they go on a holiday for a week or two to just well me romantic and very physical.”

“Honeymoon…I want to do that.”

You laughed. “I don’t think this place can couple without us working.”

“I’ll arrange something, I want this honeymoon.”

You kissed him and giggled. “Alright honey.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too.”

You were lying back on the sofa, your tummy big at seven months. You were placing Jenga blocks on carefully, you wanted to see how high you could get it before Evan kicked and knocked them down. To you, this was like your fun game you’d play with your son. Levi would put his hands on your tummy and just talk, sometimes sing to Evan when he moved too much. Levi had been very protective of you as soon as he’d received the news you were expecting, like a lion on patrol. He didn’t want you to work, but you did until the six-month mark just to make Levi happy.

Levi walked over with a drink for you. “You playing with Evan?”

You smiled. “Yep, I’m doing well this time.” You stuck your tongue out to the side in focus, then put the next block on. “I’m on a role.” You gasped and watched the blocks fall. “And he kicked them.”

Levi helped you sit up and get comfy, then he handed you a drink. “I’ll clean up the Jenga.”

“I can do it.”

“No, you need to relax.”

You sighed and sipped your drink through the straw. “Mmm, chocolate milkshake. It’s perfect.” You hummed. “Anyway, you should let me do more things.”

He leaned up and kissed your cheek as he cleaned. “Not allowed, husband rules.”

You bopped his nose. “Mean.”

He stood up and put everything on the table, then sat down with a sigh. “The meanest.” He placed his hand on your tummy and moved it in a soothing manner. “How are you feeling?”

You hummed. “Me or Evan?”

He kissed your neck. “You, it’s always you.”

You smiled. “I’m good, tired I suppose and things hurt.”

“Back and feet?”

You nodded and hummed. “I’ll be okay, it’s just finding a comfy sitting position and then I’m good to go.”

“Well, I can massage them for you.”

You smiled. “You don’t have to, but that’s very sweet of you.”

“I’d do anything for you.” You hugged Levi’s side and snuggled against him; it was the only way you could hug him without Evan being in the way a bit. Levi hugged you back. “Drink your milkshake sweetheart.”

You sipped your straw and hummed. “So, on a scale of one to ten, how much are you going to freak out when I go into labour? Cause it’s gonna hurt loads and I’m going to be in a lot of pain for a while.”

He whined a little. “Ten. I don’t like or want you ever to be hurt.”

You laughed. “Well, childbirth isn’t a cake walk and pain free honey.”

He rubbed his face and sighed. “I know, it’s conflicting feelings. Kids are wonderful to have with you, but I also don’t like that is causing you discomfort and pain.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “Honey, it’s okay. A moment of pain is nothing, because we made a life and I get to bring it into this world. We’ll have Evan for years and years, it’s just perfect.”

He smiled. “Yeah, you’re right. I can’t wait to meet Evan, how long now?”

“Two more months.”

“I’m excited.” He looked to the front door when Erwin appeared. “Everything okay?”

He smiled. “Just need you to pop into work, I’ve got a lot of files on my desk that the higher ups need choices made on them. You don’t mind, do you?”

Levi got up and sighed. “Sure, if it’s quick.”

“Should take half an hour.”

You patted Levi’s bum. “Go honey, I’ll be just fine.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure, shout for me if you need me.”

“Promise.” You waved goodbye to the boys, then got up and went to Evan’s room and clicked your fingers so you were in a shirt and messy dungarees. You picked up your painting things, then finished off the painting in the room with the windows open to let the smell out. You played some music and just danced as you went, it was so perfect and fun. You loved Levi had set the bed for Evan, as well as everything else and pushed it to one side of the room.

You finished the last bit, then began unpacking Evan’s baby clothes that still were not put in the wardrobe. You almost gushed over the little outfits for him, how small the feet were, or how small he was going to be. It made your heart flutter, you were scared, but you were so excited as well. You adored the socks the most, as well as the hats for his little head. You hummed along to the song as you finished unpacking, then you picked up a soft cuddly toy for him of a black dog. You giggled at how cute it was, it looked just like Captain.

You whistled and heard Captain come running in like the goofy puppy he was, he looked up at you. You crouched. “Listen here buddy, I need you to take good care of Evan for me, be his protector. Can you do that?” He sniffed your belly, licked, then tapped his head against it. You smiled and fussed him. “Good boy.” You went to move, but realised you were stuck. “Oh no.”

Levi walked in and frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I was talking to Captain, but now I’m stuck.”

He helped you to stand. “You okay?”

You sighed. “Better thank you. I got Captain to agree to being Evan’s protector.”

“Good boy.” Levi ruffled Captain’s head. “I’ll make him grow up with Evan.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Good.”

Levi looked around. “You’ve been working hard in here in the short time I was gone.”

“Yeah, it’s all finished now.” You sighed. “Just have to wait for Evan.”

Levi took your hand and pulled you along and downstairs, he sat you on the sofa with your back against the arm. “Can I talk to Evan?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

Levi lay on his tummy, then put his hands either side of your belly and kissed. “Hello Evan, it’s daddy. I hope you’re happy and well. I’m looking forward to meeting you so much. I hope you don’t hurt your mummy too much, that’d make me sad. You know, I love you more than anything in this world. I really do. I’m going to teach you so much. We’re going to play and have fun all the time. I’m going to shower you with so much love. I’ll tell you the stories about me and mummy, how we fell in love and how we fought everyone to be together.”

You played with Levi’s hair, he looked up at you and kissed your tummy. You smiled at him. “Don’t spoil him too much.”

“I won’t, because he’ll have brothers and sisters, right?”

You blushed and nodded. “Right.” You sighed. “You know, it’s wild to think that we’ll see them grow up and have kids of their own. We don’t die, so, we’ll see generation after generation from us.”

“It’ll be beautiful.”

“It will.” He leaned up and kissed you. “You’re beautiful.”

You cupped his face and kissed him back. “You are.” You took Levi’s hand and put it on your tummy. “He’s moving.”

Levi looked down, then smiled brightly, then hugged your tummy with the side of his head against your tummy. “Hello Evan, my perfect little boy.”

You’d just woken up from a nap, your body felt like it was full of energy. You’d recovered better than you thought you would from having Evan, the perks of being a God. You changed into something comfy, then looked in the mirror to notice you’d seeped. “Damn it.” You clicked your fingers changing your clothes. “Better.”

You walked downstairs and heard something that made you smile; Levi was softly talking away. “Your mummy looked so beautiful, she really did and I’d never felt anything like it before. It was like the universe made sense. I know you’ll meet someone just as lovely as her and get married, but not for a long, long time. Daddy needs you to stay young and cute for as long as possible.”

You stopped to see Levi was walking around the kitchen making drinks, Evan was strapped to his chest with a cloth, his eyes wide in wander as he listened to his daddy talk. Evan was a few months old; he was in perfect health and he was the perfect baby. Evan never cried, he just whined when he needed food, or made lots of noise. He was a happy little boy; he was always happy and in pure wonder of everything. Erwin, Hange, Mike, Abel and Lucifer all loved Evan and he loved them too. The best part was Captain, he’d follow Evan everywhere and would sleep by his cot when it was nap time and bed time.

Levi kissed Evan’s forehead making Evan close one eye and make an approving noise. “Your mummy is so wonderful. She takes good care of me and you because she’s a good person. She holds a lot of love in her heart, love for us. So, give your mummy as much love as you can, or you’ll have me to answer to. We have a deal?”

You smiled. “You two up to know good huh?”

Levi looked to you and smiled. “A little. Mainly world domination.”

You giggled. “Well, I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”

Evan lit up at seeing you, he reached out for you. “Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma.”

Levi kissed Evan’s head. “Someone’s happy to see you. Evan, give mummy a moment and let her have a drink and some food, then you can be all over her.”

You tickled Evan’s cheek, then leaned over and kissed Levi. “Love you both.” You got your drink and some snacks. “You two have fun while I’ll fuel up.”

“Okay sweetheart.”

You drank as much as you could, ate tones of food then went to the toilet. When you came back you felt your heart flutter. Levi was sat on the sofa, the cloth off of Evan. Evan was sat on Levi’s lap with Levi’s help, his little hand in his mouth and he hummed and looked at Levi. Levi was bouncing him, and singing a little song to him. Levi looked like the perfect dad; he was a new kind of hot to you. Evan was so happy too, he’d giggle now and then at Levi, then reached pull at Levi’s clothes as well as pat his face and hum.

You sat down next to Levi, then cuddled up to him. “You two look so cute.”

“You’re cuter.” Evan whined a little. “Think he’s hungry.”

You took Evan from Levi. “Come here little guy, lets feed you.” You moved your top and bra down, then let Evan feed. “He’s very hungry.”

Levi put his arm around you and kissed the side of your head loads. “You’re so amazing you can do this for him.”

“It’s nice I guess, but the annoying thing about it is sometimes I leak, like this morning.”

“Still amazing.” He nipped your earlobe. “Don’t worry about burping him, I’ll do it for the messy boy.”

Evan finished and hummed at you. “All done, he’s all yours.”

Levi took Evan, grabbed the little towel and began patting Evan’s little back until he burped and giggled after. “Bet you’re tried now little one.” Evan yawned, then flopped against Levi with his head to the side so he could look at you. You placed your hand on the back of his head as Levi hand his hand on Evan’s back and bum. “He’s so precious.”

You smiled and kissed Levi’s cheek. “He is because he’s half you.”

“And half you.”

You hook your legs over one of Levi’s, then snuggled closer. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Now how about a family nap.”

“Love one.” You slept for a little bit, but woke up soon after. Evan had woken up too, but Levi was still passed out. You picked Evan up and bounced him on your hip, he looked up at you and giggled. “Let’s play for a bit while daddy sleeps.” You sat Evan on a blanket, then got some toys for him. You lay on your tummy in front of him, and just played along as he made little noises and wiggled back and forth as he giggled. He crawled over him as you carefully lay him back, then you took his feet and kissed them all over as he giggled. “I’m gonna eat them!” You gasped at his belly. “Look at this little tum tum.” You kissed his belly loads, then blew on it making his scream with laughter and kick his little legs. “I’m gonna get ya.”

Levi woke up and hummed to the sweetest noise, you and Evan laughing. He smiled and watched you playing with Evan on the floor. You rolled onto your back, then lifted Evan into the air, then brought him down. He giggled then patted your face. “Ma, ma, ma, ma.”

You lifted him up and wiggled him in the air. “Who’s my handsome and good baby boy?” You sat up and kissed his cheek loads. “You are!” You put your legs upright, then lay Evan on your thighs. “I love you so much Evan from your little head.” You held his feet and wiggled. “To you little toes.” You sighed. “You know, you look so like your daddy. You have his nose, his eyes, his hair and everything that’s cute about him. You know, I really do love your daddy a lot, I’d do anything for him. Long time ago, I was taken from him and had two hours to live, I only thought about your daddy. I didn’t want to die even though I spent all my life up to that point around death and hating life, but your daddy made me want to live. I fought hard to get out of the room I was locked in, then a mean grabbed mummy and bit her twice!” Evan gasped and made a whining noise of worry. “It’s okay Evan, because daddy came to save the day with one minute to spare and now mummy is all better. Daddy is a hero, he’s my hero.”

Evan smiled and nibbled on his knuckle a bit. “Da, da, da.”

“Yep.” You bopped his little nose. “Speaking of daddy, he’s listening to us.” You looked up at Levi. “You have a nice nap handsome?”

“I did, but I was rather enjoying watching you and Evan.”

You smiled. “We have an understanding me and Evan.”

“That so?”

“Yep, he’s smart, handsome and everything a…” You heard a little noise come from Evan, then you started laughing. “Wow! That was a big nappy fart Evan.” He giggled and kicked his legs and laughed. “Yeah! You have a terrible toot. Did you poop?”

Levi chuckled. “I can never get over when he does that.”

You smiled. “Babies are gassy little things.” You lifted Evan up and sniffed his bum. “Oh, we have a poop.”

Levi got up and took Evan from you. “I got it.”

“Honey, I can change him you know.”

“No, you carried him for nine months and went into labour and gave birth to him, as well as had to heal after from having him. It’s only fair I deal with his dirty bum.” He hugged Evan and looked at his little face. “Right buddy?”

Evan smiled. “Eh.”

“That’s right.” He looked up at you. “Your son has spoken.”

You giggled. “Alright, I’ll do as my favourite two boys say.” You stretched and moaned, then lay back on the floor. You closed your eyes for a moment, then sighed as you felt your body relax. You smiled when you felt someone crawl over you, then you felt a familiar weight on your body. You opened your eyes to look at Levi. “Hey handsome.”

“Hello.”

“Where’s Evan?”

“Asleep again, the little one got so excited with you he just passed out in his bed, Captain is watching him.”

You hummed and tangled your fingers in his hair. “So…” You wiggled under him so his pelvis was against yours, his length pressed to your heat. “What do you want to do while he sleeps? Cause he’ll be out like a light for a while.”

“Well, I was thinking we could have a little fun on the floor here.” He kissed your cheek, then down to your neck. “That’s if you want to? I mean I want to explore your beautiful body.”

You bit your lip, then grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. “Ravage me.”

He kissed you passionately. “I’m guessing no trying to make a baby?”

You giggled and rolled over onto him, you sat up and hummed as you rocked your hips. “Wait until Evan is one, then we can try as many times as you like for another.” You pushed your hands up his chest. “Now enough baby talk, thought you said you were going to explore my beautiful body?”

He grabbed your waist and pressed you against the floor, then he kissed you. “This is going to be so much fun…I love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”


End file.
